Secret Longing
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: There's something about Bella that nobody can know. But when she goes to live with her father in Forks and begins to feel a pull towards childhood friend Jacob Black, will she be able to hide it? Or will one blow of anger reveal everything she's ever hid?
1. Preface

**Summary: Bella has a secret, and no-one can know what it is. She's different from the rest in her family, and thinks she's the only one like it. But when she moves to Forks, to live with her dad and runs into Jacob Black, an old family friend and feels an inescapable pull towards him, can she accept him the way he is, and keep her secret? **

…**..**

**Preface:**

I've been keeping this a secret for so long. I can hardly keep it to myself anymore, but I know people would just think I'm crazy if I did tell them. But being the only one, and having no-one to talk to, and having to go through this alone was the worst thing in my life.

Until I met _him_.

I wanted to tell him everything, he was the one that I felt the pull towards. And the more I knew I couldn't tell him, the more I felt the urge to. I was doing so well with keeping it from him, and I did because I didn't want him to leave me.

But who knew that one angry explosion could change so much.

….


	2. Jake?

I've been running for awhile.

Running from my problems, my friends and my family. I was always trying to escape the truth. I knew that I'd changed, and that I was different from everyone else, but I really needed a new start, and a better place to be.

I decided to move to Forks to visit with my father.

I missed him a lot, and with hopes, because it was a small town, I could maybe blend in after awhile, and no-one would bother me, or ask me questions. I was nothing special really.

I was around 5'4 two years ago, but I had sprung up to 6 feet. I was accident prone, clumsy, and pale as a ghost, but when I grew, I became tan and my clumsiness was lost. I was glad for the changes, because it made it easier to blend in and not be noticed as being the _most clumsy kid in the school_. I figured that because I had changed so much, and everyone was wondering why, it would be easier to move rather than endure all the questions that would be asked.

I was 18 now, and my looks hadn't changed too much, but I did look a lot less like a ghost, and more like a human being. I had become the subject of all the guys chatter, that was something that I didn't like that much.

I was just about to open my eyes to change the song on my iPod when the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. I was worried about what Charlie's reaction to me would be. I was taller, tan and as some guys would say, pretty. I wasn't the same person that he'd seen two winters ago.

Once I grabbed my luggage, after getting off the plane, I went to the meeting area, and immediately found my dad.

I was a little taller than him, maybe by an inch or two, but I was still the same Bella that he knew and loved. Even if I did look taller and more intimidating than I did the last time he saw me.

"Dad?" I heard his heart catch as he spun around and looked up at me.

"Bells?" I heard the uncertainty in his voice. I answered him by flashing him a wide genuine smile. He smiled back and I gave him a hug, careful not to crush him in the process. "Wow," he stepped back to stare at me, "you look good!"

"Thanks," I blushed, and somehow, that didn't go away even with the rest of the changes I went through.

"C'mon Bells, I've got the cruiser out front." I smiled at how easily he'd taken in my appearance. Not everyone else was quite as accepting. Renee must've gotten to him before hand to explain what'd happened.

Once we got in the cruiser I decided to thank him, "Thanks Dad," I said while pushing my seat back, and reclining it so I could fit in the car better. That was the one thing I hated. I was never comfortable in small cars anymore.

"For what hun?" I could hear genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Not freaking out when you saw how much I'd changed." I looked over at him to see him blushing.

"Aw, well you're welcome honey, but your mother told me so I wouldn't freak out, so I was expecting worse. You look gook Bella, by the way." I heard him mumbling the last part, but I smiled back a genuine smile.

"Thanks Dad."

The best thing about Charlie, is that he doesn't try to fill up silence with talk and chatter. We're both comfortable with the silence. That was something I got from him.

"Uh, Bells?" I was about to say something when he cut me off, "your mom also explained how you had developed an interest in fast cars…" he trailed off as we pulled into the driveway.

When I got out of the car I took a step forward only to freeze in position. Before me stood a Mercedes Guardian. I ran over to the car, inspecting everything that was there. These cars weren't even here yet! There were only 100 made in the world, a new model, the creator anonymous, for god knows what reason. The person who created this car would be famous to the people in the world of cars. But of course cars were my alternative.

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed and jumped up and down and ran over to hug Charlie. I was careful not to crush him as I thanked him over and over.

"How did you get it?" I stared at my father in awe.

Charlie straightened up and I could feel the pride radiating from him, "Believe it or not Bella, you and I both know who made these cars, and I asked him to make you one before you got here. Took him about two months, but he got it done in time." I was awestruck. I _knew_ the guys who made these?

"Who is he?"

"Well now Bella, you're going to have to wait until dinner to find out." He grinned evilly.

"Alright dad," I groaned, "you win, I'll make dinner tonight." I knew that it's what he wanted, because he's always loved my cooking

"Yeah, but Bells?" I was striding towards the house with my luggage and then turned to face him.

"Yeah Dad?"

He chuckled, "You might want to make enough food to feed an army, the guy alone can put away about four times as much and I can eat." He smiled and got back into his cruiser, "Sorry to leave so soon, but I'm needed back at the station, call me if you need anything. Love you Bells!"

"Love you dad!" I shouted after him, as his car drove down the road towards the station. I turned back and strode into the house, focusing on the matter at hand. It looked like my mom forgot to mention something…

Whoever was coming over, and whoever made the cars, sounded like they could eat as much as I could.

…

Once I got unpacked upstairs and made my room up to look like it was at home, I went downstairs into the kitchen to see what I could scavenge before I went out shopping.

Before I left, my mom gave me some of her money. Her new husband, was a baseball player and made millions a year. So she and Phil gave me 5 million as a going away gift. But I knew that they'd be happy without me around. I wasn't too upset about them wanting me gone, because I was glad to go and start somewhere new.

When I looked in the cupboards and fridge, I saw that all there was, was fish. Knowing that I'd have to go out shopping, I grabbed the keys to my Guardian that were on the table with a big red satin ribbon around it and walked out to my new car.

It ran like a dream, the faint humming was barely audible on the inside of the car, and it ran so smoothly over bumps that I knew the suspension was probably altered to make a smoother ride. I really had to meet the guy that was responsible for this, he must be a legend.

When I pulled up to the grocery store, and got out of the car everyone was staring at the car, and then me. I made a show of locking the car, and setting the alarm, before striding, inches taller than the rest through the oncoming crowd and into the store. I didn't want anyone thinking they could steal my car.

I decided to make roast, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and some broccoli. I first got five roasts, because I knew I could put a whole one away myself. 10 bags of mashed potatoes, because I could probably put 3 or 4 bags away by myself. 5 bags of peas, 5 bags of carrots, and two heads of broccoli, because though I ate it because it was good for me…I didn't like it much.

I then went to the kitchen appliances isle, and bought two sets of pots and pans, as well as spatulas and plates. I remembered the ones that were in the cupboards and matched them accordingly.

When I went up to the cashier, she stared at me awestruck, no doubt taking in how tall I was, and without speaking, scanned everything and put it in bags.

The total came to $500 and she looked at me with wide eyes when I paid in cash, probably wondering if I stole it all.

"My mom married a baseball player, and gave me a lot of money." She seemed to accept that response and wished that I had a good day. When I picked up all the bags and she saw that I didn't even looked weighed by it, I heard her mumble, "wow," under her breath, and then turn to the next customer in line.

I loaded everything in the trunk, and began to make my way home, happy to be in Forks, because the sunny days in Phoenix didn't help me stay cool, while the temperatures in Forks allowed me to stay comfortable, even though it was raining outside, almost all of the time.

I stepped out of the car and brought all of the groceries in, putting all the pots, pans, plates and cutlery away, before I turned to the task at hand. It was 10am, so I had a lot of time to prepare this dinner, and make it good. I pulled out the seasoning and set two of the roasts in the oven.

Making mashed potatoes was easy, I had the TV on and was watching House to pass the time. The guy was such a jackass, but that's what made him so unbelievably funny to everyone watching the show. I found myself laughing aloud, something I hadn't done in awhile and I put all of the potatoes in one giant pot.

_Well, halfway done, halfway to go,_ I thought.

….

7 hours later, everything was done and set on the table. I had to extend the table to its full length because there was so much food. I put four chairs at the table, though I didn't know why, and set it for four. Something in Charlie's tone, let me know that there wasn't only one extra person coming here tonight.

As soon as I finished putting the bowl of peas on the table, Charlie walked in and began sniffing the air, wondering what the good smell was coming from. I was used to the smell from being in the kitchen for 8 hours, so I couldn't really tell what it smelled like.

When he came into the kitchen, his eyes popped when he saw everything on the table. I knew what he was thinking. _How did she pay for all of this?_

"Renee gave me some money before I came here," that seemed to make his eyes go back into their sockets, "and she forgot to mention that I eat a lot, I could probably put one roast away by myself."

"Well, it's good that you bought a lot, the guys that are coming over, will probably eat the rest." He smiled at that thought and looked questioningly at the fourth plate, and then looked at me, with humor on his face.

"Something about the way you said it, told me that there was more than one person coming over tonight," I smiled, "so I added an extra plate."

He stared at everything in awe, "Well Bella, I have to hand it to you, everything smells great, and looks really good," he took a deep breath and sighed, I knew he didn't have much more to say, and all we could do was wait for the company to arrive. I grabbed the remote from the TV and put on the latest game, and threw Charlie a beer from the fridge.

"I know you dad," I told him as he looked at me, "you'll be wanting to escape to the game and catch as much of it as you can, and drink a beer as well. I haven't forgotten," I smiled at him, and then turned to the stairs, "I'm going to have a shower before they get here."

"Bella wait!" I turned back to him and he was staring at the spotless kitchen, "How did you clean up so fast when you were cooking all day?"

I chuckled lightly, "I had a lot of free time today dad, I finished cleaning up half an hour ago," I smiled and headed upstairs to my room to grab my bag of toiletries, then headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way.

Once I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door, I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. I let the pounding hot water run down my back as I shampooed and conditioned my hair. I shaved my legs too, because I hated the stubble, as well as under my arms. After thoroughly making sure I was clean, I put on my strapless bra and underwear and then dried my hair. Once it was all dry, I pulled on my blue strapless dress. The Belt under the bust was black and the blues were all different shades that came to my knees. I really loved this dress, it was my favourite.

I put my toiletry bag back in my room and threw my clothes in my laundry hamper, glad that this place seemed like home already, I decided to head out front and see if the tire swing that Charlie put up all those years ago was still hanging there on the tree.

As I walked out to the front door, I laughed. The tire swing was at the side of the house, because the tree branch it was on had been sawed off. I knew that it was probably because it was in the way or something, so I set out to find a new branch to put it on.

I grabbed the rope and went to the tree, searching for a good high branch, because it was a longer rope than most tire swings would have. Once I found the perfect branch, I swiftly climbed up the tree and sat on the branch as I pulled the rope around it. I tied the knot tightly and slid down the rope onto the tire swing.

As I felt the wind rush over my face, blowing through my hair as I swung, I thought back to the last time I was on this tire swing.

**Flashback**

_I laughed and jumped onto the tire swing and went to climb the rope, trying to escape the torture of my best friend's fingers. But of course being me, and incredibly clumsy at 15 years old, I fell off the rope and into the arms of my best friend. I had closed my eyes awaiting the impact, but I opened them to the forest green eyes of Jacob Black._** (AN/ In this story, he's one year older than Bella, it's kinda better that way, so when she comes back to Forks, he's already become a werewolf.)**

_I smiled at his perfect face, and thanked him for saving me from another trip to the emergency room at the hospital._

"_No problem Bells," he grinned, and he slowly put me down. _

"_Wanna swing together?" I asked._

"_Sure," he smiled in return, and grabbing my hand, he led me over to the giant tire. The tire was tied up with the ropes, so it was horizontal rather than vertical, so both Jacob and I could sit on it together, I was happy that he was here with me._

_But I knew that soon I was going to have to go back to Phoenix, and I was really going to miss him. I knew that he couldn't move from La Push, he belonged on the rez, and one day, I hoped to live by my best friend. I always missed him when I was in Phoenix, and he was the one person I looked forward to seeing when I came to visit._

_I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes and zoned out, until Jacob was calling my name questioningly._

"_Bella?" I opened my eyes to his warm sun-like face. He was my sun, and for some weird reason I was drawn to him._

"_Bella?" I looked at him puzzled, because though the voice coming from his mouth was his, it sounded deeper, like it was coming from a 19 year old rather than 16 year old._

"Bella?" I snapped out of the flashback until I was in the present. That voice had sounded so real, and I missed him terribly.

"Bella? Is that you?" Okay, now I knew I couldn't be dreaming. I looked up and almost gasped at the person I saw in front of me.

He must've been 6'7 or taller, with short black spiky hair. His skin was a russet brown that against his wide smile made his teeth look so white, it was breathtaking. He was wearing a button down shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing tan forearms. He was wearing cutoff jeans that came over his knees and was wearing shoes that I could see were Birkenstocks, the flip flop kind that I was wearing right now, but for his bigger feet. He looked like a god, but once I saw those deep forest green eyes, and smelled that woodsy scent, I knew who he was right away.

"Jacob?" his smile grew wider, lighting up his whole face, the way it did when he was younger. I instantly smiled in response, and probably knew what he was seeing. The same features of my 15 year old self, but tan, tall and beautiful. Looking different, but the eyes the same as they were 3 years ago.

"Jake!" I shouted excitedly, and I had to restrain myself from ripping the rope from the tire as I ran to him and hugged him fiercely. My arms instantly went to his neck and I wrapped my legs around his torso in a giant hug. I felt his shock at how different I was, but his warm arms made their way around my waist as he spun us around in circles.

When he put me down and I looked at his face, I found that the pull I felt years ago was even stronger now, and the thought of being away from him instantly pained me. I didn't know why, but for some reason, when everyone felt cold to me, he felt warm, and still smiling, the pull towards him was so strong, I knew that I had to step away.

"Jake…what are you doing here?" I asked in awe. I was staring at my best friend, my sun, my mechanic. I loved to sit in his garage and watch him build cars from scratch. It was his favourite thing to do.

"I just came by to check on my latest baby," he said walking over to the Guardian.

I laughed, "No way…" My laughter faded and I was staring at Jacob in awe. _He _was the one who made the Mercedes Guardian?

"Wait a second…hold on here…back up!" I was waving my hands in front of my body in disbelief. "You made the Mercedes Guardian? And you can put away a shit load of food? You're the one that was coming over to dinner?" I was so shocked that I stumbled backwards back onto the tire swing.

"Yeah," he smiled, and then it faded. "Do you not want me here?"

"No! It's not that," I shouted frantically, not wanting to loose time with him for another second, "I'm just surprised."

"I am too, I never knew that you'd look like this!" he said gesturing to me, "I mean, you're so much taller, and you aren't pale, you look great. I just can't believe it, I mean…you look like you could live on the rez! Like you could be a Quileute!" I smiled at that. I was kinda glad.

Just then I saw someone wheel up beside Jacob in a wheelchair, and I ran over to him, "Billy!" I shouted and gave him a hug, being careful not to hurt him. When I pulled away there was a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face, as well as love and happiness. I loved Billy like he was my other father, and I considered him such, I preferred him to Phil, even though Phil was alright. I loved Billy best.

"Wow, Bella! Look how much you've changed! Jacob was right," he smiled, "you look like a Quileute."

"Man, I missed you Billy," I gave him another hug, and ran to open the door. Because Billy came over all the time, Charlie got the steps changed to a ramp so Billy could wheel himself in the house. I ran ahead to open the door, and shut it behind them and running to the living room to sit beside Charlie.

"I was surprised, but I won't let you off the hook so easy next time Charlie, if you ever keep a secret this important like my best friend coming over, and making my favourite car ever, I will make sure you don't get my cooking for a month." I put fake menace in my voice, so he took my threat seriously, but still knew I was joking. I then ran into the kitchen, and took the fourth chair and moved it into the living room, and then pulled the heavy table out to make more room for Billy's wheelchair.

"I missed you guys so much," I smiled as they came in and stared at the feast in front of them. I then decided to explain myself so they wouldn't ask questions, "My appetite has grown a lot, so I'll probably eat maybe a quarter of what is here, and Charlie told me that Jacob can eat a lot too, so I was cooking for hours. And though I love doing it, I also enjoy eating it afterwards." I laughed at that.

Everyone sat down at the table, and began piling food onto their plates at once. When I saw that Jacob put more food on his plate than me, including a whole roast, I laughed once, and smiled at him. Returning the smile, he began digging into his food immediately. I smiled at his enthusiasm, and then began to eat my food.

…..

I knew that all that food was a good idea. By the time dinner was over, everything was all gone…even the broccoli.

I had eaten one and a half roasts while Jake ate two, and Billy and Charlie had the rest of the roast. I had eaten a third of the mashed potatoes, and Jacob had half, leaving the rest for Billy and Charlie. And so the story goes, Jacob eating a bit more than me each time, and me staring in awe, as he said, "What's for dessert?"

I almost laughed, until I realized that he was serious. And then I realized that I hadn't made anything for dessert. I began to panic, until I remembered the dessert that I had packed for Charlie and I for when I got here, I had put it in the fridge, when I got home. So after clearing all the dishes, and loading them in the dishwasher after about 10 mins, I had everyone back at the table digging into my Pumpkin pie. _Good thing I made three_, I thought.

I wanted to enjoy it, so I took a whole pie. I ate half and kept the rest by my plate. When everyone was done, I tossed Charlie two Corona's from the fridge, knowing that is was his and Billy's favourite, and they went into the living room to watch the game. I then gathered the rest of the dishes and tossed them into the dishwasher. I started the dishwasher, and proceeded to wrapping up my last half of my pie for Jacob and Billy to take home. I was really happy that Jacob and Billy had come here tonight, and I was finally reunited with my best friend. But the pull is what startled me, and I was wondering what it meant. As soon as I had looked into his eyes, I knew that he was my world, and the only thing I was afraid of losing, was him.

But I knew that if I were to tell him who I really was, he wouldn't accept me, and would probably run away from me, I didn't want that. I knew that whatever that pull was, and no matter how much I wanted to tell him, I knew that I had to keep my secret, or I'd lose him forever.

Just then I heard Jacob talking to Billy.

"_I think I did dad, she's all I can think about,"_ that was Jacob.

"_Jake, without a doubt, you've imprinted on her,"_ Billy whispered to Jacob.

I was wondering what that meant, but didn't pay any more attention to Jacob as I got up and headed towards the door.

I grabbed the Pumpkin Pie and headed to the door to say goodbye. I hugged Jacob Goodbye and leaned down to hug Billy and give him a kiss on the cheek. I then handed Jacob the Pumpkin Pie and smiled.

"I know how much you enjoyed it when we were little, so I made them before I came here, hoping to give one to you." I smiled at him and gave him one last hug. And that pull was so strong that I didn't want to pull away. But I did, and when I stared into his eyes, everything shifted, and he became the center of my universe.

My soul mate.

….


	3. Bella?

….

**JPOV**

I was thankful for Charlie when he said that he wouldn't tell Bella that I made the Mercedes Guardian. He mentioned that it was her new favourite car. So I made it special for her. She was my best friend, and I was excited to see her. Charlie had mentioned that she looked really different from the last time anyone had seen her here, but I was wondering what her reaction would be to me.

I had grown, as well as my appetite, but that wasn't the only thing that'd changed, and I was wondering how I was going to be able to keep the werewolf secret from her. She was my best friend, and I hated to keep any secrets from her. But I knew that loyalty to the pack came first, and I knew that I couldn't tell her.

"Jake?" Billy called from downstairs.

I was just putting on a t-shirt when he called, "Yeah dad?" I really didn't like wearing clothes, because I was uncomfortably hot under them, so I decided to ask Billy, if I could run there.

"You ready to go?" I ran down the stairs to face my dad.

"Yea dad, but I was planning on running there. I have to stretch my legs out, so I'll meet you there?" He just smiled at me, and nodded towards the door. I ran out the door and into the forest. I undressed and tied all my clothes, including my shoes to my ankle and then drew the heat from my spine and let it flow through my body. I landed on four paws, and then took of running to meet Bella.

_Hey, Jake, _it was Embry,_ you on your way to Bella's? I miss her too, can't wait, I bet Quil can't either._

_Yeah,_ I sighed, smiling,_ I'm happy to see her again, I'm just going to hate keeping this from her. We tell each other everything._

_Don't sweat it dude,_ he smiled,_ I have a good feeling about this._

Before I could ask him what he meant, he phased back so I couldn't hear his thoughts.

_Damn annoying monster!_

Just then I felt another consciousness enter my head,_ Hey Jake._

It was Sam.

_You don't have to worry Sam, I promise to keep the pack a secret, even though she's my best friend._ I was beginning to near Bella's house and knew I had to stay out of sight.

_I trust you Jacob, but as well as Embry, I have a good feeling about this too._ I didn't even ask before I phased.

_See ya later Sam,_ was my last thought.

Once I was back on two legs, I got dressed quickly, but was stopped short by the beautiful girl walking swiftly out of the house laughing. She was looking around the house until she spotted the old tire swing that used to hang on Charlie's tree. She began to look around for another branch and that's when I saw her face.

She was tan and beautiful. When she smiled her white teeth were prominent against her darker skin. Her small nose complimented her small pink lips and mahogany hair flowing down her shoulders. I didn't know who this creature was until I saw her eyes, the chocolate colour that could only belonged to Bella. And then everything fell into perspective. This was Bella. I smiled, because this woman, this beautiful human being was now the center of my universe, and I knew what this meant, but I still wanted to check it over with Billy.

I had just imprinted on my best friend, and I didn't have to keep being a werewolf a secret from her, but I didn't know how she would react.

I was distracted by her climbing up the tree swiftly and sitting on a tree branch. She pulled the rope around the branch and tied a tight knot. She was so graceful, that it was hard to believe it was Bella. I almost ran out of the trees to catch her, when I saw her slide down the rope onto the tire swing.

The wind rushed through her hair showing a smile as she closed her eyes.

When her eyes didn't open, I emerged from the trees to stand in front of the beauty that was my best friend.

"Bella?" she smiled again at my voice, but when I said her name again, her eyebrows came together in confusion at my voice.

"Bella?" this time in curiosity, and it snapped her back to the present. I still was uncertain of this beautiful girl in front of me, "Bella? Is that you?" At this she seemed to come right back to present.

I watched as she took in my appearance, from how tall I was, to my Birkenstocks, and finally, looking at my eyes. When I looked into her chocolate eyes, I knew that all my worries had faded away, and everything I'd been looking for was right in front of me.

She took a deep breath, "Jacob?" I smiled widely, and she smiled in response. In that one smile I saw the 15 year old girl who was my best friend, and I knew who she was.

"Jake!" She shouted excitedly, and I could see her trying to get off the tire swing without breaking it. Silly Bella, like she could. She ran over to me and I could see how tall she was now, she wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my torso and hugged me. I was shocked at this new girl, but my arms made their way around to her back and I swung her around. Her warm body laughing in happiness.

_Warm?_

Okay, that was weird, nothing felt warm to me, but when I put her down and looked at her face, I felt the pull of the imprint. She must've felt the pull too, because I could see she felt that she had to step away.

"Jake…what are you doing here?" She asked. It was obvious now that Charlie hadn't let the secret slip.

"I just came by to check on my latest baby," I said smiling, as I walked over to the Guardian. I checked the paint and listened to see if there was any leaks, once I was satisfied that it was in perfect condition, I looked up to see Bella staring and laughing in disbelief.

She laughed, "No way…" I saw her laughter fade and then recognition spread through her features

"Wait a second…hold on here…back up!" She was waving her hands in front of her face. "You made the Mercedes Guardian? And you can put away a shit load of food? You're the one that was coming over to dinner?" She stumbled back onto the swing, but I was more shocked by her vocabulary.

"Yeah," I smiled, and then my smile faded,_ does she not want me here?_ "Do you not want me here?"

"No! It's not that," she shouted frantically, "I'm just surprised."

"I am too, I never knew that you'd look like this!" I said gesturing to her, "I mean, you're so much taller, and you aren't pale, you look great. I just can't believe it, I mean…you look like you could live on the rez! Like you could be a Quileute!" She smiled at my observation, and I was happy too. She would fit right in. But of course she'd remember Quil and Embry. I heard Billy's car pull up and he wheeled his way beside me, in time to see Bella's face light up again, seeing Billy.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Billy!" I looked at my dad, and he looked shocked and looked at her in disbelief, no doubt noticing that she was about my temperature no doubt. Maybe she had a fever…but she looked fine.

"Wow, Bella! Look how much you've changed! Jacob was right," he smiled, "you look like a Quileute."

"Man, I missed you Billy," she gave him another hug, and ran to open the door. I walked behind my dad, as he wheeled himself through the door and Bella closed it behind us and ran to the couch to plop down beside her father.

"_I was surprised, but I won't let you off the hook so easy next time Charlie, if you ever keep a secret this important like my best friend coming over, and making my favourite car ever, I will make sure you don't get my cooking for a month_." I could hear the fake menace in her voice. I heard her grab a chair from the table and put it in the living room, and then saw her drag the table that was loaded with food and pull it away from the wall with ease. I walked into the kitchen and stared in awe at the food in front of me.

"I missed you guys so much," I barely heard her. As I was about to ask where all this food was going, she beat me to it.

"My appetite has grown a lot, so I'll probably eat maybe a quarter of what is here, and Charlie told me that Jacob can eat a lot too, so I was cooking for hours. But I love doing it, I also enjoy eating it afterward." I was in shock, and couldn't believe what was in front of me, I knew that the pack would like it if she ever decided to cook for us. I made a note to ask her later.

Everyone sat down at the table, and began piling food onto their plates at once. I put a whole roast, almost half of the mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, and even some broccoli. I heard her laugh once, and I smiled a big goofy grin in response Then I began to dig into my food. I saw her smile, and then she began to eat along with me.

….

About half an hour later, all of the food was gone. I was surprised that Bella could eat that much, she ate almost as much as me. Though I did eat a little more than she did, she was pretty close behind me. Billy was just as surprised at I was, he couldn't believe that someone with Bella's physique, could eat as much as a werewolf.

I loved Bella's cooking, and I could only hope she'd made some of her pumpkin pies that I loved so much. "What's for dessert?" I smiled.

I saw some sort of amusement on her face, but when she realized that I was serious, dread and then a smile drifted across her face, as she went to the fridge, and grabbed three Pumpkin Pies. I took a whole one, and so did she. But I noticed that she only ate half.

When everyone was done, Bella got up from the table and loaded all of the dishes in the dishwasher. Then, she grabbed two beers from the fridge, and tossed them to Billy and Charlie. Charlie smiled and then he and Billy walked into the living room. I followed, needing to talk to my dad.

"Dad?" I sat next to him, me in the chair and him in his wheelchair.

"Yeah son?" he was still staring at the TV, but I knew that in about five seconds, he would be looking at me.

"Dad," I whispered, glad he still had his good hearing even after he quit being a werewolf, "how do you tell if you've imprinted?"

Just as I predicted he turned to me with half a smile, "Jake, did you imprint on Bella? Are your thoughts always centered around her?" He had an amused expression on his face.

"I think I did dad, she's all I can think about," I hung my head down looking at my feet.

"Jake, without a doubt, you've imprinted on her." He then gave me a pat on the back, and returned his attention to the game. I didn't know how I was supposed to explain this to Bella, but I did know that she would have to know everything.

The game ended and Billy and I headed to the door, I was regretfully having to leave to go on patrol, because a vampire had been spotted recently by Bella's house, the trail a day or two old.

Bella came out with her other half of pumpkin pie in her hands, smiling at me. She gave me a hug, then leaned down and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek. She handed me the pumpkin pie.

"I know how much you enjoyed it when we were little, so I made them before I came here, hoping to give one to you." She smiled at me and gave me one more hug. The pull just then was so strong, I almost decided to skip out on the pack and stay here and explain everything to her. When she pulled back and looked at me, I knew that she could feel the pull, and it was stronger than anything I'd ever seen in any of the packs minds.

"Bye Bells," I opened the door for my dad and he cruised down the ramp, "maybe you can come down by La Push tomorrow." I asked trying to disguise the hope in my voice.

"I'd love to Jake," her smile dropped a bit, "but I've got school tomorrow, I can't miss the first day, I have to get settled in."

"Alright then," I sighed, "come over after school. I'm done, and I don't start college for another year. I have too much work on my hands right now. Who knows, maybe I won't need to go at all!" I said amused, "I have my work cut out for me here.

"I'll come after school then Jake," she hugged me one more time, and then closed the door as I walked down the road to Billy's truck.

"I have late patrol dad," I said, throwing my shoes and shirt in the truck, I'll see you at home tomorrow morning okay?" I helped him in the car and he nodded.

"Sure kid, run along now, we need a better lead on this new vampire in the area." He started up the truck, and shooed me into the woods.

Once I was concealed, I took of my pants and tied them to my leg. I then phased and took off running on four paws, running patrol all over the forest.

_I told you so,_ I heard Embry say,_ I knew that you'd imprint on her Jake._

_How'd you know that?_

_Well remember when you were small, and you felt that faint pull towards her?_

I didn't know where he was going with this,_ Yeah…_

_Well, that was an imprint in progress, the legends talk about it. Sometimes, if you know your imprint before you phase, you feel a faint pull. But no-one notices it, because they don't know what they are before thy phase._

_Do the legends have anything to explain abnormally strong pulls for imprints?_

I could feel him searching through my thoughts and once he found the one he was looking for, he became puzzled._ No, I've never heard of that._

_Me neither._

Just then I caught a fresh trail of vampire,_ Gotcha! _ I thought, and headed on track. I could feel Embry pushing himself harder to get to where I was. I let out a long howl, letting everyone know that I found something. I instantly felt the rest of them in my head.

_What is it?_ That was Quil.

_You better have found something good Jake_,Paul was really starting to annoy me.

_Yessssssss!_ That was Seth, he was new, but excited about the new task of being what the legends called us,_ protectors._

_I can't believe this, I was having a good day too,_ that was Leah grumbling. She was the only female werewolf, and we all hated having her in our heads. She was with Sam, but after he became a werewolf, he imprinted on her cousin. And when she changed into a werewolf, everyone was unhappy about having to hear her complain all the time.

_What is it Jake?_ That was Sam, obviously concerned.

_I found her trail, it's heading back to La Push._

_Alright everyone, spread out from all angles, and Seth?_

_Yeah boss? _Seth was pushing himself hard.

_Could you go find Jared? He hasn't been around lately, and he needs to be here._ Just then we heard an ear piercing scream, and the squealing of granite being torn apart.

_Scratch that, everyone get to the clearing! That's where it's coming from!_ It was almost an Alpha command, but more like a need to be there to kill the vampire.

We then burst into the clearing from all sides, taking in the sight before us.

There was a sleek glossy black panther, tossing bits of the vampire that we were hunting into an ongoing fire. The vampire was olive-skinned and was screaming as he was being burned and shredded to pieces. Then, the panther, a tiny bit smaller than I was, pounced and closed it's teeth around the neck. It then ripped the head off and tossed it into the fire. After it put the torso in the fire, and finished watching the purple smoke rise through the air, it saw us.

Its eyes then widened in fear, taking us all in, not knowing who we were, or what we were doing here.

_What is it?_

_Will it hurt us?_

_What was it doing?_

_Why is it killing a vampire?_

All of these thoughts were filling our heads so fast, that I couldn't concentrate. I was just shocked that this panther could've done all that.

We were so overwhelmed that we didn't notice when it slipped away. We tried to follow it, but halfway into the woods, the scent disappeared into the water, and we all didn't feel like a swim.

_We're going beck to La Push now._ That was Sam's Alpha command.

We all agreed and began to make our way back, and just before we all phased again Sam had one more thing to say.

_Jacob?_

_Yeah Sam…_

_Congratulations on imprinting on Bella,_ I could hear the smile in his voice, and I knew he was in it with Embry all along.


	4. Car Trouble

**BPOV**

After I said good-bye to Jake and I shut the door. I leaned my head back and fell to the floor.

Being away from him, even for a few minutes automatically made me feel like a bunch of razor blades were being dragged down my skin and acid was being poured in them. There was actual physical pain when I was away from him, and it hurt so much.

"I need to go for a run," I muttered.

So I kicked off my shoes, opened the doors, and ran on the path into the forest.

….

For some weird reason, I always wake up before my alarm clock goes off.

I don't know when it started, but ever since I could remember, when I set an alarm clock, I would always wake up before it went off.

It was my first day at Forks High today, and I wanted to get up early so I could get my schedule, and get settled in before class started. So I had set my alarm for 6:30, but ended up waking up at 6:15.

I got up and put on some black skinny jeans, and white knee high boots. I also put on a figure fitting baby blue, long sleeved shirt, one of my favourites. I let my hair fall loose against my shoulders, in waves, and put on nothing but some mascara and clear lip gloss. I trimmed my side bangs, and then went downstairs to cook something for Charlie.

I decided to make pancakes, so in less than 30 mins, I had made three batches of pancakes, knowing that I'd probably eat two of them myself. I also put the coffee pot on, and sat down at the table and began eating.

Just then Charlie walked into the room.

"Hey kid," he was still half asleep, "thanks, you made breakfast." He smiled when he saw the pancakes. I remembered that they were his favourite breakfast dish.

After finishing about two thirds of the pancakes, I grabbed my plate and began to clean up the dishes. When I finished the last one, I grabbed my bag, and went over to my Mercedes Guardian. I was still so surprised, that Jake had made it. It was the best car ever. I wasn't looking forward to all the stares, but probably being the tallest person in the school would get me some stares anyways, and I was getting used to that.

When I pulled up in the parking lot at the school, I was pleased to see that I was the first one there, and that was my goal. I grabbed my bag, and locked the car with the security system. I wasn't about to let my car get stolen. I strode over to the office, and saw that the secretary's name was Ms. Cope.

"Hi Ms. Cope, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here for my schedule." She looked up at me, and I saw her mouth fall open, probably taking in how different I looked from everyone else in Forks, and how tall I was.

"Ms. Cope?" I was hesitant to say my request again.

"Huh?" she seemed to snap out of her trance and begin to look around, "oh yes, well…here's your schedule, and this is a slip that you have to get signed by all your teachers today. Please bring it back at the end of the day." I took the papers and put them inside my bag.

"Thanks Ms. Cope," I smiled, and I walked out of the room.

….

I walked over to a picnic bench, and sat down to look at my schedule.

English was first, then Music, then Math, then Biology and then Gym. This was going to be easy, I had done everything already that was on my schedule, and I felt really good about how I was going to do. Unlike others, I was able to balance everything in my life, and do everything I wanted to do, and everything that was required of me.

"Holy shit! Dude! Look at this car!" My head snapped up, and sure enough, there were people surrounding my car already. The parking lot was almost full, and two guys, were lounging by my car, and saying that it was theirs. And now that was starting to bug me.

"This is your car?" A blonde girl was trailing her finger down a brunette guy's chest seductively.

"Yea, it is mine," He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Well, how about a ride then," she smiled and pulled on the car door handle.

Wrong move.

The alarm on the car went off, and because the guy didn't own my car, then he couldn't turn it off. Everyone was running away from the car, because though the alarm wasn't deafening, they didn't want to go to jail. I saw the blonde girl slap the brunette guy across the face and stalk away. I took it then as my chance to go turn off my car's alarm.

As soon as I stood up, everyone turned their heads to look at me, and I didn't really like all of the attention. I hear whispers, cat calls, and everyone from what I could hear, was judging me.

"Chief Swan's daughter…."

"Heard that she was arrested…."

"….disappeared for a week before running away to live here…."

"…man dude, she's smoking hot…."

I tuned out the rest and walked over to my car. I turned off the alarm, and opened the door with my keys to get inside. I grabbed a 20 from the glove compartment for lunch and stuck it in my bag, then shut the door, locked it and looked at everyone while I made a show of putting the alarm on.

I then walked through the parting crowd, and ignoring the whispers made my way to my first class…English.

….

Having to sit through English, Music and Math with everyone staring at me, really sucked. I could barely work, and even the teachers were awestruck. When I went up to get my slip signed, it was stressful, because everyone was staring. I decided that if it didn't stop at lunch, I'd stand up on a table, and say something about it.

So far, no-one's made a move to approach me, and I was feeling pretty lonely, I missed Jake, and found myself wishing that I could transfer to the school on the rez. But unfortunately, I wasn't Native, so my wishes were wasted.

In the cafeteria, I piled my plate with five pieces of pizza, a giant caesar salad, and two cartons of chocolate milk. I used up my 20 and found an empty table. The one thing that sucked, was I can't eat with people staring at me. So I looked up at glared at everyone.

"Stop, staring at me, if you wanna know something, just ask, but please…" I hardened my face into a mask, "Please. Stop. Staring. At. Me." When everyone looked away, I could finally eat in peace. But when someone approached my table, I got a tiny bit annoyed.

"You're Bella right?" I looked up to find a sweet tan skinned girl with long brown hair and glasses looking at me.

"Yeah, why?" I was curious, she looked like a nice girl.

"I'm Angela, I thought since nobody was talking to you, and since they were just staring, I'd come and talk to you." She looked at the spot across from me.

I sighed, "Yeah, you can sit here, it'd be nice to have a friend at this school." I looked up at Angela and smiled a genuine smile. She smiled back, and we began eating in comfortable silence.

….

I liked Angela, she was a really sweet girl. It turned out that she was in both of my afternoon classes, and I was happy that I could have someone to talk to. Bio was easy, I partnered up with Angela and gym was my strength. I was good at running, I had great reflexes, and I was really happy that we were climbing up ropes today. I loved climbing ropes, I used to do it all the time back in Phoenix.

"Alright everyone!" Coach Clapp shouted, after blowing his whistle, "line up in front of these two ropes and climb up as far as you can go." On his queue everyone lined up and the reluctance was becoming apparent on everyone's faces. I think that I was the only one who wasn't.

"Betchya 5 bucks that her appearance is fake. She's gonna chicken out, or not be able to make it." I heard this guy, who I now knew was Tyler say.

"Nah, I think she's as tough as she looks," this was Mike, a guy who striked me as a golden retriever kinda guy. You know, as in someone that'd follow you around everywhere. "I think she'll make it to the top." He shot me a smile that was obviously supposed to be sly, but came across as dorky.

"You're on," just then it was my turn.

"Alright Swan," Clapp said, "show me what you've got," the tone in his voice made it apparent that this was what he was going to judge me on.

I stepped up to the rope, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I rolled my eyes, _idotic kids,_ and then began climbing. One hand was put up over the other, and I was beginning to get to the middle.

All the others were using their legs, and I knew from personal experience, that it was pointless to do that. It would waste time and energy. When I got to the top of the rope, I touched the ceiling, and slid down half way. And then, just for show, I swung back and forth until I had good height and distance. I swung myself halfway across the gym and landed on my toes, hardly making a sound. I then crossed my arms in front of my chest and began tapping my foot.

"You guys gonna go? Or is everyone gonna stare at me all afternoon?" everyone turned around then, and began climbing up the rope. I got a drink, though I didn't really need it, and walked to the girls change room.

After changing I walked back out into the Gym to walk out the door after class was done, but Clapp stopped me.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe.

"It's what I like doing, I do it for fun all the time at home, but the rope's attached to the tire swing, so I make it my goal to see how far I can land. It's fun," I shrugged.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to come back into the Gym for awhile." A shred of hope appeared in his eyes, for god knows what reason, so I followed him back in.

He went digging around in the supply closet, and while my back was turned chest passed a ball, of course I heard it coming, but anyone could've because of how quiet it was. I quickly spun around and caught the basketball, and shot it into the basket halfway across the gym, hearing the swish as it made it through the hoop.

"Amazing," he breathed.

He continued to pass the ball back, and I continued to throw the ball in the net, shot after shot, without getting out of breath. Then, Coach Clapp challenged me to one on one, because apparently no-one had beaten him before, and he knew that they were good if they could beat him.

It was a piece of cake.

I beat him ten to nothing. He decided to stop after that because he was tired, and he knew that I'd win without a doubt. He looked like he was debating in his head whether to ask me something.

"Spit it out Coach," that was all he needed.

"The team here has almost always won, but only by one shot, and most of it is because of defense, the guys on our team can't shoot a ball for their lives. So I was wondering, if maybe you could help, or maybe even join the team?" He looked at me expectantly.

I had nothing better to do, and it wouldn't take up much time, "Sure, why not?" I smiled at him. "Thanks Coach," I then grabbed my bag, and walked out of the gym.

….

Walking out to my car, there was only 10 cars left, and all the students were crowded around my car, intent on what two girls were doing to it. I decided to try and hear what the two girls were saying from across the yard.

"That bitch is going to take all the guys away, she's a complete show off!" this was a brunette.

"Oh, shut up Jessica! I'm the one who's title she's going to take! She's more popular than me, and this is only her first day!" This was a blonde.

"Lauren, we have to sabotage her!" This was Jessica, and by this point in the convo, they were the only two at my car, then, I saw Lauren take out a crow bar from her backpack.

"I got this from my house at lunch. If her car is destroyed, then she can't come to school and get attention for her new glossy car, she'll have to get attention for the beat up, ruined Mercedes." I took that as my cue to secretly make my way to the back of my car. They hadn't seen me, and by the time I got there, they had rammed out a window and put a huge dent in the door and roof.

While Lauren and Jessica's backs were turned, I crept up behind them, and towering over them I inspected the damage.

"Hmm," they snapped their heads up and turned around, Lauren hiding the crowbar. "you know, you're doing a pretty good job, but I don't know how I'm going to get this fixed." I began to pace towards them, cornering them against my car.

"You see, I don't like vandalism," I said, taking another step, "Or rumors, and I would never want to take your status as the school bitch," I looked at Lauren, "or the school slut. So I would suggest that you leave my car alone, and stop spreading rumors or this," I picked up a piece of the car door they'd smashed off, and crushed it into pieces with one hand, "will be you." They nodded their heads, and ran to their car screaming. Smirking, I threw the mauled piece of metal into the car and as I tried to open up the car door, I soon figured out that they'd fucked with the lock. So I pushed out the rest of the glass, put all of it into a plastic bag, threw it in the garbage, and climbed in through the window.

I knew that there was only one person I could go to, and I was actually planning to visit there anyway, but all the more reason to be there and stay longer. I don't need too much sleep, so I'd just stay there while my car was being fixed.

I drove into La Push.

….

When I pulled up to Jake's house, I took a look at it.

It hadn't changed a bit, the ramp, Jake's garage behind the house. Even the driveway was the same. I was happy that it was the same, it felt natural, familiar, and it felt like another home. But what I didn't realize, was that because Lauren and Jessica had busted my locks, I was going to have trouble getting out of the car.

I then got an idea. I sat with my legs on the drivers chair, so my upper back was out the window, I then did a back bridge so my arms reached the driveway, I then straightened my legs, and pushed lightly, so I rolled and got up onto my feet. Only a tiny bit of dust, I brushed it off.

"Bella!" I heard Jacobs voice, I turned and instantly smiled. But that unexplained pull was still there, and I was getting confused, and then remembered that Billy said he'd _imprinted_ on me.

Whatever that means.

"Hey Jake," My smile faded, "I need a favor, some bitches smashed up the Guardian after school because apparently, I'm _going to steal their place in the high school food chain._" I rolled my eyes.

Jake chuckled, "Yea, sure Bells, that probably explains why you were doing a back flip out your window." I laughed at that.

"We just have to get it into my back garage, is the parking brake off?" I nodded, "good, I needed to talk to you anyway." He then went to the back of the car and began pushing it to his garage with his bare hands, the weight didn't even seem to phase him.

"Uh, Jake?" I was getting confused, "how— I mean, what—" he cut me off.

"I'll explain when we get in the garage." He pushed it to the door and opened it up, then after pushing it into his garage, he waved me in and shut the door, turning on the light soon after.

I took a look around, seeing tools everywhere, a couch, mini-fridge, and some empty pop cans. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up to inspect the contents. I grabbed a cold turkey drumstick that was about the size of my fist and began eating it. I knew that Jake wouldn't mind.

"So do you know what they did?" he began inspecting the car door.

I swallowed, "They slammed chunks out of the door, bashed out the window, and fucked up my locks which was why you saw me getting out of the car through the window." I sat on the couch at took another bite of the drumstick. I was almost done it.

"Well, this'll take awhile, if I get to it straight away, you can have it for tomorrow, and I can probably be done by 10. Sound good?" he turned and then his eyes zeroed in on the drumstick in my hand. I put the whole front of the bone in my mouth and pulled it out to show it clean of any meat. I then waved it in his face smiling.

"I was gonna eat that," he fake pouted.

"Well, I would feel bad, except for that old saying…what was it…" I pretended to think as my smirk became more pronounced," Oh yea, you snooze you loose." I then threw the bone across the room and into the compost behind his head.

"Fifty points for Swan! And the crowd goes wild," Jake fake cheered while I giggled.

"Uh…Jake, you said that you had something to tell me?" I leaned back onto the couch again, watching him while he worked.

"Oh yeah…uhmm…" he was looking in the car when I remembered that piece of metal that I crushed and threw in there_ oh no!_ "What's this? It looked like it's been crushed by some sort of person with super strength! Or someone that works out a lot...I've seen humans do that before," he threw it to me and I caught it, pretending to inspect it.

"Why do you talk that way?" I asked.

"Talk what way," he was looking at the window, or lack thereof.

"About humans, as if you weren't one," I wrapped my fingers around the metal, one by one fitting them into the holes I left before in perfect sequence.

"That's kind of the story that I wanted to tell you Bella," I saw his head begin to turn, so I threw that piece of metal into the garbage behind him so he wouldn't see how my fingers and hand matched.

"Well, what is it?" He turned towards the door and began to open it.

"I better show you, it's the only way to explain it fully without people thinking that you're insane." He stepped out the door and then I followed.

"You may be freaked out Bella," he said with kind eyes, "but remember, it's just me. Okay?" I nodded, preparing myself for the worst. Jake then walked into the forest and I heard his shorts dropping to the floor. I then just acknowledged that he was wearing nothing but shorts, not even shoes…odd.

Just then, out of the trees, walked a giant russet-brown wolf, about the size of a horse. I widened my eyes in awe, and then looked at his eyes. They were the same forest green as Jakes, so I knew that it was him. Though something about him looked familiar, I couldn't put a finger on it.

I walked out to the giant animal/human and held my hand out, I was a little shorter than it, but I could see eye to eye. I stretched out my hand, and touched his snout, and running my fingers through his fur I ran my hand to his cheekbone, and using my other hand, I cradles his head in both of my hands. And just then, a wet slimy pink tongue slid up the side of my face.

"Ewww Jake! You licked me!" He barked out a laugh and trotted around me. I smiled and chased him into the woods. I was a fast runner, but he was faster. I was pushing myself to the limit. Swerving around trees and under branches, I thought I knew the path he was going on.

I really ran fast then and just barely pulled ahead of him as I entered the clearing and skidded to a halt. I was happy with myself, and I turned around to see Jake appearing out of the trees. I smiled widely, and he had wide eyes.

"I'm a fast runner," I smiled meekly and walked over to him. I began brushing his fur on his back when I got an idea.

"When I was a little girl," I began, "I always wanted to ride a horse. But because I was so uncoordinated it was utterly impossible." I clanked around the clearing, looking at the green grass, and the flowers and stream.

"I never got a chance to ride one, or be on an animals back, but I do have an idea of what it's like." As if reading my mind, Jake lowered his belly onto the forest floor and gestured to his back with his head. I smiled and climbed on, straddling his back. He then took off running into the forest at full speed. With the wind whipping through my hair and the feeling of flying, I sat back on Jakes back and put my arms to the side. I then screamed a happy scream, and he jumped over a layer of earth, with me still on his back.

We were back at his house in less than 3 mins, and I was ecstatic. I got off his back and he went into the woods and changed back. When he came back I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, "can we do it again tomorrow?" I loved it, and the pull was growing stronger, which reminded me of something.

"Jake? Remember when you first came over, and you were in the living room with Billy and I was cleaning up from dinner?" he nodded. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I heard something and I wanted to ask you what it meant." I looked down at the grass.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Jake then launched into an explanation about his tribe, and how they descended from wolves. He explained the legends with Taha Aki and how he merged with a wolf.

About how it was genetic.

Then he told me about Imprinting.

"It's when a wolf sees his other half, the person that they're meant to be with for the rest of their life. When he first sees her, she becomes the center of his universe, nothing else matters but her. It can happen at any age. Quil Imprinted on Emily's niece Claire when she was only two. He was whatever she needed at the time, a brother, a friend. And now that they're older, they're in love. That's what happened to us. I imprinted on you, but for some reason, it feels stronger." He scratched his chin in thought.

I was relieved to finally know what this was all about. But nervous too, I couldn't tell him anything about me. It would all revolve around that.

"And there are vampires in the area?" I was curious about this.

"Yeah, but a black panther killed the last leech we saw, got to it before we did, and that still weird's us out, we don't know how it killed the vampire." We then walked into the garage and he began working on the car door.

A wolves calling howl echoed through the forest.


	5. Legends

"_Yeah, but a black panther killed the last leech we saw, got to it before we did, and that still weird's us out, we don't know how it killed the vampire." We then walked into the garage and he began working on the car door. _

_A wolves calling howl echoed through the forest._

….

**JPOV**

Sam's howl called from a distance to let us all know that he'd found another leech.

"Oh no," I put my face in my hands, "I'm sorry Bella, but I have to go. Sam spotted another leech. You can stay here if you want, it shouldn't take long." I waited for her to nod and then I ran out the door and phased mid-stride.

I saw where Sam was and began running towards him.

_What's going on?_

Sam was circling a clearing watching the vampire and trying to find the right position to kill it._ There's a vampire, but there's something different about it._

_Like what?_

_I don't know, I can just sense that it's more dangerous than the others. Whether its an extra talent, or its more powerful I don't know._

Just then Embry phased and entered our heads._ What's up guys? What'd I miss?_

We filled him in , and soon enough we were all circling the clearing trying to zero in on the vampire.

She was a red head, we'd seen her before, and I think I overheard her name being Victoria. She was dangerous, that much we could all tell, but we didn't know why.

I stepped out of the trees first, and she looked at me, dropping the human carcass that she was drinking from. A look of fear flashed in her eyes, and then once she realized what I was, it turned into a smirk.

"Well, well," she sneered, "if it isn't another shape shifter. A werewolf this time…the last one I fought was a black panther, she was a weird little thing. Tore my arm off, but of course, I put it back on before she had a chance to burn it." I growled at her.

_So the panther is a girl?_ Asked Embry.

_Apparently,_ I answered.

Then everyone else came out of the trees and when her back was turned I lunged for her throat. But she was quick. She spun around to face me and clawed at my throat, somehow she took a glowing strand of gold from my blood, and then threw me back against a gorge. When I didn't feel the sting and hurt from healing, I warned the others.

_Don't get too close to her! She'll take away your healing power and don't let her draw blood!_ That scared everyone, but I told them not to worry about me, and continue fighting. When she knocked everyone back and began to try and take Sam's healing there was a menacing roar and Victoria's head whipped around in fear.

Just then, the same black panther came charging out of the trees roaring and lunged for her throat. Victoria was quick, but the panther was quicker. She ripped the head off and threw it into the stream, and then ripped the rest of the limbs off of the body and threw them in different directions. That wouldn't kill her, I knew, and the panther did too, but it gave us time to run and prepare for her later. Just then, I shifted back into my human form and passed out, only to see the panther come towards me, and put me on her back.

….

I woke up to being in my garage and having Bella right beside me.

"Wha—" I winced, my head hurt.

"Don't move okay?" Bella looked at me with concerned eyes, and put a cold towel on my forehead, "You've been badly injured, and your healing powers haven't come back yet. You probably can still shift into a wolf, but you don't heal like one, judging from what Sam told me, Victoria took your healing power." She looked at me with remorse in her eyes and then helped me outside to lie down in the grass. The cold air felt nice. And then we were surrounded by the rest of the pack.

Just then, my dad came out and took my broken arm. He snapped the bone into place and I gritted my teeth in pain. He then began to get paper mache ready so he could make a cast. Because of him being part of a pack of werewolves, he needed to know this so he would be able to help us if we broke any bones.

After my cast was done that was the only thing that was wrong with me, but he said that I couldn't transform until my arm was better, and that really sucked for me. I loved running as a wolf, and I loved being a wolf, but until Billy searched the legends to find out if I could get my healing power back, well, I guess I was stuck letting my arm heal naturally.

We all sat down and Sam lit a bon fire. We began to talk about what this could mean.

"Well, the only thing that the legends say, is that there's only one type of remaining shifter, and that's the black panther." Everyone was leaning close to Sam, wanting to know.

"Long ago, when Taha Aki merged with the wolf, there was another spirit who wanted to try and that was Korie Kelly. He was the brother of Taha Aki and was jealous of the wolves that his brother and his children would become, and what his sons were. So he ran away, searching for a black panther as his spirit self.

"Korie Kelly was gone for months, and everyone went out looking for him, but when they found his body, they thought he was dead, so they slashed his throat, just incase any evil spirits would try to take his body and hurt the tribe.

"Korie Kelly wasn't having any luck trying to find a panther, but when he went to try and find his body, it was no longer there, and he found his blood where it was. Rage filled him and he tried even harder to find a panther, and soon after succeeded.

"He went to the tropical rainforest, and found a lone panther, abandoned by his family. Korie Kelly persuaded the creature to let him join in his body, because he didn't have one, and the panther complied. They made their way back to the tribe together.

"When Korie Kelly came back, he was greeted by his friends and wife. But he vowed to never tell what he'd become, he wanted to make a pack of his own, to challenge his brother out of hatred. And when that time came though, Taha Aki was dead. He'd died fighting a vampire. But Korie Kelly had challenged his nephew, and he stayed away from social events so that they wouldn't realize he wasn't ageing. But when the time came, and all of Korie Kelly's sons had matured, he told them their secret, and his story about wanting to take over the tribe.

"His sons and him went to conquer the tribe, and won, almost killing all of the werewolves except for three, and they were Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara Sr. They ran away to protect their species and come up with a plan.

"When they got far enough away, they began planning. There were around 10 panthers who were in the pack and controlling the tribe, and they had no idea how to defeat them. But they then decided it was worth a try to destroy them all.

"It was a hell of a fight, and Levi Uley almost died, but they had all killed three Panthers each, but when the last one ran, it left a scar on Ephraim's left shoulder, so that they would never forget the panthers, and how they would still be free and living.

"That mark was something else though, it was one that is passed down through the Black family, and will continue to be present on all of it's descendants. Including you Jacob," everyone looked at me, and I turned around, revealing three scars drawing across my shoulder blade. A bit lighter than my russet-brown skin.

"I'd always wondered how I got them, and I never remembered getting hurt," I wondered, turning back around.

"Do you know the name of the panther that escaped?" Quil asked, he and Embry looked intent on what Sam was saying.

"No, but some say that it was still around, making sure that the tribe was okay, some say that it's still out there, waiting for the right moment to strike and kill us all, but some say that it was killed, never to be seen again. But judging by what we've seen, and another panther killing a vampire, I think it's still out there," Sam chuckled, "Bella you look like you've seen a ghost.

Bella laughed at that, a forced chuckle, "It was weird, I could see everything playing through my head, like a movie." She got that little crease between her eyebrows, the one she got whenever she was worried.

"Are the panthers still your enemies?" Bella asked Sam.

"Yes, but only because of our history. If it shows any hatred or violence towards us, I don't think it would be a threat, but judging by how it helped out Jake today, I don't think it'll be a problem. Though that vampire is still out there, no doubt trying to kill all of us." Sam then put out the fire.

"I think we should all go now, Jake, you have to rest, and Bella, considering the condition of your car, I'll drive you home." Bella instantly shook her head.

"That's alright Sam, I'm a really good runner, and I haven't had a good run for awhile, I'll be happy to just run home. Thanks for the offer though," Sam looked like he was about to protest, but Bella turned, and walked to the house, I followed her.

Once we were in front of the house, I asked, "Are you sure, that Sam can't give you a ride? You won't be getting your car back for awhile now," I looked down, feeling guilty.

"Don't you feel guilty Jacob Black! I love running, you saw that this afternoon," she smiled, "and don't worry about me, you have to heal, and search the legends for any situation like this one, you have to get your healing back." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

So I did.

When I kissed her it was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I saw this long silver cord attaching our souls together, and then saw that there were two. That was weird, but I ignored it. I wrapped my good arm around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. The kiss builded until we had to break it to breathe.

"Goodnight Bella," I smiled, and kissed her one more time.

"Night Jake," she smiled, and then turn and ran down the street.

….

I woke up the next morning to a stab of pain in my arm.

I'd leaned on it in my sleep and it was killing me. I got up and went downstairs to find the painkillers. Usually I was fine, but because of the no healing thing, I was really starting to get annoyed.

I gulped two down with a glass of water, and then went to the fridge to grab the milk. I grabbed a whole box of Rice Krispies and poured it into a mixing bowl. Then I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon. I then sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV when there was a news bulletin that caught my attention.

"There was a sighting of a black panther running through the woods last night, hikers say that it was almost the size of a horse. It didn't attack them but it flew by with stunning speed. The hikers were in Forks, and the panther seemed to ignore them, as if it didn't care about them. The hikers had their camera's out shooting photos before the panther had run in front of them, here is their photo of the panther." A picture of the same sleek glossy panther that we saw yesterday appeared on the screen.

I finished my cereal and then put my dishes in the dishwasher. I then decided to go for a run, so I locked the door behind me and ran into the forest. I caught the smell of the panther and began to follow the trail, but when I saw that it led across the freeway, I decided to let it go. Though I was curious.

I decided to head to my garage and see what I could do to Bella's car with one arm.

….

After about 6 hours, I'd gotten the door fixed, and the locks unjammed. Now Bella could get in and out of her car. Just as I was about to start on the window, Bella walked in.

"Bella!" I smiled a wide grin, and went over to hug her. She kissed me softly once and then took a look at me arm.

"Do you think you can get your healing powers back?" she looked at me with genuine concern, and I was then wondering myself.

"I don't know, but I'm going to Levi's tomorrow to see if he's known anything about it at all in the past." Bella went to sit on the couch, and she put her hands in her lap.

"Is your tribe still mad at what the panther descendants did?" She looked at her car and began circling it.

"I don't think so, we're glad that the last one didn't do anything bad to us, so they must've been blackmailed or something into doing it." I Then slid the new window into place and one minute later, Bella's car was back to normal.

"There you go," I smiled stepping back to admire my work, "all work done, with a broken arm." I turned to Bella and sat down next to her.

"There was a report on a panther sighting yesterday at night. Two hikers were taking photos and caught one of a panther. But it went right by them." I was still curious about where it was.

"Do you want to take a walk to that clearing you were in yesterday?" she looked at me curiously.

"How did you—" but she was already out the door. _Strange._

I followed her into the forest, and ran with her to the clearing. She then found a nice patch of green grass and we sat down. I was happy to be with her, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. But she seemed hesitant, like there was something that she was keeping from me.

"Bella?" I looked at her more closely, "what is it?"

"Nothing," she was too quick to say it. I knew then that something was wrong, and I wasn't happy about her lying.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything right?" just then, the vampire from yesterday, Victoria, came running out of the bushes and flung me against the cliff. I could hear my bones crack as I fell. I quickly go up ignoring the pain, and walked in front of Bella, to protect her.

"A nice gesture on your part, but this girl is keeping something from you. I'm surprised you didn't see it before." She grabbed my neck, and lifted me off the ground.

"Put. Him. Down." Bella was shaking with rage.

"Make m—" Victoria was cut off.

"NOW!" Bella screamed. Victoria then dropped me onto the forest floor that was at Bella's feet. I felt really weak.

"You know that if he finds out then he'll leave you. You're something he can't and won't love." They began to circle each other. _What was she talking about?_

"He won't care," Bella was sticking up for me.

"He'll leave you."

"No he won't!" Bella was getting mad now, and she was shaking so violently, it looked like she was holding something back.

"You're a big screw up Bella, and you were back in Phoenix." Bella positioned herself behind me and growled furiously._ Did Bella just growl?_

"I've had enough of you Victoria," Bella sneered, "I tolerated you when you ditched me for James, and then came back screaming that you were burning. I may have changed that day, but I still cared about you. I warned you about James, but you blamed me." She stood her ground, and I was getting more confused than ever.

"James taught me a better way of life, and he's my mate." She sneered, "but you, you'll never find love, you'll be stuck alone for the rest of your life. Oh yeah, something to make you madder," Victoria took a step towards her, and Bella leaned into a crouch, "I was the one that killed your grandfather."

Bella let out a strangled cry and began to sob, but a minute later it was replaced with rage, and then she let out a menacing roar and jumped over me.

And before me stood a sleek, glossy black panther.


	6. Revelations

**BPOV**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Did I just phase in front of Jake?

I took a quick glance down at my paws and silently cursed again. But I looked up at Victoria. My ex best friend and growled._ You killed my grandfather, the only one of my species who was still alive._ I was the only one left, and that made dying hard.

Victoria snarled at me, and I lunged for her throat. There was one more thing that Victoria didn't know about panthers, and it was great when it came to hunting and fighting vampires. We could only be hurt by our own kind in panther form, and our blood healed all wounds.

She grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the clearing into the cliff where she threw Jacob earlier, I slammed against the side, and pretended to slump to the ground. I was good at playing hurt/dead. Victoria strode over to me, and I heard Jacobs faint, "NO!" but he was too weak to get up.

"You honestly thought you could defeat me you little bitch! You tried to save me from my fate by killing James, and in return, I'm going to take away yours," she snarled. I lowered my head to the ground as I saw her stride over to Jake's body. I silently got up, a growl building in my throat and lunged for her neck, ripping it off of her body and throwing it to the ground. Another good thing about our blood, it killed vampires with one drop, but then again, Victoria didn't know that.

I sliced the pad of my paw open and dripped one drop into her mouth and then attached it to her body. My blood was poison to vampires, and not to anyone else, and as the poison ravaged her body she crumbled to a dust. I saw the pile at my feet, and I blew it away in different directions. I watched my paw close up and then walked towards Jake, shock rather than fear on his face.

I saw an open bleeding wound and gave him a reassuring glance before slicing my paw open again. I let a drop drift into his bloodstream, and then his healing returned to normal. I offered a half hearted glance, and was about to change back when I thought about the obvious.

I was his enemy, and no matter if I was his imprint or not, I knew he was probably disgusted. I turned around and bolted to the bushes just as Jake stood up and reached towards me.

….

**JPOV**

Bella is a panther.

I kept running through that fight scene in my mind over and over.

When I saw that her blood had killed Victoria, and that Victoria had known her before, I was shocked. I was also a bit scared when she came over to me and put a drop of her blood into my bloodstream, but I knew that she'd never hurt me. I had imprinted on her after all. But when it began to heal my wounds and I could heal again I was shocked. I never heard of the power of panther blood before. I tied my shorts to my ankle and phased, instantly running after her in the direction she went.

_Jake, what happened? You're not supposed to be phasing._ Embry was running patrol around La Push.

I ran over the confrontation, and about Bella being a panther. I was scared about what they would think.

_I'm afraid that everyone else will want to destroy her because she's a panther. Though they know that she wont hurt us, I can't help be afraid that they'll want to kill her._

What Embry said next was what made sense.

_She's your imprint Jake, they can't kill her. Mortal enemy or not._ I smiled inwardly and began running, picking up her scent. When it disappeared I stood where the trail ended. I walked into the woods to phase again, and came back out with my shorts on.

"Bella?" I asked softly. I heard no response. I guess that this would have to be a monologue then.

"Bella, I know that you must be scared right now. And I know that you won't want to come out. But when I imprinted on you, it became the packs responsibility to protect you. The imprint cannot be killed, such a thing will cause such pain to the person who imprinted that it would effect the whole pack. It would feel like half of your soul had been ripped out, so they can't kill you Bella, whether you're a panther or not. You're still the same Bella we all love, just an unexpected twist. I love you, and I wouldn't leave you no matter what, though it does explain why the panther that we saw could destroy a vampire. Please Bella, come out." I looked at the ground, and after waiting for five minutes I sighed and turned around to walk back.

Bella was right there.

Seeing her up close, I could still see her chocolate brown eyes. She was about the same size as Leah, maybe a bit bigger, and she was sleek black. I reached out to scratch under her chin, and she purred contently. I then reached out with my other hand and stroked down her back. I then took her head in both hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"I will love you no matter what Bella." She then rubbed up against me and I hugged her. I then ran to the trees and then phased and came back out to meet her. I looked her straight in the eye and spoke to her.

_Bella, if we told Sam the situation, I think he'd love you to be part of the pack._ I didn't know if she could hear me, but I did know that Sam would be happy that it was Bella who was the panther, and not someone who would attack the pack.

_You think so?_ She asked softly.

_Yeah, I do._ I then walked up to her and nudged her body,_ time to go to La Push so we can tell Sam._ She nodded, and then we made our way back to La Push, side by side.

….

**BPOV**

Walking back into La Push was scary. I was more afraid than I've ever been before in my life. The man I love was my enemy years ago, he'd imprinted on me, and now he was going to take me to the pack. I was scared.

I was terrified.

He said that he would be blocking his thoughts until we got to the place where Sam held meetings as wolves. I was instructed to stay behind in the trees until Jake spoke to them and told them about the confrontation with Victoria. He let me into his head so I could listen, but I blocked my mind from them so they couldn't hear me.

Sam spoke first,_ Jake, what did you need to talk to us about?_

_Sam, I am begging you not to jump to conclusions and hear me out. I need to show you what happened._ Jake began to run through our walk in the woods and into the confrontation with Victoria. He showed them the conversation and my anger, and about killing my grandfather. Then he showed them when I phased and shock crossed their faces. But before they could say anything Jake showed them how my blood killed Victoria, and how one drop of mine healed his wounds and restored his healing back to normal.

_Where is she?_

_Is she a threat?_

_How can that be though?_

_This is confusing…_

_She healed you?_

_She killed the vampire?_

_Wow, one drop of blood eh?_

_Quiet guys,_ Sam spoke.

I waited in anticipation.

Leah didn't.

_How could you do that Jake? Imprint on a panther? Our enemy? And then we're all supposed to just love her because she killed another bloodsucker? Like the other one with dreadlocks?_ I saw that she began advancing on Jacob, and made no move to stop her, but through the pack mind I saw that her mind was blocked. They were waiting like I was.

_I can't control who I imprint on Leah, and I didn't know she was a panther, and she isn't a threat to the res. She belongs here just as—_

_Yeah, so? She's your imprint you're supposed to think that,_ she took another few steps,_ and she's a descendant of the enemy, meaning that she's ours too._ I saw Jake about to protest again, and I saw Leah about to lunge.

I roared and leapt from the trees soaring over Jacob, and landing in the space between her and Jake.

_Don't touch him!_ I snarled. And I could see genuine fear cross her face as she retreated. She probably hadn't seen me us close before, and figured I'd be a normal sized panther, when in truth, I was bigger than her. Just then I realized what I'd done.

I looked around at the rest of the pack and saw the fear cross their faces._ I don't want to hurt anyone, but I tried to keep this my secret so I wouldn't loose everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone, and just because I'm a panther, doesn't mean that I want to kill you guys. My grandfather Kae Kelly was the last panther in my bloodline before me. His father was the one who you didn't kill. He tried to teach my grandfather to hate werewolves and to rebel against them, but he didn't understand why and detached himself from my grandfather and met my grandmother. They had my mom Renee and she had me. When I phased for the first time, it was very unexpected, and my grandfather was there for me. We became very close friends and did everything together._

_But when I went back to school, I realized that I couldn't tell everyone, because they'd think that I was either crazy, or they'd be scared out of their mind. When my friend Victoria came and began to talk to me about how glad she was that I was back after being sick. But I was actually gone because I was getting my anger under control. The point was, she reeked of leech. But she wasn't a vampire, that much I knew, but she smelled like one._

_She told me about James._

_James was a vampire, when I first saw him I knew. He was poorly covering up his eyes with contacts and I warned her that he was dangerous, but she didn't listen. She disappeared for two days, and when she never came back I went to hunt him. When I found him, she was with him. I quickly killed him for being the _bloodsucking leech_ he was and saw that Victoria was one too, I made a move to kill her, because I had to, but in a flash she was gone._

_I figured out that my grandfather died when he never phased anymore. I went to my grandmothers house and she told me that he was murdered. That was the hardest day of my life, when I knew that I was the last of my kind. _ A tear slid down my cheek as I finished the story.

_The changes my body took on were suttle but after awhile became known. I decided to move to Forks so everyone at school wouldn't freak out. And then Jake showed up. I never wanted to tell you, and I never wanted to hurt you. I don't wish to be a burden, so if you want, I'll just try and remove myself from Forks._ I turned away and began to walk towards the trees so I could go back home and sneak into the house.

_Wait,_ I froze. That was Sam.

I turned around and looked Sam dead in the eye._ Do you wanna kill me instead?_ I spat that out.

_No, I can only speak for myself when I think it would be a shame to waste what you can do on focusing on the past. What I think is that you could be valuable to our pack. Though you're a cat, and yes, we're wolves, you could be our secret weapon. The legends left out what you can do, and I think that you in our back could be a huge benefit._ I heard choruses of agreement.

_All in favor of Bella in the pack say I._

_I!_ everyone but Leah said in unison. I noticed that.

_It's settled then,_ Sam turned to me,_ Isabella Swan of the Kelly tribe, we welcome you into our pack._ I instantly felt something in my mind shift, and I could hear everyone's thoughts without trying. When I felt something slip from my mind and saw everyone else saw it I groaned inwardly.

_That's going to get old after awhile._ Everyone laughed at that.


	7. Scars

**BPOV**

I made my way back to the res, instantly remembering that I had no clothes.

_I'll ask Emily to get some for you,_ Sam phased out and I saw him run into the house. He came back and laid them down in front of me. He smiled lightly and then walked inside the house and everyone else followed, I heard Jacob come up beside me in human form.

"Come in after you phase back, Emily's making dinner for everyone. You're one of us now, regardless of the animal that you change into." I tried to smile, but you cant in a cat body, their bone structure and lack of muscles in their face made it impossible. When he walked away I phased back and put on the sports bra and shorts._ Shit! _ I inwardly groaned, _can't cover it up anymore._ I walked inside.

I sat down at the table next to Jacob and began eating. It was then that I saw Emily. She had three long red gashes extending from her forehead to her chin bringing down her mouth into a frown on one side. _Now I know why they say its dangerous to be around young werewolves._ But one smile was all it took for me to recognize her.

"Em?" I tried to see if her expression faltered, but she looked so much like my old best friend from Phoenix.

She almost dropped the plate she was holding, "Iz?" I jumped up and ran to her, hugging her fiercely being gentle though, as to not hurt her.

"I can't believe it's you!" I smiled and pulled back to get a good look at her. I ignored the scars and only saw the girl I knew when I was little.

"You've changed Iz." She smiled, "but I guess I should call you Bella now." I nodded and saw her eyes rake over my body, and I prepared myself for her starting to yell as her eyes zeroed in on my stomach.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she yelled, "what the hell happened to you?" I flinched and saw everyone look at my stomach curiously.

There were three long gashes along my stomach which were long pink lines extending from one side to the other. Against my now tan skin they were just as prominent as they were when I got them. I heard everyone gasp and I instantly tried to cover it up.

"I knew that you'd notice, that's why I dreaded the sports bra." Emily wouldn't stop prying.

"What happened!" she sounded concerned.

"I was in my human form, and Victoria got to me, scratching three long gashes into my stomach, her fingernails coated in venom," I sighed and looked down, "I'm immune to it, and it heals any wound it touches, but we never heal from venom, though it burns like hell, once it passes through the system, the only thing left are the scars," I trailed my fingers over the scars on my stomach, hating her for them.

"The feud between us has gone on for a really long time. I'm glad its over," A lone tear slid from my eye. Just then I snapped my head up, "Stop worrying about me," I wiped my cheek, "it's time to eat." I piled four plates in my hands and forearms and serves all the hungry wolves that were sitting there. I took one out to Leah, and then grabbed a plate of my own and sat down to eat. When I was done, I took them to the sink.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Emily approached me from behind, "Outside?" I nodded and then followed her into the backyard.

"Bella, do you think that your blood can heal my scars?" she asked, and rolled up her sleeve. I saw three more on her arm, and I felt pity.

"Sam regrets it everyday he sees me, and I know that they probably won't heal completely, but can you at least try?" I was hesitant, because I knew I'd have to open them to heal them. I told her that.

"I know it'll be painful, but I hate hearing the pitiful remarks," she looked down, and I reached out to give her a hug.

"I'll try," I sighed and got up. I began sniffing and followed the smell to a cabinet and found morphine. I also grabbed a knife from the closet and went back out to see Emily. I saw everyone watching what I was doing, and then I shot them a reassuring glance. I made eye contact with Sam, "I'm not going to hurt her," I mouthed. He was worried, but still accepted it.

I sat down beside Emily and gave her an injection of morphine. "I'm going to have to open up the scars," I said regretfully," are you okay with that?" she nodded.

I poked and prodded her face. "Can you feel that?" she shook her head. "Alright here we go." I opened up all three scars quickly and then winced as I slashed my hand open. I let the blood drip into her cuts and I told her to close her eyes. I ran inside to grab a nearby towel and soaked it with water. I went back out and wiped the blood off of her face. I gasped in shock.

Her face was normal again, and though her back was turned to everyone they were still worried. Her mouth was in a grin, both sides and her almond shaped eyes were symmetrical again. She had high cheekbones and a wonderful complexion. I was glad that no-one would have to see the scars anymore.

I rolled up her sleeve and sliced the scars open again, I sliced my hand open again and let the blood drip down the scars. I wiped off the blood, and Emily stared in awe as she watched her skin mold back together. She threw her arms around me after I wiped my hand free of the blood.

"Thank you so much Bella," she was crying and I held her tight.

"You're welcome," I smiled widely. I pulled back and helped her stand up. We walked into the house, backs still turned to the boys. Then I led her into the living room and all the boys stood frozen in shock.

"I guess my blood heals scars too," I smiled. But this wasn't my moment, it was Emily's. I pushed her forward and she walked over to Sam. He caressed her face and kissed her lips. Everyone was smiling and they all burst into applause. I saw Emily blush under her dark skin and I touched the scars on my stomach, wishing that I could heal them too. I turned around and walked into the backyard picking up the morphine, needle, knife and towel. I threw them in the garbage and went back outside and walked into the forest, until I came across a fresh trail that was created maybe ten minutes ago. I wasn't a wolf so I couldn't howl, so I ran back into the house to find Sam.

I dragged him outside, "There's a fresh vampire trail in the woods by your house." He immediately tensed and went in to tell the others. I quickly ran into the woods, took off my clothes and phased.

_Alright, I'm taking point,_ Sam was taking order. _Paul and Jared are on my flanks. Jacob will take point on the other side with Quil and Embry on his flanks. Leah will be in between the two on my left side and Seth on my right. Bella, you're our secret weapon, so I'd like you to stay hidden for awhile._ We all agreed and split up. We began advancing on the threat and began circling them in a field. There were seven of them and nine of us. They began closing in on them when I heard Sam order,_ Now Bella!_

I leapt into the clearing roaring as I bared my teeth at the vampires. The smallest one turned towards me and shock crossed our faces. _Alice? Why would Alice and the Cullen's be here?_

_You know them?_ Sam was beginning to retreat at my knowledge of who they were.

_Yeah, they helped me through loosing my grandfather, though I knew I was supposed to kill them, they knew my grandfather and were great friends. I lost touch with them after awhile._ I looked at Alice curiously. She murmured something to the rest of her family and they all turned to look at me. I knew that it wouldn't be appropriate to phase back, so I raised up onto my hind legs and hugged Alice as best as I could.

"My god Bella, I can't believe it," she was practically jumping up and down, "it's really you. I thought I smelled you but we couldn't be sure." I purred, showing her my content. The rest of the family came to pet me, showing me that they were happy to see me.

"It's great to see you Bella," he smiled.

_You too Edward,_ We'd discovered that I can only let people into my mind if I let them.

I ran back into the woods, phased and came back out. The rest of the pack did the same. I hugged them all, wincing because of the smell, but I was happy to see them nonetheless. Emmett picked me up and swung me around, then trapped me in a headlock but before he could I grabbed his head a flipped him on his back.

"I've gotten better Emmett," I laughed as the dumbstruck expression on his face turned into a smile.

"I missed you li'l sis." He gave me one more hug before I went to hug Carlisle and Esme.

"Guys, this is my pack," I gestured to everyone behind me, "everyone, this is Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle is a doctor, and he tended to all my wounds that I got before they had to leave. He helped this one fade," I gestured to my stomach.

After that, we made a treaty with them, if they stayed off our lands, didn't change anyone into a vampire, and didn't attack us, we could live with them here. I was happy that I had my old friends back.

….

I finally got back to school after that long weekend.

Angela sat with me again, but this time her boyfriend Ben came too. He looked a bit scared, but after awhile warmed up to me. I mentioned the bonfire in La Push that was coming up tonight and they said they'd love to go. I smiled and gave Angela a hug before I made my way to biology.

In gym I got to get out of class and teach the boys basketball team how to shoot well. I got them all to line up as I'd throw them a ball and they'd have to shoot. But they'd have to move fluidly in order for it not to get messed up. I wasn't going to wait for them to be ready. There were 10 of them on the team, so I got 20 basketballs and pulled the rack beside me. I heard them gossiping about me.

"She's a girl, what can she teach us?"

"I mean c'mon, what is she gonna teach us? How to miss?"

"I bet she can't even run a mile."

"I'm older than her, what can she possibly know that I don't?"

I guess that I'd have to change my strategy. When they got out I had them line up.

"Alright guys, we're running four miles for a warm up! Lets go!" I began running and heard how cocky they were getting. "C'mon! We're sprinting! Under a minute! Let's go!" I picked up the pace and began running fast. One boy came up beside me and tried to strike up conversation.

"I'm Harley," he wasn't bad looking.

"Bella," I shook his hand.

"Wanna race?" he looked confident.

"Only if you want your ass kicked," I grinned. He ran faster and I let him go infront.

"Alright guys! 30 seconds left, lets go!" I picked up the pace to run with Harley and shot him a grin before running ahead about half as fast as I could. They crossed the line about 20 seconds after I was waiting. I let them catch their breath until they saw I didn't break a sweat.

"You guys may think that I'm a weak little pretty girly girl. But I'm not. Coach asked me to help you guys with your shots so I'm going to help coach you from now on." I began pacing back and forth in front of them. "Yeah, I'm a girl, but I can do way more than you ever can." I recognized Harley.

"Throw me a ball Harley," he passed me one and I walked all the way until I was under the opposite net. I faced the one I was shooting at, an in one smooth move, I shot the ball and it made a 'swish' as it dropped through the hoop.

They stared at me in awe as I did many continuous shots. The last one I did, I did a slam dunk and hung from the rim. _Thank god my jersey covered my scars._ I pulled myself through the net-less hoop and sat on it.

"I may be a girl," I stood up and jumped off landing on my toes in front of them, "but that doesn't give you a right to make fun of me, saying that I can't teach you anything. Now go! Get going, single file in front of the net!" I blew the whistle coach got and began throwing the basket balls one after the other.

….

Once we were done I sent them to the showers and got changed myself. Just as I was pulling my shirt on Angela came into the room, about to ask what time she should be at the bon fire. I tried to cover my stomach quickly, but I didn't get it down fast enough.

"Bella what happened?" she was staring at my now covered stomach.

"I got attacked by a bear back in Phoenix. I ran away before it could do any worse damage." I felt bad about lying to Angela, but it was necessary, I couldn't tell her what I was.

I spoke before she could, "Meet us down at La Push First Beach at 7:00 okay?" she nodded and turned to leave.

….

I made Charlie dinner and then went upstairs to change into some sweatpants and a hoodie over my t-shirt. I left out my underwear incase I had to phase. Though it wouldn't be likely, I still didn't want to be unprepared. I ran down the stairs, excited to see Jacob. Smiling I grabbed my keys left a note for Charlie and got into my Mercedes.

Driving into La Push was my favourite part of the day. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and jumped onto the beach. I ran to the bonfire and into Jake's awaiting arms. I kissed him fiercely, glad now that his healing was back.

"I invited a friend from school, she'd bringing her boyfriend, I hope you guys don't mind." I forgot about the others.

It was Embry that reassured me, "It's alright Bella, lot of us are bringing our school friends." He smiled, then said something about having to get the food from Sam's house.

I turned me attention back to Jacob. I hadn't really got a chance to be around him and I was sad about that. I sat down in his lap, he still ran a higher temperature than I did, so his warm arms I took off my hoodie and tied it around my waist and settled back into his arms. He kissed my neck and I felt his hot breath on my shoulder.

"I missed you," he said huskily. I kissed him once, sweetly when I saw Angela and Ben coming onto the beach. I smiled at Emily come out of Sam's house, she was happily freed from her scars because of me, and then ran to hug Angela.

"Bella, how aren't you cold? I'm freezing," she was shivering, I untied my sweater and then gave it to her.

"I don't get cold Angela, I never have." I saw Ben and smiled at him. "Nice to see you Ben."

"You too Bella," they made their way over and sat on a log. Quil, Seth, Leah and a bunch of other kids came then. They all gathered around the fire. Just then Embry came out of Sam's house with food he was about to sit down when he looked at the crowd.

He dropped all of the food he was holding and by the look on his face I knew that he'd imprinted. I followed his gaze to see that he was looking at Angela.

I felt sorry for Ben at that point.


	8. Telling

Embry still didn't snap out of it, so I climbed out of Jacobs lap and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think that we want our food full of sand Embry," everyone laughed, and Embry blushed under his dark skin, he fumbled around picking up everything, and putting it down on the table. I then pulled him arm and took him for a walk down the beach, after turning to wink at Jacob.

"Embry, did you just do what I thought you did?" he wouldn't meet my eyes, but I saw his faint nod.

"She's my friend Embry, the only person who would talk to me after I came to Forks. I know that you will never leave her, because the bond can never break, but if you every hurt her, so help me I will smash your face in and claw your face off. And I won't heal your scars like I did for Emily." He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Bells," I hugged him then pulled back, "you should tell her tonight. But don't tell her about me, I need to do that one myself." He nodded and then walked back in front of me.

I sat down next to Jacob and gave him a light kiss. Embry looked at me nervously and I gestured towards Angela with my head. He walked over to her, and as soon as she looked in his eyes, I knew that she felt it too. The bond was impossible not to feel. I heard him ask for her to take a walk with him on the beach and she told Ben that she'd be right back. When she took his hand and he helped her up, she didn't let go.

As they rounded the corner, Jacob whispered in my ear, "Did he imprint on Angela?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I feel really bad for Ben. He really liked her, and I really like Ben, he's a sweet guy. She will probably know that she has to dump him after she tells her." I sighed and leaned back into his warm embrace. Though I was really warm, Jacob was still warmer, and I loved that about him.

"She might not believe him," I could her concern in his voice. I looked up to see his eyebrows pulled together. He loves Embry, and I knew that Angela will probably not believe him.

"I have to show her who I am," I stated. Jacob went rigid but I stroked his face, "she may scream, but I'm not out of control." I kissed him sweetly, then went into the forest and phased.

I walked through the woods creeping along the tree line listening to their conversation. He was telling my story now, but not about who I was, which I was very grateful for. When he got to the part about the wolves, and how the Quileute's were descendants she started to laugh.

"I'm supposed to believe that you're a werewolf and you imprinted on me meaning that I'm the other half of your soul? I mean I can believe that I have a connection with you, but you being a werewolf? That is too much." She was rolling around on the ground and I saw the hurt face on Embry's face. I let a low growl escape from my throat.

I guess it wasn't as low as I thought.

Embry spun towards the sound and seeing it was me smiled. He waved me out, and as I emerged Angela's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed frozen in fear and I paced towards her. I rubbed my head up against her shoulder. She was short to me in this form, just like she was when I was in human form. She hesitantly raised her hand and I walked under it. I then turned to her, and she gasped when she saw my eyes.

Embry was grinning smugly, "Angela, meet the panther version of Bella," she looked at me, eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

"Bella?" she asked timidly. I walked under her hand again and purred. I then turned to Embry and made a gesture for them both to turn around.

"Bella wants us to turn around for a second, she has to phase back." Angela nodded and turned around, along with Embry. Pulling the heat from my limbs I let out a gush of air and pulled my clothes back on.

"Alright, you can turn around now." I brushed some sand from my hand and saw as Angela took in me standing where the giant cat was supposed to be.

I put my hands on my hips and pouted jokingly, "Do you believe us now? Or do you still think that we're crazy little idiots?" I saw a giant grin spread over her face as she looked at me, and then Embry.

"Angela, you do know that this means that you have to go and break up with Ben right?" I said softly, and I saw her spirits fall.

"I know," she sighed.

"Come on then," I wrapped my arm around her small frame and walked towards the fire.

"I'll be there Angela," she smiled as we walked back to the fire.

….

Angela took Ben for a walk on the beach, and with everyone being werewolves around the fire we heard everything. (Werecats in my case)

"Ben, I'm really sorry, but I can't see you anymore." She sounded upset for him.

"Why? Today things were great, what did that Embry kid do to you after your talk?" he sounded like he was in a mix of anger and panic.

"He didn't do anything, we just introduced ourselves, he's kind of new and I already know everyone else." _Nice cover up Angela._ I cheered her on in my head.

"I can't believe what you're doing here Angela, you're going to make a big mistake. You're life will never be the same from here on out." I heard this as a growl. I heard him stalk back to his car, and his engine start.

I walked towards Angela and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I knew how she was feeling, and whenever my feelings were out of check, I went for a run.

"Jake, could you do me a favor?" he nodded. "Could you drive my car home? I need to talk to Angela. I know the forests, I can run her home. I always run when I'm feeling down." He nodded, I stood up on my toes and kissed his irresistible lips once, a long lingering kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. I pulled my lips from his and kissed him once more.

"I love you Jake?" he kissed me in response. _I love you too._ I smiled against his lips, knowing that this was his way of showing it. I pulled away and walked towards Angela.

"You okay Ang?" she nodded, and I led her down to the beach.

"I'm alright, but I'm kind of nervous about what he said. I mean, what if I'm not Embry's imprint?" I know her worries, and they were the same that I had almost every day.

"I know how you feel Angela, I feel like I'm not good enough for Jacob every day. And I still don't know if the imprint will be enough, but you just have to believe. And I do." I smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Now, whenever I'm down, I phase and go for a run. I promise not to go very fast, it's just like riding a horse." I smiled and seeing her worried and frightened expression, slipped into the woods, not taking no for an answer. I phased, pulling the heat from my spine and tying my clothes around my ankle. I walked back out, and lay on my belly. She climbed on gripping my fur tightly. I began at a slow walk, then trot, and then I began to run.

The farther along this was, the more relaxed she became, I could feel it as her legs began to loosen, and the grip on my fur was looser. I ran a bit faster, and began going in circles adding a jump here and there, earning a scream in delight from Angela.

_She's doing good isn't she._ I could feel Embry smiling in my head, happy that she was accepting what was happening to her.

_Yeah, she is. Hey, why don't you round about and meet us so she can see you as a wolf? That helped me a lot when I was with Jacob. It made it real._ I began running to the clearing, jumping over another log.

_Sure, be there in a minute._ I could feel him running and pushing himself to get there first.

When we came into the clearing, Embry was already there. A mix of grey and copper fur. I felt Angela go rigid on my back, but when Embry made a goofy face with his tongue lolling out to the side, she laughed. I got on my belly and she climbed off, walking over to Embry.

"Embry?" she curiously reached her hand out to pet his nose. He wagged his tail and licked her hand a tiny bit. It was nothing like when Jake licked me face. I laughed at the thought.

_Hey._ Jake entered into the pack mind defensively,_ That was me showing you that I wasn't going to hurt you!_

_If you were, I woulda just phased and pinned you anyway!_ I laughed in my head, but Jake saw that as a challenge.

_Oh yeah?_ He asked playfully. I blocked my mind from him and didn't acknowledge the fact that he was coming from behind me to pounce. I saw him lunge and I rolled forward spinned around and flipped him on his back. Angela gasped and was about to scream until I licked Jakes face playfully.

_Yeah,_ I said half-huskily before getting off of him. I turned back to Angela who now hugged Embry around the neck, then walked back over to me.

_We're meeting again at the beach tomorrow night for another bon fire. We didn't get a chance to tell the legends, and Angela should hear them from the Elders. They tell the story better._ I agreed and lay down. Embry came over, and licked Angela lightly on the face. She giggled and playfully pushed his face away. I rubbed up against Jake one last time before I turned and ran to Angela's house.

I jumped over logs and ducked under branches. Playfully swiped the branches and ran fast and slow, until we came to a giant crevice in the road. A giant gorge that hadn't been there before.

_What the hell is this doing here?_ I could feel the rest of the pack come into my head.

_I don't know,_ Sam was puzzled,_ it wasn't there yesterday on patrols._ Everyone was coming to inspect it.

It had to be about 12 ft wide, and I could jump it easily, I just didn't know if Angela knew.

"Can you jump this?" at least she was asking. I nodded my head and I felt her arms fully encircle my neck and legs tighten as I backed up. I ran at full speed, so fast you couldn't see me if you were human, and leaped through the air. I moved my head back and forth loving the air. I loved the speed and closed my eyes.

I quickly opened them and landed on my front paws, instantly slowing down and making it to her house. She got off, and politely left for me to change. I phased back and walked out to greet her.

"Big day huh?" I sat down on the forest floor, leaning back on my hands.

"Yeah, a lot to take in." she sighed. "How could you jump that gorge?" she asked in awe.

"Oh that? It was nothing, I can jump it right now, strength is the whole part of the phasing thing. You'll learn about out history tomorrow night. Sam says there's going to be a bon fire," before she could ask how I knew I answered her, "we have a mind link, we can hear each others thoughts as wolves, but in my case, a cat." We both laughed.

"Thanks for being there Bella, I know we're going to be even better friends now that I'm going to be down at the res more often. We can even go through high school together." She sounded excited and I smiled widely at her.

"Yeah," I gave her a hug, "have a good night Angela, and don't forget that Ben will be at school tomorrow. He'll forgive you eventually, but not right away," she sighed.

"See you tomorrow Bella," she smiled slightly and I turned and ran at full speed flinging myself over the gorge into the crack. I quickly removed my clothes and phased, and pouncing on the cliff in front of me, I leapt into the air and onto the ground growling in exhilaration. I turned around to look at a shocked Angela, I smiled and turned running home.

….

I phased in the trees and walked in the front door, and instantly remembered Charlie. I glanced down at what I was wearing but before I could grab my sweater, the light flicked on and Charlie walked in._ Shit, I am so fucking dead!_

His eyes looked at my stomach just as I crouched down to hide it. I inwardly cringed as I saw his fierce expression mixed with worry and shock.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you have any idea what time it is!" I honestly didn't know, but one glance at the clock, and I saw that it was after one in the morning._ Shit!_

"I didn't know dad, it took me awhile to get back," I lied. I didn't know if he would buy it, but since I changed, I'd gotten better at lying.

"Fine, but what happened to your stomach?" his rage was replaced with concern. I didn't want to lie to Charlie, but I could get in big trouble if I did tell him the truth. He'd put me in a psych. ward or something.

"I was out in the forest one day and got mauled by a bear. I'm a fast runner, it's good that I got away in time." I sighed and walked up the stairs before he could ask any more questions. "I love you dad, I'm really tired, night!" I closed my door, but not before hearing, "You better be up for school tomorrow!" _Oh I will,_ I thought inwardly. I did a test and discovered that I could stay up for 5 days straight without sleep.

Once I got upstairs, I arranged the pillows under the covers to look like I was sleeping. I pulled out my light bulb and changed into warmer clothes. I climbed out my window and hung by the edge pulling my blind closed. I dropped down landing on the balls of my feet, and made my way into the woods, immediately catching the Cullen's scent.

It was about time I spent a bit more time with my long lost friends. Though they were vampires, and yes, they were my mortal enemy, they still helped me through the hard times, especially Alice and her distracting shopping techniques. I bet she could see me coming, or rather, not see anything at all.

….

I came up to the big white house, and immediately knew that it was theirs.

It looked just like something Esme would design, and I absolutely loved it! It was just like her other ones. There were white walls, dark stained oak railings and decks, and one side of the house was made completely out of glass.

I quickly morphed back, and pulled my hoodie and shorts on. I walked up to the door and was about to nock when it opened and a black blur almost toppled me to the floor.

"Hi Alice," I said breathlessly laughing.

"Bella!" she squealed, "I missed you sooooo much!" typical Alice, always so excited and energetic.

"I came over to visit, because I hadn't seen you guys in a long time." I smiled pulling away. I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and marched inside. I put her down on the couch and sat cross legged across from her. I saw her smile slowly fade and a known blankness sweep across her face. As if there was bad news.

"What's been going on?" The last time I saw them was after the accident.

_**Flashback**_

"Catch me if you can!" I started running away from Edward. This was my favourite game to play. Edward was the fastest runner, and only he could match my speed. I had also become so accustomed to the vampire smell that it didn't really bother me anymore. I was running through the trees, when I felt his presence behind me. I ran full blast and grabbed a low hanging branch in front of me. I swung around it with one arm and coming around pushed his back with my legs, causing him to fly 50 feet ahead.

I swung around one more time and sent myself flying and landed on his back. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I win."

I giggled, jumped up, and began running in the opposite direction. I ran back into the house and landed on the couch.

They had taken me in after my grandfather was killed. I had been talking to Victoria about the vampires. She had become one, and I was trying to convince her to join the Cullen's. When she hadn't complied I had to kill James because of all the ciaos he was causing. The Cullen's were really nice vampires that I had met during one of my patrols. They had become my friends and I had hung out with them a lot. They helped out when there was an uncontrollable newborn in the neighborhood. I was grateful to them for helping me after he was killed. I still missed him so much.

I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to see if there was any food. There was a whole plate of spaghetti so I grabbed that and a fork, and shoveled it down. I was really hungry. I washed the plate and put it back in the cupboard. I walked up the stairs into Alice's room to ask her if she'd seen anything.

"Nope," she sighed, "there's nothing new on who might've killed your grandfather. Sorry Bella." I was a little disappointed, but I couldn't blame her.

"It's okay Alice, I know it's a long shot. I really miss him though."

She nodded, "Yeah, he was a really nice guy."

I smiled at her, and then walked downstairs and into the woods. I ran to my favourite secluded spot in the forest. I loved this one spot, the floor was actually made of branches and it was high in the trees. It was a natural tree fort that only I could climb to get into. I lay down and looked up at the sky. The clouds were really fluffy today, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled through the floor and thrown onto the ground. I met red eyes and immediately stood up into ready stance. I was going to try and talk my way out of this one, because no matter how much I hated vampires, I couldn't kill Victoria unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What do you want Victoria?" I knew exactly why she was here, but I still needed confirmation.

"You killed James," she snarled, "he was my love, he—"

"He was using you! He didn't care about you Victoria! He was using you as his little sex toy!" she snarled again.

"He never would've done that! He's a lot better of a friend and lover than anyone will ever be! You said you'd be there for me! But in the end you killed my boyfriend!" She began pacing towards me. I began backing up, still in guarding stance.

"Victoria, killing me isn't going to solve your problems. He was causing ciaos! He couldn't do that and risk showing who we were to the public! You know as well as I do that the Volturi would kill us for that!" she stepped forward one step.

"I would have rather died than have you take James away from me." She spoke in a low menacing tone. "And now that you have, I'm going to kill you!" I morphed then, just as she went to swipe at my stomach. But I didn't morph fast enough. She had venom coated her fingernails, and she left three long gashes on my stomach. They healed almost instantly, but they burned. I snapped at her neck and threw her across the forest. I tore her to shreds, not in fear knowing that she couldn't hurt me. I threw her into different parts of the forest, knowing it would take her days to find herself. When I had her head, I morphed back.

"Think about what you're doing Victoria," I snarled from hatred and pain. "You can't hurt me, and I can do things that you couldn't even imagine. I'm letting you go this time, but this is a warning. Next time you try this stunt you're going to be dead." I turned away, but her hand grabbed me.

"It'll take awhile for me to put my body back together Isabella," she snarled, tightening her grip, "but if you go back to them, I will kill them. I can take away their lives, and you know that. Just because I haven't figured out a way to kill you, doesn't mean that I can't find out a way to kill them." She tightened her grip a bit more.

"Leave, and make them think you left on your own, because if you take them with you, I will find you, and kill all of you." I didn't doubt it. But before I could pull her hand off of me, she dropped me on the ground and using a fingernail sliced my arm. Causing me to pass out on the forest floor.

….

When I woke up, I was back in my tree house. I dropped down through the hole, and ran to my house. I talked to my mom quickly, saying that I'd like to live with my dad for awhile. She'd been miserable staying at home with me when Paul went out, so she couldn't argue when I brought that up. I packed all my clothes into my trunk, and managed to fit everything in it. I took some rope and secured it to my back as I ran to the airport, leaving everything behind me.

_**End of Flashback**_

I had missed them a lot, and I needed to catch up with them, but right now I was pretty scared. Alice had the look on her face as if she was really scared, something she only got when something terrible was going to happen. It was from a past vision, something that had just come to her mind.

"Alice, what is it?" she didn't respond. I shook her shoulders, "Tell me!"

She seemed to snap out of it, but she still looked scared.

"Bella, I had a vision of you. Sometime in the near future." I didn't get this, and why she was so horrified.

"What's the big deal then?" she snapped her head towards me.

"Bella! You are a panther, something I cannot see. In my vision you were in pain. I _saw_ you. Bella, I'm afraid that something is going to happen to you." I got it now.

Alice couldn't see me. And she had a vision, one where I was in a lot of pain. I know it wouldn't seem like much, but I was pretty puzzled myself. Alice could never see me, if I was ever in their life, the future would disappear.

"Alice, what does it mean if you can see me?" I said worriedly.

"I don't know Bella," she said in a dead tone and looked down.

"I simply don't know."


	9. Nails

**?POV**

I swore to myself that day that I would get my revenge. My love had been taken away from me, and I swore that she would pay. I would do whatever it took to make her regret it. If I couldn't have her, nobody could.

Walking through the woods, I was found by this inhumanly beautiful creature.

"Looking for someone?" she lured.

"No," I said sternly, "looking for a way of revenge."

"Me too," she straightened out of her crouch and came towards me. I could see now that she was pale, and her fingers were cold when they touched me skin. "You see, the person I'm after has tried to me once before, but she doesn't know that it wasn't me who she killed. That was an illusion, a simple vampire carcass that I manipulated to be just like me." She stepped closer

"You want revenge like me, but you feel too weak don't you? You feel like you could be stopped…" I nodded my head.

"I can change that," she slurred seductively. "It will hurt though, but after you will be invincible. Would you like that." I nodded.

"Yes." I hissed.

So the burning started, and I screamed, It filled my whole body and it was almost unbearable. I wanted to be killed. I wanted someone to kill me, but when I thought of how I would be able to kill the person who took my love away from me, I found strength.

When the burning stopped, I opened my eyes and saw everything so clearly.

"Are you ready?" a familiar voice asked. "You have to hunt first."

I got up the ground and ran around in a circle, testing my new strength and agility. I sucked in a breath and could smell so many scents. I opened my eyes once more.

"Yes," I sneered, "I'm ready."

We couldn't take the person himself, we had to take someone close to him. Someone that would lure him away, but because she would follow, I could see the pain on her face when I killed him. She deserved it, and I knew what I had to do. I had a pull, a pull that would take me towards Alaska. The name_ Irina_ came to mind.

"I know where we have to go," I sneered, and I took her hand, and we ran.

….

**BPOV**

When I walked home, what Alice had said was still echoing through my mind. Why could she see me in the future? I wasn't anything she had been, so she couldn't see me. I was freaked out. I needed to go for a good run.

I stripped down and tied all of my clothes around my ankle. I then phased, a little slower and more painful than usual. Probably because I wasn't centered and I was worried. It had happened a few times before.

I landed on all four paws and began to run back to my house. I swished my tail through the air, and I began to make my stride longer. I didn't like this feeling in the pit of my stomach…something was wrong.

_Hello?_ I thought hesitantly,_ is anyone there?_

I didn't hear anyone.

That made me even more anxious, and I sprinted as fast as I could until I thought I was going at about 100miles/h. I got to the res quickly and skidded to a halt behind Jacob's house and phased quickly. I didn't care that my scars weren't covered up, I ran into the house.

"Hello?" I ran around frantically looking for anyone from the pack. There were things all over the floor. Broken plates and glasses. And the smell was there, the sickeningly sweet smell of vampire. I didn't like this, I didn't like it at all.

I ran out the front door and sprinted down the path, lengthening my strides, I didn't care that is wasn't human, and that everyone passing me stared at me with confusion. I ran to Embry's house.

"Embry?" I burst through his front door, and heard someone yank open a door upstairs. I saw Embry come down the stairs, obviously wet from a shower, with a towel around his waist.

There was nothing sexual about seeing him this way, "Embry where is everyone? Nobody's phased, and I went to Jacobs house. There were things everywhere, broken glasses and plates, things were tipped over and I smelled vampire." I was almost in tears, I was so worried. Embry came over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's alright Bella, we'll find him. Meet me outside phased in two minutes." I nodded into his chest, and turned back through the door pulling it shut. I ran to the trees, taking off my clothes and phasing. I saw Embry jump out the window, already in wolf form.

_Where was Jake the last time you saw him?_ He thought frantically.

_It was after I took Angela home. We said goodbye and I phased out. I then decided to go to the Cullen's house to catch up with everything that was going on._ I ran my mind over the conversation, and he was just as puzzled by the vision as I was. Giving him all the information he began to worry.

Just then we felt a shimmer.

_Bella? Embry? What's going on?_ It was Sam.

_Sam, thank god! Where is everyone? Jacob was taken from his house by a vampire!_ I was freaking out, and I was hardly keeping up my stride.

_I don't know Bella, but everyone else is fine, do you know who might have taken Jake?_ He sounded worried and immediately howled loud and clear. An order.

_No! I just had a gut feeling something was wrong…_

Just then Jared, Paul, Leah, Quil and Seth phase in. Then two more, they seemed newer.

_Collin and Brady,_ Embry explained, _they changed last night._

I gave everyone a run over what was going on, and as soon as I told them about Jake's house, they panicked.

_Where is he?_

_What happened?_

_Who would've taken him?_

_Why would they?_

_Calm down!_ The alpha roared._ I know we need to figure it out, but us arguing can't solve anything. Where would he be?_

Nobody knew, I had called him, and I had thought over the places he would be, but if I smelled vampire in his house, and there were signs that he was taken, who knew what had happened to him.

_Lets phase out…_

We all got into human form and thought through how to find him. I was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Bella?" it was Alice, she sounded like she was panicking.

"What is it Alice?"

"I just got a flash of Jacob," my heart skipped a beat at his name, "he's been kidnapped. I don't know the vampire, but I can tell that he's new. He's beat up." I let out a breath.

"Bella?" I didn't like the way her voice sounded right now. She had bad news.

"Yes Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"The new vampire is on his way with Jacob to Alaska. He's planning to use him as a diversion."

"A diversion for what?" but the line went dead.

I turned back to everyone that was behind me. "We have to find him. I know that it will be dangerous, but we have to go to Alaska." Everyone nodded in agreement, but I noticed Embry was a little hesitant.

"We can't leave our imprints here…" he said, "what if that's what they want? To lure us away so they can make us heartbroken, then pick us off one by one?" everyone considered that fact.

Sam spoke, "Everyone go home and get a good nights sleep, you're going to need it. Tomorrow we pack, and begin to go to Alaska." I turned around and walked slowly back to my house. My heart was breaking, _Jacob, oh god how I miss you._ I collapsed on the forest floor, pain from the separation draining all of the energy I had.

….

**JPOV**

I awoke nailed into a rock. There were giant nails through my hands and feet, and it was very painful. I could break free if I wanted to, but it would be incredibly painful. The person who did obviously kept that in mind. I was cold, when I raised my head, I saw the red headed vampire that Bella had killed.

I coughed up blood, "You're dead."

"Really?" she sneered, "if I'm dead, then how can I be here in front of you?"

That puzzled me…I swear that I saw Bella kill her, right in front of my eyes. I saw it, and yet…she was standing here in front of me. She sneered and I clenched my fists, earning a hiss of pain from me.

"Why do you want me here?" I growled, "what does getting me here do for you?" she stepped closer into the light, and I saw her eyes glinting a fierce red.

"You see, I want revenge on Bella, so I plan on killing her mate. You." She then turned around, searching for something in the distance. "And I have a friend here," a newborn came into the room, seeming fully in control, "I've trained him, and it looks like he's going to have no trouble controlling himself around humans.

"You see, I want revenge on Bella, so when you're taken, the whole pack will come. And knowing how attached the imprints are to their mates, they'll come along too. Making it the perfect time for my helper here, to take his revenge." She smiled.

"But I doubt they'll be able to find you, and these nails are something that only I can get out," she smiled, "and you can't phase with them in. They'll rip your hand apart, and still without your healing ability, you can't heal, so there's really no point." she didn't know that I got it back? Weird…

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then, in about…three hours." She opened up the door to the small shack and the new vampire walked out first into the cold snowy blizzard. A cold breeze came in making me shiver and pulling on the nails making me wince. "Bye," she sneered, and slammed the door.

I took in my surroundings, I found that this place kinda looked like the inside of a sauna. It had the same colour, but bigger, and there weren't benches. There were rocks in the far corner, that were probably used for the exact thing, until the redhead turned it into a kidnapping hideout.

The wall behind me was rock, and the nails were stuck right in it, so it would be hard to pull out. But I had to try to get my hand free.

I applied the slightest amount of pull to my hand, and it killed me while I did. I managed to get it moving a bit before I let out a howl of pain. I tried to make it quiet, but it killed me inside. I missed Bella so much, and the pain in my heart was growing and splitting.

_God, I hope I get through this,_ I thought.

….

**BPOV**

When I got home from the meeting I was in so much pain.

The rip in my heart that was faint had grown bigger, and was killing me. I literally was keeling over at the pain. It was like my chest had been attacked by a hack saw.

Then the pain was in my hands and feet. It felt like a dagger was being jabbed through them. I was screaming at this point, and I was so glad Charlie wasn't home. I clutched my hands to my chest and felt blood. I was searching for the source in my chest but I didn't feel any. I then looked at my hands and screamed from the pain and the blood that was coming from them.

Holes were in the palms of my hands, and blood was flowing from them freely. I looked at my feet and saw the same holes. I kept on screaming and crying, I was so hysterical that I don't know how no-one could hear me.

Then I felt a pain in my whole body. Like something rearing up fire and retracting. Hands on my back sucking something from my body.

"SAM!" I screamed as loud as I could, "SETH! LEAH! EMBRY! QUIL! SOMEBODY! GET ME TO CARLISLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, I couldn't take it anymore, from the pain and blood loss, I passed out, but not before hearing a dark chuckle from behind me and hands coming off my back, and all my energy and strength gone with them.


	10. Discovery

**BPOV**

I woke up in a hospital bed.

It didn't fit my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, but it didn't feel like a hospital does. I opened my eyes and took in the fact that I was in a house, that smelled strongly of vampire. I then found a white figure leaning over some paperwork. _Carlisle._

"Carlisle, what happened?" he snapped his head around to look at me and smiled when he saw me awake.

"I don't know Bella, all I know is you have holes in your hands and feet, you lost a lot of blood, and your hand wounds aren't healing." What?

"What do you mean by my hands and feet aren't healing?" I picked up my hand and looked at it curiously, holding it up to the light, I saw some light coming through the blood soaked fabric. I had to hold back vomit.

"I don't know," he said regretfully, "but I've given you painkillers and you aren't going to get out of this bed until you're better." I frowned.

"I have to go with everyone to get Jake," I said sternly. "I'm not being left behind. Even Angela is going with Embry, because she'd worried about him." I saw Carlisle about to protest again.

"No Carlisle! I'm going, this isn't just love we're talking about here, okay? This is an invisible tie, talking about an unconditional love that will last forever, something that cant be broken. His pain is my pain, my joy is his joy, we belong together, and I'm not going to sit here, knowing that he's in danger." I lifted up the blanket that was on me and swung my legs off the bed. I stretched my arms out in front of me cracking my knuckles. I felt a bit of pain, but it was manageable.

I stood up and almost fell onto the ground, I would have if Carlisle hadn't caught me. I blushed and hid my face. "Thanks Carlisle," he smiled at me.

"No problem Bella," He kept one of my hands and steadied me, each step hurt a bit from the holes in my bandaged feet, but it was also manageable. I took the IV out of my hand and pushed through all of the pain. I smiled at Carlisle and ran for the door.

….

**JPOV**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jesus fucking Christ!_

I was screaming internally as I pulled my right hand out of the wall. I felt the nail get in the way of my healing skin, and I quickly pulled it out with my teeth before it could heal around it. I saw the skin weave back together, and the rust from the nail fall out of my hand. There was no pain in this hand anymore, just a slight throbbing, but I was okay.

I then pulled out my right foot and pulled that nail out. Seeing that heal I could finally move my toes. I stepped down onto the floor, taking some of the pain out of my remaining limbs. I pulled on my left foot, almost screaming out loud, and took that nail out, and when I finally got all my limbs off of the wall, I felt strong, but tired.

Seeing as she probably wouldn't be back fro awhile, I decided that I could probably sleep for an hour or two. I was thinking this when I saw the door open. Her assistant walked in, looking at the wall where I was supposed to be. Smelling like sex.

"What the—" he didn't have time to say much more before I pounced on him from behind.

Phasing in mid air I clamped my teeth around his neck and ripped his head off, throwing it to the side, he screamed as I continued to detach him limb from limb until he was a pile of broken pieces.

Then I saw the redhead farther away from the door, to my left. I lunged for her, leaping at full force, hurling right for her. I was jumped for her neck, I clamped my jaw around it, feeling it in my jaw. Then, I went straight through her. Smashing my head into a wall and passing out.

….

**BPOV**

When I got to La Push I immediately went to Jacob's house.

I used his phone to call everyone for a meeting in Jake's backyard. Everyone to bring what they'll need for the trip to save him. Including their imprints so that they'd be sure to be safe.

When everyone came into the backyard, they saw my bandaged hands and feet.

"I don't know what happened," I clarified, "I've just got these hole in my hands."

Sam nodded, "Does everyone have everything they need?"

I looked around and saw Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, Quil didn't have Claire, because she was too young, Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry and Angela and Me. I think that we were all here.

"Alright everyone," Sam said turning, "Let's go to the airport," everyone phased into wolf form.

"Bella?" Sam put his hand on my shoulder, "you shouldn't phase with those injuries," surprisingly Paul came over and lay down on his belly.

"Thanks Paul," I smiled, and I saw a wolfy grin spread over his face.

I climbed onto his back, wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. He then took off at lightning bolt speed.

When we were in the trees of Seattle, they all phased back.

"What was that for Paul?" I fell into stride beside him.

"I figure I'm going to have to be nice to Jacob in any way possible," he said, running a hand through his chopped hair.

"Why is that?" I was confused.

"You know his sister Rachel?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, she went home yesterday to transfer here," he had a half pained half love-struck expression on his face.

"Aw Paul, you didn't," I groaned.

"Yeah, I did," he sighed, "I imprinted on her, and I'm pretty sure when Jacob finds out, he's going to kill me. So I figure, I have to be as nice to him as possible, which means," he said, turning to smile at me, "Being nice to you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Paul."

Then, we arrived at the airport. The only thing the wolves didn't like about this was having to wear shirts. But 7 half naked tall Native Americans walking through an airport with abnormally high temperatures, isn't going to go well with security.

We all stopped at the entrance and linked hands.

"Here we go," I sighed, and we all walked into the airport.

….

We landed in Alaska and headed for the trees.

Alice pointed us in the direction that we needed to go and we began to run, me on Paul's back because of my hands and feet. I could still smell though, I could smell a new vampire and another smell.

_NO!_ I screamed. I jumped off Paul's back, he skidded to a halt and turned around, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

"Get everyone phased and back here," I said painfully. He nodded and ran to the trees. Around two minutes later, everyone came back and looked at me quizzically.

"Remember that red-head that Jake watched me kill in the clearing?" They all nodded, "she's not dead!" I screamed, "and I don't know how," I tangled my fingers in my hair and pulled at the roots.

"Bella calm down," Edward came over to me and took my arms from my hair, his hands were astonishingly cold against my skin, "we'll figure it out." He held me to his chest and gave me a hug. It was then that I realized that the past feelings I had for him were gone. I still hugged him though, it was comforting.

I pulled away, wiping the tears away from my eyes when I felt Edward stiffen.

….

**JPOV**

I was being dragged away in wolf form when I came into consciousness. Just when I was about to call out to the pack they all phased back.

That pissed me off a bit, but I did decide that I would try to call out to them, but I didn't know how.

Then I remembered the leeches that Bella knew, one of them was a mind reader, and if I were to call to him then maybe he would find me.

_Edward! Edward can you hear me? It's Jacob. Victoria is dragging me away with her new vampire assistant, we're heading northwest farther up into Alaska._

I felt everyone phase into my head and sigh when they figured out that I was alright.

_Look, she has some sort of power that can allow illusions of some sort, you really have to know which one to attack. I had my jaw around her neck then I went straight through her. She was there, then she wasn't it was really confusing,_ I thought.

I thought back to being nailed to the wall, and felt everyone else cringe away from the pain. I found a hint of realization in Seth's thoughts.

_Bella has the same wounds on her hands and feet right now,_ he told me,_ but hers aren't healing yet. I think she needs to be closer to you so she knows that you're alright._ Embry said.

_I've got her on my back,_ surprisingly that came from Paul.

_What? _I screamed internally. Then I found some background information, he'd imprinted on my sister.

_You did what!_ I screamed.

_You know I can't control it, _he growled,_ I can be nice, and Bella is really sweet._ He ran his mind over the conversation that he had with Bella.

_Fine,_ I thought grimly.

Just then, he burst through the trees with Bella on his back. He lunged for the newborn dragging me and Bella flipped off his back. He landed on her feet, stumbling and grabbing her feet with a pained expression on her face. I felt the throbbing in my feet, and quickly sprang away over to her.

I went behind her, and nudged her. She stood up and I went between her legs, she fell onto my back, then grabbed the hair on my neck. I made sure that she was okay, before I backed into the trees to wait. I was alert, but I couldn't leave Bella.

Then, Embry came bursting through the trees with Angela on his back. He kneeled down, and Angela ran to Bella, hugging her.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, with a hint of pain in her voice. She got off my back and hugged me around my neck.

"I was so scared Jake," she cried, and I wrapped my head around her shoulder, hugging her in wolf form. She kissed my nose, just before I heard a voice in front of me.

"Well, well, well," the newborn sneered, "if it isn't the heartbreaker," he looked pointedly at Angela.

….

**Angela's POV**

Huh? How was I a heartbreaker? And how did this vampire know who I was?

He took a step towards me, and his sickeningly cold fingers traced my cheek, and pulled my chin up to face him reluctantly.

"Still as beautiful as I remember," I jerked my chin away disgusted.

I saw him walk over to Embry and throw him onto the ground.

"You know the thing that I absolutely love about being a vampire?" his question was directed at me, "the wonderful strength," he threw Embry into a tree, hearing a crack when Embry twisted his ankle and broke it.

"Embry!" I got up to run towards him. I kneeled by his figure, tears welling up in my eyes at seeing how the blow had hit his head just right, causing him to black out.

"You see Angela, I've intentionally become a vampire for one thing," I saw him come towards me, "for revenge." Then it struck me, it was the way he said 'Angela,' that caused my to know who he was. My eyes widened in recognition.

I stared at what I saw, with my newfound knowledge on who he was.

"Surprised to see me?" he sneered, "you took something away from me, I thought so much about a future together, and you took that all away. So I became strong, you took my love away from me, so I'm taking yours away from you. If I cant have you! No-one can," he lunged to tear out Embry's throat.

"BEN NO!" I screamed in horror.


	11. WTF?

_**Previously!**_

_**Angela's POV**_

"_Surprised to see me?" he sneered, "you took something away from me, I thought so much about a future together, and you took that all away. So I became strong, you took my love away from me, so I'm taking yours away from you. If I cant have you! No-one can," he lunged to tear out Embry's throat._

"_BEN NO!" I screamed in horror._

…

I knew I would regret it later, but I threw myself in front of Embry and putting my hands out in front of me.

Ben was frozen in mid air.

**(A/N I didn't even know that this next part was going to happen, I didn't even plan this before hand! And no! She's not a witch.)**

Everyone was looking at me in shock as I assessed the situation.

I felt a tingling in my hands and arms. There was this electric current running through my body and out of my hands, and I could sense some sort of dome around me and Embry. It wasn't that big, but it kept us safe, it was wrapped around Ben, making him immobile.

I tried moving my hands up, Ben moved up, I moved my hands all around, and Ben moved where they moved. I got an evil grin on my face.

"You know what I like about Embry Ben?" I asked, getting up, and putting more power through my hands, making him uncomfortable now.

"He loves me no matter what," I took another step towards him, "he's sweet, kind and funny…but the best thing about him," I'd backed him into a tree, "Is that if I ever broke up with him, not that I would, he wouldn't try to hurt me, or kill someone I loved." I took one more step towards him, and eased up on my hold a bit.

"I'm really sorry about this Ben," I said solemnly, "but as long as you're alive, me and Embry, and not to mention my family, are in danger." Using the newfound strength that I found, I imagined grabbing him and tearing him apart limb from limb. I felt a heat in my fingers then, and I didn't even think about it. I snapped my fingers which caused my hand to burst into flames. It didn't hurt though. I stared at my palm in wonder. I snapped my other fingers, and both of my hands were on fire now.

"Bye Ben," and one lone tear escaped it's way down my face before I laid my hands on his pile of limbs, instantly causing them to catch fire and burn to a dust.

….

**BPOV**

We all stared at Angela in wonder.

First she stopped Ben from killing Embry, then she held him up in mid air, and tore him apart. Then she snapped her fingers, but she was staring at them in awe, like she didn't even know she could do that. Then we all watched as his pile of limbs caught on fire, and turned the pile of limbs into ashes.

The clearing was deathly silent, the only thing keeping the silence from being eerie was the sound of the fire still coming from the pile that Angela had made.

I walked over to Angela and put a hand on her shoulder, the flames went out on her hands.

"How did you do that Ange?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"She's a nomad and newborn hunter," I heard Jacob come out from changing, and wrap his warm arm around my waist. "There are legends about you," he said calmly.

Then, Sam came out of the trees, "We should tell the stories later," Sam said, "we've got to get Embry back, and we have to think of a plan in order to beat Victoria." He said, going over and picking up Embry.

"Let's go home," I agreed, linking my arm with Angela's. I took Jacobs hand, but dropped it instantly when I felt the fire pain in his hand.

I ripped off the bandages, and saw the holes trying to heal. _That's what hurt._ I took Jacobs hand in mine and hissed as I watched the hole knit itself back together. I stared in wonder, as when I took his other hand, I saw that hole knit itself together as well.

I sat down beside Jake, and pulled off the bandages on my feet and placed them against Jake's. I hissed, but watched in awe as the holes knit themselves together too. I wiggled, my toes, pain free.

"Wow I breathed," before Jacob had scooped me up into such a passionate embrace of love and devotion, that it took my breath away. But it didn't matter, because Jacob was my sun, my air.

_My Jacob._

….

"Is this okay?" I asked Angela nervously.

She was sitting on my bed reading a book. Ever since she learned about how she could move things, she's been trying to see what she can do all the time. She had rescued Embry last weekend, it was Friday now, and we were going to the bon fire. She had the book up in the air, with her hands behind her head.

She looked at what I'd put on. I had my hair half up and half down, it was falling to my waist now, black skinny jeans, white flat boots and a white turtleneck sweater. She took one looked smiled and nodded.

"It looks great Bella," she assured me, lying back down, "Jake would love what you wore no matter what." I knew this but I still wanted to look good.

"Alright," I said, opening the window, "lets go." I was about to jump when Angela stopped me.

"Bella, if you jump out the window, how am I supposed to get down?" she asked. Good point.

"Umm…" weird, I didn't think of that. I ran downstairs and grabbed a long piece of rope. I climbed up the tire swing that I'd put up at the beginning of the year when I came here and tied it in the same place where it currently was. I then made sure that it was hanging down on both sides before I climbed up the rope and swung into my bedroom.

I smiled, "Now you just swing out."

Angela grabbed the rope with both hands, and jumped out of the window. I watched her swing and land lightly on the ground before she threw the rope back at be. I lunged to grab it, but ended up toppling forwards out of my window. Luckily I pushed off the side of the house, and landed on my toes. I was about to topple over, but I quickly stood up and leaned against the side of the house for support.

"I mean to do that," I smiled weakly,_ why was I being so clumsy?_ I guess that it was because I was going to see Jacob. _Jacob._ Just thinking his name made my legs turn to jello, and I had to grab the side of the house again.

"Sure," Angela smiled, I took a step forward and almost tripped. Luckily Angela froze me in place, and I was able to quickly stand up before I fell flat on my face.

"Thanks Ange," I smiled lightly.

"Jeeze Bella," she smiled, teasingly, "Jacob has turned you into an ordinary love struck teenager who can't stand up when they're going to see their boyfriend." She giggled.

I punched her arm lightly,_ I might of lost my balance, but at least I haven't lost my strength._ She rubbed her arm with a hurt expression, and opened up the drivers side of my car. I got in and smelled Jacob instantly, it calmed my nerves. He made this car for me.

I turned on the engine, loving the faint purr of the engine, and drove down to La Push.

….


	12. Another

….

**BPOV**

Driving down to La Push it became easier to breathe.

Jacob was like my own personal sun. He was that air that I needed to live, and I knew I would die to protect him. His pain was my pain and I was so happy that he was mine.

Angela and I pulled up to First Beach and I parked my Guardian at the side of the beach. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and shut the door, locking it automatically. Angela fell into stride beside me, and all the glances went towards her when she sat down next to Embry.

I sat in Jacobs lap and leaned back into his body, feeling that he was warmer than usual.

"Are you okay Jake? You seem warmer than usual," I turned to face him and saw he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Bella, you feel colder," he stated, "Are you sure _you're_ okay?" I nodded and leaned back into him, suddenly feeling really cold.

Everyone was looking at Angela weirdly and I knew that we were in for a really cool story.

Billy came up to the fire and began to tell us the story of the vampire hunter.

"When our ancestors made the first pack, they were against the panthers." He shot an apologetic look at me, "this story doesn't apply to Bella, her grandfather was the son of Korie Kelly. Korie Kelly had two sons, Bella's grandfather Mark Kelly and Morchea Kelly. Morchea followed his father's ways of wanting to kill his brother's pack of wolves, but Mark thought differently.

"Mark was already apart of the panther pack because he was of his fathers decent. He didn't know if there was any way he could break apart from it, but in one way, he knew that he didn't agree with his father and brother.

"So he went to warn his uncle's about the attack that his father was planning on them. He left the group and went to join the pack of wolves. He didn't imprint right away, but when he did, it was on a beautiful young woman.

"Years went by, and the fight didn't happen, but they knew it was coming, and they knew that it wasn't going to be good. Kids were phasing younger and younger, a sure sign that there were vampires coming, and with the upcoming war all they could think about, they didn't know what to do.

"They hadn't put two and two together, until Mark's imprint had developed unusual powers. She could move things with her hands, cause fire to appear when she wanted, but above all else, she knew the outcome of a situation, and she knew what was coming.

"She told them all of the planned attack that Korie was planning against them. They were getting vampires to fight with them to destroy the wolves. The vampire that agreed was the mate of the vampire that they had killed.

"Mark and his imprint went into battle together, against the newborns, they all fought, and when enough range came to the woman she made fireballs in her hands and could destroy multiple vampires at a time.

"After the fight they had won, Mark decided that he wanted to age again to be able to live with his wife. But when the vampire army was gone, her powers faded. She was happy to be back to normal, but afraid when they started up again. She didn't know that she was pregnant, so she thought there was another vampire army. But when she figured out that it was just her power being passed to her young one, she was happy indeed.

"They had a daughter, Renee, but she looked nothing like them. She was a lot like her great ancestor who was white. They were happy to have a unique daughter, but they died shortly after Renee turned 5. She was sent to an orphanage. After growing up, she had two daughters. Bella and Angela. Angela looked nothing like her, because Renee had her with a man on the rez. She did have an affair, and shortly after broke up with Charlie."

Billy sighed, "Well, now you know everything, you girls are both descendants, while Angela got the vampire hunter power and Bella became a panther. You were both separated at birth and while Renee cared for Bella, she sent Angela to her friends who adopted her. Renee never knew about the powers that her parents had possessed, and when Bella figured out that her grandfather was still alive, he became her best friend."

"Those are the legends of our tribe's ancestors, and now you know everything." He sighed and rolled back into line.

"Angela's my sister?" I asked astonished.

Just then I was knocked out of Jacobs lap and Angela was hugging me.

"I have a sister!" she squealed, she was so excited she was burning my back with her hands. Jake and I yelped in pain. She pulled away to see two hand marks that burned through my sweater and left burns on my back. I looked at Jacob's back and screamed.

"Oh my god!" I backed away.

"What?" He stood up and turned around. There were two big red healing burns on his back. I walked over to him and everyone gasped at my back. The burns were still there and they hurt like hell.

Jake put his hands on them and I felt a slight burning, but then my back was normal again and the pain subsided. I placed my hands on Jake's back and the burns quickly healed. He turned to me with a shocked expression on his face.

"How did I get the same wound as you?" he was staring at me in shock.

"I don't know," I whispered. Then it came to me. The wounds on my hands and feet. I pulled the bandages off my feet and saw that there were still holes. I grabbed my foot and placed it in his hands. The hole quickly healed.

"Did you have any wounds through your hands and feet when they had you locked up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was nailed to the wall," he grabbed my other foot and I saw that one close.

"I think imprints get the same wounds that their partner gets." We turned back to Angela who had a frightful expression on her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Bella," she cried, "I didn't mean to, honest!"

I laughed lightly, "It's okay Angela," I smiled and hugged her.

Everyone finally was able to get back to normal when Sam came running from the trees.

"Guys! Brady just phased in front of his mother! We've gotta go now!" I turned and sprinted after Sam, the rest of the pack following. I ran up and caught up to Sam.

"Where?" I knew Brady a bit, but I didn't know if he'd let me calm him down.

"His house, down this street, 56" I pushed myself faster until I was outrunning Sam. I heard his clothes shred and I ran as fast as I could to his house.

I heard growling and whining coming from Brady's room so I climbed up his tree and swung into what I assumed was his bedroom.

I saw him in a fighting stance in the hallway looking at his mother fiercely with a pained and scared expression. When he heard me land in his room, he turned and began to come toward me growling.

"Brandy?" I saw his ears prick, "It's me Bella," I saw recognition in his features. I began to walk towards him.

"I'm like you," I told him, "but I'm a panther, I'm different than you are, but I know what you're going through." He looked puzzled but was starting to look better. His mother on the other hand was scared out of her mind, a horse sized wolf was in her hallway and she was freaking out.

"You should go downstairs," I told her, and she nodded walking down the stairs. I heard her harsh breathing before I heard her flop on the couch.

I lifted up my shirt and showed him the scars, "You have to calm down Brady, this could happen to someone you love if you don't get your anger under control. This came from a vampire, but what the scars you could give someone will look a lot like this." I took one step closer to his brown furry form. He had little patched of sandy blonde throughout his fur. He started to back away, clearly afraid of doing something to me.

"It's okay Brady, the voices in your head are Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth. They're all werewolves too, they're going to help you." I could tell by his stance that he was alright with the voiced once I told him what he couldn't figure out.

I took one more step towards him and ran a hand through his fur, "Concentrate on being calm Brady, I'll be back in a second." I ran to his room and brought back some shorts that I quickly cut the bottoms off. "You're not going to fit into them again," I chuckled as I put them on his banister.

I ran my hands through his fur, "Think about nothing other than my touch. Pretend that you're going to sleep and your mother is comforting you. Bring all your heat into your spine and relax." Soon after, He was lying on the floor, face down with his torso propped up. I handed him his shorts and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella," he smiled, and I realized that for a 16 year old, he looked a lot like everyone else and his voice was really low. His hair was long and his eyes were a soft brown, he'd find his imprint soon.

"C'mon," I told him, "we have to cut your hair so you're not so shaggy," I smiled, and he followed me to the kitchen.

….

Once I was done cutting his hair, we cleared everything up with his mom. I took him outside and Sam explained everything. Shortly after, there was a howl in the woods.

"Alright everyone, I think we just picked up a new scent." Sam turned and ran for the trees, almost phasing.

I had to get rid of these clothes anyway so I jumped at began to phase in mid air.

Only to roll and land back up on my feet.

_Huh,_ I thought, _maybe I'll try again._ I began to bring the heat from my spine but found that I couldn't. Actually, not that I couldn't but that there was no heat.

I tried as hard as I could, so much it hurt. I tried to hard that my jeans and shirt were ripping, but I still couldn't phase. I clenched my teeth and even pulled my hair out of it's pony tail. I eventually collapsed.

Everyone ran to my side.

"Bella are you okay?" I was panting heavily and I almost passed out.

"I can't phase," I murmered, so low no-one could hear.

"Huh?" Paul was confused.

"I said, I CAN"T PHASE!" I nearly screamed, out of fear and terror. I didn't feel any tremors rocking though my body, I felt normal.

"What's happening to me?"

….


	13. Confusion

….

**BPOV**

I can't believe this is happening to me.

It explains the clumsiness and the inability to heal without Jacob, but the only thing that I couldn't figure out was how did it happen? Nobody can do…

_Victoria…_

That night when I was in the house, the burning when the holes appeared in my hands and feet. The burning on my back, and all of my energy being taken away…

She did the same thing to me that she did to Jacob, but took away everything.

Jacob picked me up and was running back to my house in the rain, when I remembered something.

"Jake, put me down," he heard me, but a fiercer expression appeared on his face.

"Jake, you have to go back," I pleaded, "everyone's in danger, it's Victoria back there!" He still didn't put me down. I wasn't as weak as I could be, but I was stronger than I used to be, Victoria could maybe take away my ability to phase, but she could never take away the strength I had built up over the years.

Focusing on the balance I had left, I first spun around and jumped out of Jake's arms gaining my balance before I could fall.

"Jake, they're in trouble!" he turned to me with the most menacing expression on his face, that in an instant turned to pure remorse.

He ran his hands through his hair and I saw him tugging at the roots, "You can't go back there."

"Why? Jake I can take care of—"he cut me off.

"No!" he stated, "I can't let you go back there." I was confused, he never had any problem with me being there before.

"Why?" I was hurt.

He walked up to me and held my hands in his, his hands that felt so much warmer to mine right now, "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you Bella," he sighed pained.

"Jake, nothing will happen to me." His forest green eyes met my brown ones and I could see so many emotions. Love. Worry. Remorse. Pain.

"You don't know that Bella," he said. He looked back up at me one more time.

"You have to promise me something," he stiffened as if he smelled something bad.

"Anything Jake," he brought my hands to his face.

"Stay in Forks, and don't come back to La Push. I'll send Quil and Embry to patrol your house, I couldn't bear it if I lost you." He sighed and I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Jake," I made him look at me. "I can't promise I'll stay away from you, I love you and I can't let you go, I will make sure that we're both safe because you're my soulmate and I can't live without you either." I knew I had to tell him about Victoria now.

"Don't let Victoria get to close to you," I sighed, and I felt like I was loosing more energy as I went on, "she took away my ability to phase. I think that's what she can do, as well as create illusions. She can appear somewhere more than once, so you have to know which one to attack, or she could get close to you." I sighed, and had to tell him one more thing.

"There's one thing that she can't recreate, and that's her eyes. Her eyes will always be a shade darker than the illusions. So you have to look for the dark red eyes." He nodded and I looked down.

"Bella," he lifted up my chin, "I love you more than anything in this world, and if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. So you better keep yourself safe, because if I loose you, or are taken away from you again, I swear I'll die." I nodded, and his eyes showed that he knew I was agreeing.

Then he pulled my chin in and kissed me, a soft sweet and loving kiss. Then he deepened it. He wrapped his tan strong forearms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. This kiss was telling the other everything we couldn't put into words. I love you more than life itself. It was goodbye, and it was goodluck.

When he broke the kiss and took my face in his hands he kissed me one more time sweetly on the lips.

"I'll be back, I promise," I nodded and kissed him one more time, before turning his back and running into the forest.

Taking my heart with him.

….

I walked into my house and went up to my room.

I flopped down on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Why can't I phase?" I was so confused. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" my voice was still messed from crying.

"Bella?" it was a worried Alice, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her emotionlessly, "considering the fact that I can't phase anymore." I spat that last part out harshly.

"You what!" she nearly screamed, "well that explains how I can see you." She whispered that last part."

Just before I was about to say something she interrupted me, "Bella, the vision of you in pain is becoming more vivid, you have to stay away from danger!" she sounded really worried.

I heard a howl outside my bedroom window, "I'm fine Alice, Embry and Quil are patrolling my house, they're keeping me safe." I heard her sigh in relief.

"Bella, I don't know how you lost your ability to phase, but I do know that it can't be good, you have to figure out a way to get your phasing back. How much have you lost?" I thought about that for a second.

"I can't phase, I'm becoming more clumsy, my temperature is dropping, but I can still hear and see well. I don't know if I've lost my sense of smell, but I'm pretty sure that it dulled." I sighed.

"Bella, be careful, I had a vision that Victoria is going to do something bad, but I don't know what unfortunately because that's where my vision goes blank." I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Alright Alice, I have to catch some sleep though okay? I haven't had a good sleep in awhile. I'll talk to you later alright?" she agreed and I hung up my cell phone, putting it on the nightstand.

I put my iPod in my ears, and my favourite song by Eminem came on, I smiled.

_Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has their private world  
Where they can be alone_

Are you calling me?  
Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me?  
I'm reaching out for you

I'm just so fucking depressed  
I just can't seem to get out this slump  
If I could just get over this hump  
But I need something to pull me out this dump

I took my bruises, took my lumps  
Fell down and I got right back up  
But I need that spark to get psyched back up  
And in order for me to pick the mic back up

I don't know how or why or when  
I ended up this position I'm in  
I'm starting to feel dissin' again  
So I decided just to pick this pen

Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But I just can't admit  
Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet

And I know some shit's so hard to swallow  
But I can't just sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow but I know one fact  
I'll be one tough act to follow

One tough act to follow  
I'll be one tough act to follow  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
But you'd have to walk a thousand miles

In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like

To feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each others' minds  
Just to see what we'd find  
Look at shit through each others' eyes

Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
They can all get fucked, just stay true to you  
Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
They can all get fucked, just stay true to you  


Just as I heard that last line my earphones were ripped out of my ears.

"Hello Bella," Victoria sneered, "you're vulnerable now that I took away your ability to phase." She growled and pulled my hair, tilting my head to expose my neck. She smelled along my artery and shuddered in pleasure.

"You certainly smell a lot better now that you don't have that awful wolf smell in your blood." She smiled, then she grabbed my hands.

"Huh," she scoffed, "I wonder why your hands are healed, when I nailed your mate to the wall it should've stayed like that."

She smiled evilly, "It wasn't hard to knock out those _dogs_ with my hallucination form, I can make its solid so it seems like I'm really there," she smiled at that.

I growled in my throat and reached out with my mind, the connection that I had acquired when I became a member of the pack. I found Jacob's mind.

_Jake, I'm in trouble, Victoria's at my house! Hurry!_ Unfortunately Victoria picked up on what I was doing and she pulled on my hair harder causing me to whimper in pain.

"You will pay for that Bella," she sneered, "they will never be able to find you where I'm taking you." She smiled and grabbed my bedside lamp and hit my head, causing me to pass out once again.

….


	14. Capture

….

**BPOV**

I slowly drifted back into consciousness when I felt cold.

I was nailed to a rock, and I could smell Jacob. But looking around, I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard a dark chuckling in the corner.

"You smell your mate don't you?" she sneered, coming into full view. "Well, he's not here, this was where I kept him before." Her nose was in my face, and the sickeningly sweet smell was hurting my nose.

"How are you still alive?" I wanted clarification on this because I have no idea how she wasn't dead.

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you?" she sneered, "you see, you didn't really kill me. You killed a duplicate of me. I was able to morph a dead body to look like me so that I wouldn't get hurt and I could kill you. But considering the fact that you used your blood against me, I had to get rid of that advantage didn't I?" I gasped.

"You took away my panther half?" she smiled evilly, "why would you do that? Victoria, you were my best friend, and I warned you about James, I told you I'd have to kill him but you didn't listen!" I was practically screaming at her.

"Do you think that I didn't know that? I killed your grandfather afterwards and threatened your family causing you to weaken, and when I found out that you came here, and had found your imprint, I knew the best way to avenge my loves death." She went to the corner and came back with a giant nail.

"First, I'm going to make you suffer and beg for death," she sneered, and coated the nail with her venom, "then, while you're begging for death, I'm going to make you watch as I kill your mate, and you know that he'd sacrifice his life for you." She sliced my skin open with the nail and I howled in pain.

"Please," I begged, "don't kill him, anything but that," she dragged the venom coated nail across my skin again this time deeper, my stomach was now coated in blood.

"Wouldn't you like that," she sneered once more, "but the pain has only started Bella, the end is nowhere near yet." and she lifted her hand up above her head and brought the nail down.

….

**JPOV**

I started to panic when I felt her mind leave.

_EVERYONE! BELLA'S IN TROUBLE!_

I ran to the res and howled, the authority that was supposed to be mine, booming through my chest. No less than 1 minute later, everyone was in my head. Sam, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry.

_What happened?_

_How did you do that Jake?_

_Aww poor Jake,_ Leah sneered,_ your pathetic lover got caught again._

_SHUT UP LEAH!_ The alpha voice rumbled from within my chest and she automatically fell to her stomach, mind silent.

I backed up suddenly afraid.

_It's the alpha in you Jacob,_ Sam reassured me, _you were born to lead. It runs in your veins, nobody can fight against you._

_But I don't want this,_ I howled, _I don't want to have this responsibility._

_Bella is in danger right now Jacob,_ Sam soothed,_ we have to go get her right now, we can sort this through later._

I nodded.

Collin and Brady were devastated, they were really attached to Bella, and they saw her as a big sister,_ is she going to be okay?_

_I hope so,_ Embry and Quil thought together, _she's like a sister to us as well._

_Guys,_ I was on the verge of tears, _we have to go get her now._

_How are we supposed to find her Jake? _Seth came over to me and sat right in front of me.

_First, we have to go and find the Cullen's, to see if they can help us,_ I sighed._ Then, we just have to follow the tug of the imprint,_ I smiled, closing my eyes, and running where my heart was taking me.

….

**BPOV**

"AAAHH!" I screamed, keeling over in pain. Trying to pull away from the nail only caused my hands and feet to pull and the nails to cause me more pain.

"Think about all the pain I was in when you took James away. I had just finished burning, and he was ripped away, leaving me pained and feeling like half of myself was being ripped away!" she brought the nail down again, and added another slice through my stomach. I hung me head after screaming one more time,_ Please Jake, don't find me, just stay away and don't come here._

Apparently she didn't think I was awake, so she began to talk to someone outside.

"Are you training the newborns?" she sneered, obviously happy about what she was doing.

"They're being trained as we speak, the werewolves will be killed, and there will be no-one left to stop us, I can get revenge on the people who killed my mate, and you can get revenge on the one that killed yours," the unknown voice complied.

"Good job Irina," Victoria sneered, "I have to leave Bella to heal so I can torture her some more, she won't be going anywhere. Continue to train the newborns and I'll be back soon," I heard her run off.

I was left alone in this sauna like place, nailed to a rock and all alone. I opened up my mind to see if anyone was there, but shielding my mind so they couldn't hear me.

They were making their way to this place, all of them! Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Seth and even Leah.

_I think I know where she is,_ I heard Jacob think. I wanted to talk to him, to hold him and kiss him, but I didn't want him to die.

_Where?_ I could here them all think.

_Where Victoria was keeping me when she kidnapped me,_ he growled, _if I ever get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her for everything she's done to Bella._

I immediately looked at my disheveled stomach. It looked so bad, all caked in blood, I was surprised she hadn't reached my internal organs. There was only one deep one and that one was bleeding profusely. The others covered my whole stomach, and I knew that it would never be the same.

_I'll kill her,_ that came from Paul. I was so shocked, that I let my guard down for a minute and let the thought slip through.

_Bella?_ I heard Jake shriek. I knew that I couldn't cover up my mind anymore.

_Hey Jake,_ I thought exhausted, feeling the blood loss and pain.

_Oh god Bella, what did she do to you?_ I plucked up the last energy I had.

_Jake, please don't come here! She's going to kill you right in front of me,_ I began to cry. _ I couldn't bear that._

I briefly showed him where I was being kept, and what she had done to my stomach. I told them everything I knew. About the newborn army, and how she was working with Irina. They told me that Jasper was there, so I was glad about that. He could teach them how to fight newborns so they would be ready.

_Jake, just stay safe, _I told him, _I don't know what I'd do without you._

Just then Victoria came back into my room, luckily I was able to maintain the hold I had with the back, and keep the obvious expression off of my face.

"Well, Bella, since you're awake, I guess I'll se what more information I can get out of you." She dropped the nail she had, and instead pulled on her nails so they were so sharp. I looked down at the scabs that were on my stomach and inwardly screamed.

_Oh no,_ I sighed, terror making me shake. She strolled over to me and placed her fingernails over the top of my stomach and smiled evilly at me.

"Hope you enjoy revenge Bella," she sneered, before digging her nails into my skin and reopening the wounds that had just healed.

"AAAAHHH" I keeled over in pain, the shock of the nails in my hands and feet running up through my limbs. I felt the blood drip down my body and I struggled to put the shield up around my mind. But it was too late, they had already seen what she had done to me, and that made them run faster.

_We're coming Bella,_ Jake yelled, so I could hear him but he was slowly fading.

_We're coming…_

….


	15. Fight Part One

….

**BPOV**

When I woke up again, I wasn't nailed to a rock.

I was in the middle of a clearing, and I could smell vampire everywhere.

There were newborn vampires being trained, breaking trees, and fighting each other in a battle to impress Victoria and Irina. I saw them tear each other apart, and then put themselves back together. It was really sick, but I guess it was the only way to really be able to practice, and still have a large amount of numbers.

I was too weak to do anything, so I took in my surroundings.

There were trees everywhere around me, but they were far in the distance. There was a giant cliff, and a roaring waterfall. I was giant boulders in the middle of the clearing, and newborns were being thrown up against it as a fighting move.

_How long have I been out?_ I reached out with my mind to ask the pack.

_Bella!_

_You're okay!_

_Thank god!_

_It's been almost 12 hours,_ that was Jacob. I reached out and sent him my love, showing him how much he meant to me.

_I love you too Bella, the Cullen's are with us, we have the fortune teller and mind reader with us, so that will be a bonus._ I smiled inwardly at Seth's enthusiasm for the situation.

_Edward is reading the pack mind Bella, he can see your gratitude,_ Jared smiled and chuckled at Edward's reaction, which I could see was him smiling.

I came to my senses, and saw that there was a large metal band around my neck. I went to grab it to try and rip it off, but before I could touch it I was electrocuted.

"You think I'd leave you out here in the middle of this clearing where you could easily get away?" Victoria was sneering in my ear, "I don't think so, this is controlled by me, so you can't get away. If you try, then you get shocked painfully, and the setting is turned up each time." She pressed the button again, and I screamed as I hit the ground again.

She smirked and walked away, _This is getting to the point of unbearable,_ I began to cry hopelessly,_ I just wish she'd kill me already._

_Don't ever think that!_ Jacob nearly screamed, _I can't live without you Bella, you have to hold on! We're coming, and we'll be there in a few hours._

_Please don't_, I pleaded to them,_ I don't want you guys to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear if one of you died because of me. I wouldn't be able to stand it._

I began to sob, tears falling to the ground.

_We've dealt with this before, two vampires are a piece of cake,_ Paul said smugly.

_Two? _ I nearly screamed, _try twenty._

I turned my head to the mass of newborns that were there. I showed them the fighting, the snarling and the strength that these newborns had. _Jasper needs to teach you how to fight._

_He already did,_ this was Collin. I hadn't heard much from him because he was new, but I could see that he was excited about being able to fight vampires. Brady joined in the excitement and gave me a rundown on what was taught.

_He told us that you should never let your attention divert from the target, especially newborns. _Seth was happy about this.

_That usually newborns only rely on their strength, and don't have a strategy planned,_ Jared joined in.

_Also, don't get bitten, that's the second main that that you have to look out for,_ Leah said grimly, still unhappy with me.

_The main thing to look out for though, is for them never to get their hands around your neck, because if they do, then you're done for._ That was Brady, I smiled at the thought coming from the person who I had grown to think of as a little brother.

_Thanks Bells,_ he smiled, _I think of you as a big sister._

_Alright everyone,_ this was Sam, I could see that they were close, and I was getting afraid about what was going to happen, _Bella, you need to let us in and show us where they are so we can prepare for a surprise attack on them, they have to be caught out guard._

I showed them the scene in front of me.

There were two groups of newborns, one with Irina and another with Victoria.

Victoria's group was over by the cliff, and Victoria was showing them how to throw a werewolf against the cliff so some of their bones will break. They were taking chunks out of that rock. On top was a small patch of forest that you could easily reach if you were to run to the other side of the clearing.

Irina was with the newborns by the boulders, showing them and telling them to use chunks of boulders to knock the werewolves out.

Over the next ten minutes, I told them every strategy that they were thinking up, and showed them every move that was going to be used against them. I tried to get them as much information as I possibly could to give them the upper hand in the fight. But in the end, I knew that it was probably no use. I was going to die, and so was Jacob. I let the tears fall, and I laid down in a heap in the middle of the clearing.

….

After awhile, I sat up and looked around for some food. Beside me there was some broth, and I gulped it down hungrily. I heard the voices in the back of my head, asking me if I still couldn't phase.

I tried one more time, but found that again I couldn't. I laid back down on my back, because my stomach was covered in scabs and blood.

_That looks so painful Bella,_ I heard Angela's soothing voice. I froze.

_What? What the hell is going on?_ I was screaming in my head.

_Angela has the same ability as you. She shares the pack mind with us if she chooses to._ I relaxed at Sam's explanation.

_I miss you Bella,_ I heard her remorse and anguish.

_I miss you to, little sis,_ I smiled inwardly.

_We'll see you soon, Jasper helped me to control and use my power to the best of my ability. I can actually pass it to him, and he can use it too!_ I tried to hide my astonishment. Maybe we weren't so doomed after all.

_Alright, Jake! Take point, Embry, Quil, Jared, go with Jacob to the far side by Victoria and her group by the cliff! I'm taking everyone else to Irina's group. We attack in 10 minutes. Get into position before, and when I give the order attack!_ Sam was barking out orders faster than most people could keep track of them.

_Bella,_ this was Jacob, _I love you, you know that right?_

_I love you too Jake, please don't get hurt! And whatever you do, remember to not get killed, I can't live without you either._ I reached out to him in my mind and gave him all the love I could.

_I'll be fine Bella,_ he thought smugly.

The groups split up, Jake's going to the cliff, and Sam's hiding in the bushes.

_Alright, when all of their backs are turned, we have to jump off the cliff and go for their necks. Don't let them get their arms around your neck, and don't let them bite you._ Jake was instructing his group of fighters.

_Edward, Alice and Emmett are going to be with us, mostly focusing on Victoria, as well as focusing on some of the newborns, let them help you, they've done this many more times than we have I'm sure._ Jake was still advising them when I searched to see what Angela was doing.

_Alright, I'm going for Irina with Rosalie. Jasper and Angela are going to help the rest of you with the newborns, when we finish off Irina, we'll help you. Remember, to plan a strategy, and help your fellow pack members._ He was getting ready and hyped up for the fight.

_Are you guys ready?_ Jake asked.

_Hell yeah!_

_Killing leeches all the way!_

_This is gonna be fun!_

_I've been wanting to do this for awhile._

_As ready as I'll ever be I guess…_

_Let's kick some vampire ass!_

_I know you're excited guys,_ Collin was still a little timid with the pack, _but we have to focus and get Bella out of there._

_Thanks Collin,_ I smiled at how calm and serene he was. He was such a nice kid. But he was only a year younger than Brady, I was upset that he was going to be fighting and he could possibly get hurt.

_I'll be fine Bells,_ he reassured me, _nothing is going to happen to me._

_I hope not Collin,_ I inwardly smiled, and rolled over onto my side.

_Alright everyone…three…two…one…GO!_ Sam roared, and ten horse sized wolves jumped out of the trees and began to attack the vampires.

Sam and Rosalie were circling around Irina, taking chunks out of her while Rosalie burned the pieces. Leah and Seth were taking apart a newborn. The newborn threw Seth against a boulder and Leah snarled ripping the brown haired leeches head off and throwing it into the fire.

Angela was using her powers to restrain newborns and burn them with her hands and Jasper was helping her. They had killed five newborns on that side and had five left to go.

Jake, Edward, and Emmett were circling Victoria. She split into three and they each took on one of her clones. The first one threw Emmett off the cliff. Not to many seconds later Emmett sprung back up and tore apart the first clone.

The second clone was circling Alice, but couldn't seem to get a hold of her. Alice quickly killed that one. They were all circling the third one while Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared had killed off all of the other newborns on their side.

"Ah ah ah," Victoria sneered, holding up a remote.

_Oh no,_ I froze scared out of my mind. Victoria ran over and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me back to the spot.

I had my hands on my head, trying to pry her hands off. She dropped me and the second after she let go, a giant shock trembled throughout my body.

There were five newborns still with Sam, and there were still three more on this side. The toughest ones out of the bunch. My hands went to the restraint around my neck, I was screaming as I tried to pry it off.

"You see, Bella is under my control," she sneered. "I can shock her with this, and there's nothing she can do about it. Considering the fact that she can't phase, she doesn't have that extra strength to pull it off," she smiled. Pressing the button again as I fell to the floor and screamed again.

Jacob was looking at Victoria with pure hate, snarling at her. He glanced over to me, showing love and pain on his own face. I knew that if I hadn't come to Forks at all, this wouldn't be happening, but also, I wouldn't be here with Jacob.

"So listen to me, _mutts,_" she snarled, "if you so much as try to touch me, I'll turn up the electricity on this, until it becomes too much and she passes out." I knew that they were all torn, Jake took an advancing step and I shock made its way through my body more powerful than before.

"You know what?" she snarled, "I'm just going to turn it to the highest," she cranked the dial so that it was on the highest one possible. I raised my hands to the collar, trying to pull it off once more.

"Leave my little sister alone," Emmett snarled taking a step towards Victoria. I saw her thumb inch closer to the dial.

Edward took a step towards me to try and help me but Victoria stopped him. "You try and help her," she sneered, "and I press this button," Edward backed off.

Then, I saw them all nod and jump at her at the same time, ripping her to shreds, but her arm was still in tact and she pressed the button.

I was electrocuted again. This time on the highest voltage that was made possible on this collar. I saw them all turn to me, and Victoria put herself back together in record time. They all turned back to her, and saw me and I staggered forward, still being shocked.

I screamed as the voltage got higher and higher, causing me more and more pain. I was still screaming as I began to black out.

"I love you Jake, live on and know that I will never love anyone else in my life," I muttered, before a final shock sent me screaming one last time. Before the screaming stopped all together.

Along with my breathing and my heart.

….


	16. Fight Part Two

….

**BPOV**

Everything felt so peaceful.

I felt warm, and my stomach didn't hurt anymore, and there was no collar around my neck. I felt really happy.

Then I looked down below.

I was floating about the fight, and Jacob was crying at my feet. Victoria was laughing, and Edward and Emmett, were clearly upset, but still keeping guard, ready for an attack from Victoria.

I'm dead?

I can't be dead…this can't be happening! Jacob has to live, I mean, it can't end like this.

"Of course it won't end like this Baby B," I snapped my head over to where the voice was coming from.

A tall man with long black hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes was looking at me intently. He was smiling with prominent white teeth against his russet skin, his features were kind, but concerned also.

"Grandpa?" I took a step towards his, my hand reaching out, he took it.

"Hi Baby B," he smiled. "I've missed you so much, but I've been looking down on what you're doing, and I believe that you can't die," he sighed.

"But I'm already dead, there's no way I can come back, if Jake, Edward of Emmett go near my body, Victoria will kill them," I said pained, and he took me into his arms hugging me for the first time in a long time. I hugged him back fiercely and cried into his shoulder.

"Victoria took away your ability to phase, and you can't get out of the collar to help stop her?" he sighed.

"I can't phase, the ability is gone, I still have my senses, but I don't have my strength, so I can't get the collar off," I cried.

"And besides," I sobbed, "Jake wouldn't want me anyway, my stomach is all scabbed up, and I don't look pretty. I don't deserve someone like him." My grandfather grabbed my shoulders and pushed my back to look at my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are never to talk like that ever again! If you ever want to live again, you're going to have to be strong. I can't help you in the fight Bella, but I can do something for you." He placed his hands over my heart.

A faint glowing of gold appeared there. Small at first, but then began to grow larger, and spread everywhere, enveloping my body in a rim of gold. I began to rise higher, and when I left contact with my grandfather, the faint shimmer of gold that was around him, disappeared, and appeared around my ten times brighter.

The Gold around me exploded, and shortly after rushed into my body.

"I love you Bella, never forget that," my grandfather said, "now live Bella, and help everyone kill of Victoria once and for all," he smiled. I began to fade from him, and then I was enveloped in blackness.

"I'll always be watching over you," was the last thing I heard him say.

….

I gasped for breath, quietly so I wouldn't be seen breathing.

My head was pounding, and I felt really weird. I tried to make my breathing shallow so I could listen, but no doubt someone would've heard it.

"Well now Jacob," Victoria sneered, "you've watched your mate die, and I've finally avenged my love, now I'm going to kill you so my revenge is complete," she snarled.

"Don't touch him Victoria," Edward growled.

"Aww, are you two love birds? Cheating on Bella behind her back?" Jacob growled at this question.

"No," Edward snarled, "but Bella is like a sister to me, and you have no right to kill Jacob."

"I stand by Edward," Emmett boomed. Emmett was really scary when he wanted to be, I would never want to get on his bad side.

I saw Victoria lunge for Jacob.

I sprung up off the ground lifted Victoria over my head, and launched her 50 feet in the opposite direction of the clearing. A growling roar made it's way up through my throat, and I sounded like a lion.

"Don't you ever fucking try to touch Jake," I growled menacingly, as I began to shake.

Victoria, running back over appeared in front of me, "And what are you going to do about it you pathetic little human?" she snarled challengingly, as she pressed the button to the remote in her hand, sending a shock throughout my body, causing me to scream. But I didn't die this time, I reached up to my neck and tore off the collar, throwing it 100 feet over the side of the cliff.

I turned back to Victoria, seeing a slight expression of fright on her face, before it hardened into hate and confidence.

"I'm going to break, every fucking bone in your body," I roared, and took a step forward.

"I'd love you see you try," she growled.

"Watch me," I snarled, and I lunged for her throat.

My skin exploded and fur replaced it. My spine grew longer, and my tail stretched out. My hands became bigger, and padded with seven inch retractable claws, and my canine teeth grew longer, longer than they were before, almost as long as a saber tooth tigers, but short enough that I could get them around her neck.

I clamped my teeth down on her neck, canine teeth ripping straight through. I ripped her head off, hearing the real scream of the real Victoria dying. I threw it into the fire that Jared had set on the side he was fighting on, and Edward, Emmett and Jake tore apart the rest of her limbs, throwing them in the fire.

I sat back on my haunches and let out a deafening growl of happiness and victory. I was safe, Jacob was safe, and Victoria was dead.

I smiled inwardly at this accomplishment, and I finally came to my senses and answered all of the questions that were being thrown at me.

_Bella?_

_You're okay?_

_How are you alive?_

_You were dead! How can you be here?_

_How did you get your phasing ability back?_

_Bella?_ Jake asked softly.

I slowly turned to wards him and began to walk towards him, one black paw after another.

_Jake,_ I sighed and I rested my head on his back, him doing the same thing.

I cried then, for the first time since I'd been kidnapped, other than being dead, I really let everything pour out of my system. Me being nailed to the wall, having my stomach being reduced to a scabby disgusting mess, knowing that the wolves probably didn't stand a chance. The pride when I saw that the newborn army was taken down. The look on Jacob's face when he saw me fall to my knees and loose consciousness, and the happiness that Victoria was really dead, and I could live my life again. And most of all, I cried out of gratitude to my grandfather, for bringing me back to life, and giving me my phasing ability back. My grandfather being as strong as he was, my abilities came back better than ever.

I stopped then, shocked.

_What about Charlie? Where does he think I am right now?_ Everyone sighed at that.

_We couldn't think of anything to say, we left and he doesn't know where you are, _Sam sighed.

_Do you think I can tell him Sam? It would be so much easier if he knew what was going on…_I thought hopefully.

_I suppose you can tell him, _ I ran over to Sam on the other side of the clearing and gave him as best of a hug as I could in this form.

I turned to Angela, stood up on my hind legs and hugged her as best as I could.

"Bella?" I felt her stiffen, but I hugged her tighter, and she hugged me back.

"You have your ability back, and you're not dead!" Just then, everyone heard, and in no time at all, I was being squished in a giant group hug of love, happiness and gratitude.

_Thank you so much you guys,_ I thought inwardly,_ I don't know what I would've done without you._

I ran my mind over the whole conversation with my grandfather, and when I got to the part about me not being good enough for Jake, he growled.

_That's not true Bella,_ he almost growled,_ I don't deserve someone as special, wonderful and beautiful as you._

_Jake, I'm never going to be the same,_ I sighed, dropping my head.

_I don't care,_ he lifted my chin up with his head.

_Bella, I'll love you no matter what, and everyone here knows that,_ he rubbed his face against mine.

_I love you Jake,_ I sighed, before we all turned, and began to head home.

….

When we got to our first stop, only did the fact that I had no clothes dawn on me.

_It's okay Bella, _Angela thought,_ I brought some extra clothes for you._

She walked over to me and handed me my familiar backpack. I nodded at her and went to the bushes.

I phased back, happy to be human again and rummaged through my bag for a shirt. But unfortunately, I couldn't find one. I was afraid at that moment, I couldn't go out there with my stomach the way I knew that it was.

I sighed, letting a tear fall down my cheek, as I pulled on the sports bra, and shorts, without looking at my body, to ashamed to know what was there.

I swung my bag around my back, and walked back to where the fire was currently roaring, with marshmallows and hot dogs were cooking over it.

I walked up to the fire and everyone turned to me, eyes looking at my stomach in shock. I covered it up with my hands, but shock soon crossed my face as I realized it was smooth. I looked down and saw my tan brown skin completely flat. There were no scabs or scars, even the three giant pink ones that Victoria gave me.

When I looked down, my hair fell forward around my face, and I saw that it wasn't brown anymore, it was pitch black.

I quickly took the mirror out of my backpack and looked at my face.

I still had the same face, but my skin was a tiny bit darker. I had a tiny bit more of my grandfathers features, but I still looked like me. My hair took on the same shade that his was. All in all, I was still me, but I looked more…Quileute.

Jake walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I agreed almost instantly and walked into the woods with him.

As soon as we got a safe distance away from everyone else, we came across a small moving stream. We sat down in the long grass.

I turned to Jake, just in time for his lips to find mine. He kissed me with love, adoration, but there was also need at lust. I kissed him back just as fervently, tangling my hands in his hair, pulling him desperately closer. But no matter how close he was, I always wanted him to be closer.

"Jake," I gasped, when we pulled back for breath, "I need you."

I could guess that he knew what I meant by that, "Are you sure?"

I smiled, "I'm sure, and we're old enough now to know that we're going to be together forever." I kissed him one more time.

I knew he was going to ask about protection but I stopped him when he opened his mouth.

"I'm going to have your children someday Jake, I don't care when, I love you and that's all that matters," I grinned at him and kissed him.

He kissed me back, lovingly this time, as he laid me back in the grass, knowing that we were going to be together forever.

….


	17. Amends

….

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, and a very warm pillow.

I turned my head to see that it was Jacob that I was lying on. When I remembered the events of last night, I blushed and looked down. I pulled on my shorts and sports bra, a little sore from losing my virginity, but all in all, I was healing just fine.

I was very thankful to my grandfather for giving my ability back, and I couldn't thank him enough. Just then, a breeze sent my hair circling my face.

_You're welcome Bella, I'll always be here for you._

The wind stopped and I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin.

I turned to look at Jake, "Jake, wake up."

He didn't stir. I leaned down and kissed his lips, he began to respond and I pulled away, earning a whimper from him.

"Wake up sleepy head," I laughed, "we've got to start heading home now."

He got up and stretched out, still undressed.

"There's no point in getting dressed Bella, considering we're going to be running." I laughed, and took off my clothes.

"I'm going to shield out minds so people don't get a sneak peek," I smiled and Jake laughed a booming laugh.

"Alright then Bells," he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I returned the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When we broke apart for breath we were gasping, "We've got to go now Jake," I smiled against his lips.

I backed up, stretched out my arms, and jumped forward phasing in mid air, Jake followed my lead, and I quickly placed a shield around our thoughts of the previous night, though we could still hear the rest of the pack, and we could talk to them if we wanted to.

_Alright guys, are we heading home now? _I was anxious to get home and see that everyone was okay.

_Yup, we should be home later on today,_ Sam had started running at the beginning of the pack, and everyone began to follow, Angela was on Embry's back.

_Thank you all so much for helping me, though I did wish that you all weren't in danger when you did,_ I felt so helpless that I wasn't able to help back there.

_It wasn't your fault sis, _Angela thought,_ Victoria was blinded by hate and revenge._

_I'm just glad she's dead, _that was Paul.

_How's Rachel Paul? _That was coming from Jake.

_She's great, she knew that you were keeping something fro her though. She's happy that she knows what it is. Naturally she didn't want me to come and help kill the vampires, but I had to, my soon to be sister in law was in trouble._ I laughed at Paul's last comment, knowing that it would be true someday. We would be like that one day.

_We're just happy you're okay, Kim wanted a better chance to get to know you,_ Jared smiled. He and Kim were getting close, and I didn't get a chance to talk to her much.

_Your father is worried about you though,_ Sam said. _Alice saw a vision of him pacing around the house talking to your mother._

_Oh no,_ I groaned, _this is going to be bad._

_But don't worry Bella,_ Jacob smiled,_ I'll be here for you every step of the way._

A blissful silence passed through all of our minds, and only happiness and love washed over all of our minds, until a timid thought came through.

_Bella?_

Shock passed through everyone at the person who had uttered that.

_Yes Leah?_

_Do you think we could phase out for a minute?_ She was hesitant,_ there's something I'd like to talk to you about._

Jake growled at this, clearly unhappy.

_It's okay Jake, _I smiled, _we'll be back in a minute._

And with that, I slowed my running, and phased back so I was walking on two legs.

I was a bit taller now, with my grandfather's abilities. I looked a bit more like him, and I was almost as tall as he was.

I pulled on a large shirt of Jacob's that I found at the bottom of the backpack I was carrying.

Leah then walked out of the trees. Her tall and slender frame not showing the usual protective and angry stance it once was. But sadness and regret.

"Leah?" I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, I was a tiny bit taller than her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm alright." She surprisingly didn't shake my hand off like she'd done to so many people before.

"Bella," she sat down on the grass, and I joined her, "I just want to apologize for everything I've ever said to you," she looked up at me with sad eyes. "I know that you had no idea why I was treating you so badly, and I just wanted to tell you why."

"When I figured out that you were a panther, I rebelled against the decision to let you join. I had blamed the vampires for everything that they had done, making me this way, making Sam this way.

"Sam and I used to be together before he became a werewolf. The time that Emily came down to visit, she's my cousin, they met, and he had imprinted on her. I didn't know what was going on, the vampires did everything, making me this way. It's because of them that I was partly responsible for killing my dad.

"One day, my dad said something to me that got me really mad. I had a fever at the time, and I had no clue that the werewolf gene would be effective in me. I just exploded, and that's what caused his heart attack. Seth, angry, soon after phased as well. It took us awhile to phase back because of the grief that had overwhelmed us." Leah began crying at this point, and I didn't care what she'd do, I hugged her.

She sobbed and cried into my chest, and I just rubbed her back and hummed her a song that used to calm me.

"It's okay Leah, you can let it all out. It wasn't your fault, it really wasn't." I soothed.

"Then you came along, and I realized that you were also part of the reason that this had happened. If your ancestors hadn't contributed to the war between the panthers and werewolves, then we wouldn't have been at war, and the werewolves wouldn't feel the need to keep on phasing to protect our tribe.

"I know that it was wrong, and I know that now. You aren't to blame, and I really have to get over hating everyone. I just hope that you can forgive me for everything I've done." I hugged her tighter.

"Of course I can forgive you Leah," I smiled, "I'm not the type to hold grudges." I pulled back from her and held her at arms length to look at me.

"I will always be here to defend you Leah, and I believe that you will find your imprint one day, you just have to believe that you will, and trust that life will find a way," she smiled at me and wiped the tears from her face. I helped her up, and gave her one more hug.

"Thank you so much Bella," she whispered, "you don't know how much that means to me to hear that," she hugged me a little tighter before letting me go.

We turned back to back, and undressed putting the clothes in my backpack. We phased and I carried the bag in my mouth as we ran to catch up with the rest of the pack.

_Let's go home,_ I said. And everyone in the pack smiled and laughed together.

….

When we got back to Forks, we all went to the Cullen house.

"Bella," Carlisle stepped forward hugging me in relief, "we're so glad you're safe." They hugged the rest of their family.

"I'm happy to be okay," I smiled and hugged Esme.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper went to stand with their adoptive parents.

"Bella?" I turned to Alice, "it's time for us to leave Forks. But I promise that we'll come back to visit, and I'll keep an eye out for you incase we see you in trouble." She hugged me fiercely and a tear escaped the corner of me eye.

"We'll always be here if you need us," Rosalie stepped forward, hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you Bells," Emmett picked me up in a bone crushing hug, but this time I was a little more durable.

Words couldn't express what I felt in gratitude for Edward. I opened up my mind to him.

_Thank you so much Edward, for everything._ I ran my mind over my whole life, every moment together, every emotion that I felt in gratitude. I closed my mind once more and I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

I didn't even bother talking to Jasper, he felt everything I was feeling. He knew better how I was feeling than words could ever say. I hugged him close.

I backed up to join my pack.

"Thank you all so much for helping me, and I can never fully express my gratitude," I began, "but please know that we will all miss you, and I'm sure that we could bend the treaty to allow you on the reservation when you come back to visit." I looked to Sam, and he nodded.

"Keep in touch Cullen's, and know, that the events in this story, will be added to our legends, in showing that we do have some vampires who are good, and can be called 'friend,'" Sam walked forward and waved his hand in front of the group. A faint glow spread over the Cullen's, and their faces were suddenly embedded in our minds.

"I love you guys so much," I smiled, letting another tear escape my eye, Jacob wrapped him warm strong arms around my torso in comfort. "We'll see you soon."

Just before I walked out the door Alice grabbed my arm.

"Remember the names, Kellen Kai Black and Della Kay Black," she smiled knowingly. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"When the time comes Bella," Alice smiled, "you'll know, and we'll be there." She smiled knowingly at their family, and they smiled and nodded.

I hugged Alice one last time.

"Bye," I smiled, "keep in touch."

They all nodded, before I disappeared out the door, happiness a prominent feature on my face and I ran to join my pack, my family.

….

As I walked up to my house, I knew that I was going to get in trouble.

I was worried about what Charlie was going to say. I could see him pacing through the window.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door, the pack in the trees. I told Jacob that I had to do this on my own, and not to follow me unless I needed his help. I could reach out into the pack mind for help if I needed it.

I opened up the door and turned to face Charlie.

He turned around face fuming, "Where have you bee—"

He took one look at me and froze. His eyes took in how much taller I was, my height and the fact that my stomach didn't have any scars anymore.

"Bella," he was stern, "tell me what's going on right now."

I sighed, "You aren't going to like it."

He sighed, "I know, but I need to know what's going on."

I grabbed his hand, "we better go into the backyard."

I walked into the backyard, and reached out with my mind.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ I was unsure.

_You are Bella, he deserves to know._ I smiled at Jared's response.

"Dad, I don't know how to tell you this," I sighed.

"A couple years ago, my grandfather died. He was the leader of a native tribe. The type that could turn into panthers. Do you remember the bon fires that Billy used to invite you to?" he nodded.

"Those legends are true, there are werewolves and vampires. This is where we've been going. Patrolling the woods, killing vampires. That's where I was." I looked down.

"You probably don't believe me, and I wouldn't either, it's a really long story. But I guess the best way to prove it to you, is to show you. Just don't get scared okay?" he didn't look shocked, he just smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell you the whole story later okay?" he nodded, and I took off my clothes and phased.

I turned back to him and he had the slightest expression of shock on his face, but that was overpowered by acceptance and love. He reached out with his hand, and ran his hand down my back, and I purred and rubbed up against him.

_See?_ Jake said smugly, _I knew that he'd take it well._

_Come on out guys,_ I told them. And one by one, the ten werewolves came through into our backyard.

They were as big as me, and I could tell that Charlie was scared, but when he looked at me, and I nodded encouragingly, he seemed to take it alright.

The only person who wasn't there was Jake. He walked out in his human form, I ran to the trees with my clothes and walked back out human, to where I was standing before.

"Welcome to the inner circle Charlie," Jacob smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"There's going to be a bonfire tonight, we're going to tell everyone about everything," I told him.

"I'd like to be there," he smiled.

And from that point on, I knew that we would be okay, no matter what was going to happen.

….


	18. Que Quowle

….

**BPOV**

The pack ran down to First Beach ahead of me, leaving me and Charlie to get ready.

"Hey dad?" he turned away from the dishes he was doing as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Bells?" He smiled, finally feeling like he was a part of everything.

"You're not going to like what you hear, it involves a lot of torture and kidnap," I saw his eyes widen as I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm just so glad I can hug you dad," I began to cry, "and I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist strongly.

"I love you too Bells," he smiled against my hair.

I pulled back and grinned widely, "Do you want me to give you a ride to First Beach? The speed is exhilarating."

He smiled at me, "Sure Bells."

I walked out to the woods, and undressed, tying my clothes to the leather strap that I had circled around my ankle. I quickly phased and walked back out into my backyard to a waiting Charlie. I lay down on my belly and he climbed on my back. He secured his legs on my torso and grabbed the hair around the nape of my neck, leaning forward a bit.

I stood up and began walking into the trees at first. I then sped it up to a trot.

I looked back at him, asking permission to go faster.

"Run like the wind Bells," he smiled, edging me on with his heels.

_Whatever you say dad,_ I thought, and the rest of the pack that was phased laughed.

I picked up the pace, running half the speed I loved to go. I kept this pace for awhile, weaving in and out of trees. Charlie was laughing on my back, and put pressure on my torso again.

I picked up the pace until I saw a large fence. I ran even faster, and jumped, Charlie laughing all the way. Landing on my front paws I lengthened my stride, but went slower.

We finally came to the beach. I brought Charlie to an opening that he could easily walk out of onto the beach. I lay down and he dismounted.

"That was amazing Bella," he hugged me around my neck and I purred.

He smiled before going out of the forest and joining everyone at the bonfire. I phased back and pulled on my sports bra and shorts, but stopped short at the sight that I saw.

Charlie was sitting with Billy laughing like old times. Rachel was sitting next to her father holding hands with Paul, leaning into him, but listening to her fathers conversation and laughing along. Embry was sitting with Angela, them talking and laughing with Quil. The fire in the middle was the biggest contrast to the setting sun.

The most astonishing was Leah.

She didn't have the dark hateful look as she walked up to Sam. She said something to him that made him smile and hug her. Leah returned the hug resting her head on his shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she pulled back, said one more thing to him and kissed his cheek before walking back to sit with her brother who was joking around with Jared. Jared was sitting with Kim, and Kim was looking around for someone.

Colin and Brady were running up and down the beach trying to catch each other acting like brothers.

This was my family, and that gave me a warm feeling inside, a feeling of love and happiness overwhelmed me when I realized this was who I loved, and I was never going to let it go.

"How are you feeling?" I felt Jacobs arms snake around my waist, his heat radiating over my body, making me warmer than I already was.

"I feel fine, better than I did, the conversation with Leah went well, and Charlie is dealing with this well so far," I lowered my head. "I'm just so nervous about what he's going to say when you have to tell him about me dying and losing my phasing ability."

"He'll be fine," Jacob sighed, "you're sitting here now, you're fine and healthy. You have your phasing ability and you're stronger than ever Bella, there's no reason for him to be mad, only relieved." I turned my head and looked into the wonderful eyes of my soul mate, feeling that wonderful feeling of love and adoration.

"I love you Jake," I smiled as I turned around and kissed him.

"I love you too Bells," he smiled against my lips before kissing me one more time and taking my hand, leading me out to the bon fire.

We sat down beside Jared and Kim. Kim hugged me fiercely.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so glad you're okay!" I returned the hug. Though I didn't hang out with Kim a lot, I really wanted to get to know her. She seemed like such a nice girl, easy to like.

Angela hopped up and ran over to me, "Bella, I swear if you ever die again, I will bring you back to life and kill you." I laughed against Angela's shoulder.

"I love you sis," I smiled and pulled back, "I won't die on you again. I promise." She smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Alright everyone," Billy's voice boomed, "the legends of our tribe will be told now." He began starting with the basics, Taha Aki and Korie Kelly. He then began to talk about the vampire hunters and everything to do with the descendants.

It was when he started explaining about the real events that had taken place when Charlie became scared. Jacob filled everyone in on what had happened. He began from when he met me, talking about the imprinting, the car. I told everyone about the events at school. Jake was the one who told them about finding out that I was a panther. He then began to tell about when he was kidnapped by Victoria, and we went to rescue him.

When I got to the part where I was kidnapped, that's when Charlie ran over to me and began to hug me.

"I'm okay now dad, but the worst part is still to come," tears ran down my cheeks as Jacob began to tell everyone about the torture I went through. The damage to my stomach and the fear of Jacob being hurt. When he came to the part about the collar, nobody really knew about this, I stood up and stared at everyone through the fire.

"Victoria electrocuted me at such a high voltage that it caused my heart to stop." I saw Charlie's eyes widen and a tear roll down his cheek as I saw shock and horror cross his face. "When I died, I still didn't have my phasing ability, but I saw my grandfather. He told me that he was watching over me, and that it wasn't my time yet. He gave me my abilities back by giving me his, when he did though I became more like him." I gestured to my body.

"After I returned to my body, I ripped off the collar and destroyed Victoria once and for all." I smiled at this point.

"That is the whole story, no details left out, I'm here, I'm fine, and I'm happy to say that I'm with my family, with people who I'm going to live with forever." I glanced around at all the happy faces sitting in a circle. Pure joy and happiness was practically radiating from my body.

Jacob came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head and kissed him, pouring all my love and happiness into that kiss.

"I love you Jake," I smiled.

"Love you too Bells," he kissed me once more, and I melted into him. _My Jacob._ My sun.

….

After the bon fire I walked over to Leah and gave her a hug.

"How are you Leah?" she hugged me back smiling.

"I'm great," she smiled, "I told Sam that I forgave him and I hoped we could be friends. He agreed, and Emily didn't seem to mind." Just then a look crossed her face.

"Bella?" I smiled and nodded, telling her to go on.

"If you healed Emily's scars, do you think you could help Billy walk again?" I brought my eyebrows together, puzzled.

"I could try," I walked over to Billy.

"Billy?" he turned back to face me, "do you know how I healed Emily's scars?" he nodded, clearly no knowing what I was getting at.

"Do you want me to see if it would work for you and your legs?" he looked at me, considerate.

"I don't see why you couldn't try," he smiled. I use my nail to open up my hand and Billy's. I held Billy's hand, feeling the blood pump into his bloodstream. I closed my eyes, envisioning the blood healing his legs, and allowing them to be used.

I opened my eyes and pulled my hand away, watching as the wounds healed themselves.

"With your legs, I don't know what will happen," I smiled, "it won't be immediate like Emily's scars, but it should be effective in the next week. With physio, you could be moving soon." I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're in my life Billy, you're like another father to me." He hugged me tight.

"You're like another daughter to me Bella," he smiled, "I'm happy to have you here too."

I parted with him and walked back to the woods with Charlie.

After running home, we sat down on the couch and he asked me questions. We talked about everything that I said at the bon fire. About the truth, he asked a million questions, and I answered them the best I could. I explained to them about the Cullens.

"I don't know how much we should tell your mom about this," he sighed.

"We shouldn't," I sighed, "it's best if she doesn't get too involved, I don't want her life being in jeopardy. We killed Victoria, but that doesn't mean that all the threats are gone, there are many more problems out there." I sank deeper into the couch, really tired.

"Sleep Bella," Charlie kissed me on the forehead before I rolled over on the couch and passed out from pure exhaustion.

….

I woke up the next day, with the nagging feeling that I had to go to school.

I had missed two weeks, but luckily we were doing things that I already knew. I can't believe that all of this happened in two weeks, it had seemed so much longer than that.

I drove to school in my Guardian and walked to my first class.

But lunch everyone was asking me how I was, where I was, and why I looked to different.

At lunch, Angela came to sit with me, the disappearance of Ben the main talk of the school. I saw the look of regret and sadness on Angela's face as they mentioned him.

"Ange? Are you okay?" she snapped her head up to look at me and nodded.

"It's okay to feel sad," I reached across the table and placed my hand on hers, "I know how you must feel. Victoria was my best friend back when we were both human, and having to kill her, though I did mostly feel good about it, there will always be a part of the that will feel sad and regretful." I looked down.

She smiled at me, mouthing 'Thanks,' before we returned to our lunch. When the bell rang, I made my way to my next class that passed by quickly.

When it came to gym Coach Clapp welcomed me back and asked if I'd be helping the basketball team after school. I assured him that I would and I smiled at how happy that made him. We were running today, and I was happy to run around the track, not to run away from something, but running just to run.

I changed into different clothes and went back into the gym to help with the basketball team, there was a game tonight, and I was helping them with a few moves. I showed them how to pull off good maneuvers to get past team members. Once I was satisfied that they'd be prepared, I let them hit the showers and walked over to Clapp.

"Thanks for everything Coach, but the final game is tonight and I can't make it. I have other things that I have to do." Clapp smiled at me.

"That's okay Bella, you've done a great job with helping them, they'll do great tonight." I hugged Coach once quickly before running to my car and driving down to La Push.

I drove down to Jacob's house and saw as he ran out to greet me. I jumped out of my car and jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso.

"I missed you Jake," I smiled pulling back, looking lovingly into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

Jake carried me into the house and up to his room, lying me down on the bed. He kissed me but pulled back once more before we got lost in the heat of the moment.

He leaned in close to me, "Que Quowle," he whispered against my lips.

"What does that mean?" I asked, smiling against his lips.

"Stay with me forever," he whispered huskily.

I reached up and kissed him fiercely, giving him my answer.

_I will_

….


	19. Graduation

….

**BPOV **

**One month later**

It was graduation tonight, and all of my friends from the res were coming to celebrate, I was happy that they would all be there.

I was down at Leah's and she was helping me get ready. We had become close over this past month, after she finally opened up to me, we became close friends really fast.

I was pacing back and forth in front of her bed, nervous.

"Bella, calm down, you pacing back and forth isn't going to get you the answer you need faster," she was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

We had everything laid out that I was going to wear. A nice dress under my mortar board and gown, so that I could easily take it off afterwards and then go to dinner with everyone.

"I know," I sighed, sitting down on her bed, "I'm just really nervous. I know that I'm not going to college, I couldn't bear to stay away from Jake for that long. I don't know if I'm ready for this." I put my head in my hands.

Leah sat up and put her hands on my shoulders, "You may be nervous Bella," she smiled, "but you have us every step of the way. We'll always be there for you, everyone in the pack." She hugged me, and I returned it.

I then heard a beeping and I rushed to the bathroom, picking up the sticks I looked at them to see my fate.

Three pink plus signs.

_Positive_

Instead of the horror I expected to feel, I felt only a heartwarming love and longing. I was pregnant, with Jake's kids. I was going to be a mother.

I smiled and did a little happy dance.

I walked out back to Leah, "I'm pregnant." A slow smile spread it's way over my face and Leah got up and squealed with me. We were jumping up and down, as happy as can be before she hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you," she wiped away a tear, "when are you going to tell Jake?"

I thought for a second, "After the ceremony I guess. We can go for a walk down at first beach after dinner."

"That's a wonderful idea," Leah smiled. "Now get your butt in that chair so I can do your hair and makeup!" I laughed and smiled. I sat down in the chair, and even thought I was only around 6 weeks, I ran my hands along my stomach, smiling to myself.

After Leah was done with my hair and make-up I got up and slipped on my dress. It was a dark navy blue, v-neck with the straps that wrapped around my neck, leaving my back bare. There was a lot of bunched up fabric under my bust, creating a make-shift belt. It came just above me knees, and the fabric moves swiftly and easily with my body.

My hair was half up and running in ringlets down my back. I had black eyeliner on with a shimmering blue eye shadow and mascara to lengthen my eyelashes. She put on some light pink lip gloss and a little blush to bring out my cheeks.

"Thank you so much Leah," I turned and hugged her tight. She hugged me back laughing. She wrapped my gown around me, I was so happy it was black, and I carried my hat with me as we walked out to her car.

When I got to my school, everyone from the res was there. Jake walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled back, "Well hello to you too Mr. Wolf," I joked. Everyone laughed at that statement, and I hid my blush.

I grabbed my hat, and ran backstage.

"Bella!" I whipped my head around to see my sister running towards me.

"Angela!" I hugged her fiercely, "guess what?" I pulled back, and looked at her with a wide smile on my face.

"What?" she looked giddy.

"I'm pregnant," I smiled. A look of shock crossed her face before a smile spread across it and she hugged me even harder.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an Aunty!" I felt her excitement when her hands became hotter, I quickly pulled away and held her wrists.

"Angela, don't get so excited, you're going to burn someone," her lips formed and 'o' as she mouthed 'sorry.'

"It's okay, but the ceremony is starting! Come on! We have to take our seats!" I ran over to where I was sitting, and Angela went to where she was.

"Oh my god Bella!" Jessica came running up to me, "This has been the best year ever! I mean, it seemed like only yesterday that…" and she went on and on, like we were the best of friends. I turned around, ignoring her, she wasn't my friend.

The time passed, and diploma's were given out. When my name was called, I walked over and the pack started hooting and hollering. I laughed and shook the principals hand, trying to hid my blush. When I walked back, I took my seat and made eye contact with Jake.

After the same show when Angela went up to get her diploma, she came back and whispered in my ear, "When are you going to tell Jake?"

"At the beach after dinner tonight," she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm so happy that you came here Bella, if you hadn't I wouldn't have known that I had a sister," I hugged her back, a tear escaping my eye.

"I'm happy too Ange," I pulled back, and turned my head as everyone got ready to throw their hats in the air.

"One…two…three!" everyone screamed and threw their mortar boards up in the air. Through all the cheering and laughter, I felt a warm pair of arms snake around my waist and spin me around. Looking into Jacob's green forest eyes, my heart swelled with love, and I just knew that he would be happy about the news.

"Congratulations," he smiled, before pulling me into a deep kiss. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled myself over, only breaking when I heard my dad walking over here.

I pulled away and rested my head against Jake's.

"I love you," I whispered breathless.

"I love you too," he smiled, then I heard my dad calling me.

"Bells," he let out a breathless sigh, "I can't believe that you're all grown up." I saw his eyes begin to water and I hugged him tight.

"I'm not going to college dad," I saw the questioning look in his eyes. "I can't abandon the pack, and the imprint with Jake makes it really hard to stay away from him for a long period of time." He smiled.

"I know I shouldn't be happy about that, but I'm glad that you're sticking around Bella," he hugged me one more time before Billy came up front.

I leaned down to hug Billy and his strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso, a more forceful hug than Charlie's, "I can move my toes," he whispered. "Congratulations on your graduation Bella." He pulled back and held my hand squeezing it before letting it go. I smiled widely at him, happy that my blood had worked.

I saw the rest of the pack coming towards me, so I moved outside so nobody would get trampled. Once I was in the middle of the field, the whole pack came to hug me at once, causing my heels to sink into the ground and me to fall backwards onto my butt, grateful that I was still wearing the gown to protect my dress from the dirt. We were all in a big laughing heap on the ground.

"Congrats Bella," Collin and Brady hugged me.

"This makes me want to finish school," Quil and Embry hugged me forcefully, before Embry disappeared to find Angela.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of you around the res," Jared hugged me lightly, then Kim.

"Congratulations Bella," Sam's low voice boomed as he picked me up off the ground and spun me around, "you deserve it." I smiled gratefully up at him.

"Well everyone," a small grin spread across my face, "who's hungry?" a burst of 'me's' and hoots and hollers exploded before half the wolves took off to the bushes, clearly excited to go to the restaurant.

"I guess we'll meet you there!" I yelled to the trees, luckily no-one had come outside yet, and I ran to the car with Leah close behind me as we drove to the res along side the wolves.

"Do you think Jake will be okay with this?" I was suddenly nervous that he wouldn't accept a baby coming this soon.

Leah grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Jake loves kids, you have nothing to worry about."

When we got to the restaurant the waitress took in the size of all the ten wolves and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Se-Seventeen?" she stuttered, and we nodded reassuringly. She gave us a place secluded near the back, I didn't miss the tip that Sam slipped her.

I sat down next to Jake, Charlie and Billy on my other side. Embry and Angela sat next to Billy. Sam and Emily sat to the right of Jared and Kim. Quil was next to Kim and on his right was Seth and Leah. Collin and Brady were at the end. Paul and Rachel were opposite Collin and Brady, next to Jake.

When the waitress came to take out orders, I knew that this was going to be a long list.

"20 orders of burgers and fries, everything on them and 17 cokes," Jake's voice boomed and everyone agreed, though some werewolves dared to protest, Jake silenced them with a look.

"Alright then," she was still in awe at how big everyone was, "we'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

"Why did you order so little?" Brady complained.

"They aren't going to be able to get 40 burgers done! We'll be here for awhile, so lets all have one now, and order more after," everyone nodded their heads at how much sense this made.

While everyone was talking about different things like movies, and videogames, I zoned out and concentrated on my hearing. I focused it all on my stomach.

I was only 6 weeks along, but when I focused really hard, I thought I could make out the faint fluttering of a heartbeat. My heart swelled with love and I placed my hand on my stomach. Angela and Leah caught this gesture, shot looks at each other, and them smiled at me.

'Concentrate on your hearing, and listen really hard,' I mouthed to them. They closed their eyes, and five minutes later their eyes opened in awe. They smiled widely at me, and I opened up my mind to them.

_Did you hear it?_

_Yes,_ they thought together.

_I can't believe it,_ I felt so much love for this tiny child.

I snapped my head up at someone calling my name. I saw my drink was being handed to me and I blushed.

Half an hour later, all the food was placed at the table, and around ten minutes after that, all the food was gone.

"Who's up for another round?" Jake smirked, and all the werewolves put their hands up.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waitress asked.

"11 more burgers please," he smiled charmingly wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the top of me head.

"You still hungry?" he whispered.

"Starving," I smiled leaning into his embrace and thinking of nothing other than how happy I was at that moment.

….

After two more round of burgers we were finally stuffed. We all split the $375 bill. I paid for $100 of it, insisting, and the rest was split 16 ways.

I asked Jake if he'd go for a walk on the beach because I had something I needed to talk about, so we left my car in the parking lot, and soon were holding hands walking down the beach.

I came up to a tree log that I sat on and patted the spot beside me.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" he raised his eyebrows at me._ Damn he was so cut when he did that._

I fumbled with the positive pregnancy test in my purse. Leah said it would be easier to give him the positive pregnancy test then tell him.

I handed him the little white stick, and I saw confusion on his face at first.

"Bella why did you give me a positive pregn—" I saw recognition appear on his features, and then a wide grin spread over on his face.

"Bells, is this what I think it is?" I smiled and nodded at him.

His smile grew wider and he picked me up, flying me through the air and kissing me passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair and smiled against his lips.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

He placed me back on the log and laid his head against my stomach.

"I can hear its heartbeat," the most loving expression appeared on his face and I felt so much love for him at that moment.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile Bells," he smiled up at me from where he was kneeling.

He fumbled for something in his pocket before pulling out a small black velvet box. My eyes widened in shock. He opened the box to reveal a light blue diamond in the middle of two smaller white diamonds.

I half expected for him to ask the typical question, but instead he said, "Que Quowle?"

I smiled at the line he used a month ago.

"Forever as you wife Jake, is not nearly enough," I smiled and he slid the ring on my finger. He stood up and took my face in his hands.

"I will love you forever Bells," he leaned in to kiss me.

"Forever is what we've got," I smiled before he kissed me, pouring every ounce of love he felt into me.

_Que Quowle_

….


	20. Preparations

….

**BPOV **

**2 weeks later**

It was a lot of work, planning for a wedding in a month.

Kim, Leah, Emily, Jacob and I had decided that we'd better have the wedding before I started to look pregnant, which meant a lot of hurried planning in a very short period of time.

I wanted a small wedding, held in Jacob's backyard. It seemed fitting, seeing as that's where I really fell in love with him, and I had so many good memories there.

I was currently lying down on Leah's bed, while she, Kim and Emily were acting like school girls who were excited about a new hot guy.

"Oh my god! This one is perfect!" they climbed over to me and showed me the most beautiful wedding cake I had ever seen.

It was a five layered cake, completely white, with exotic abstract designs on the side in white. All along the cake were flowers like lily's and vines. It reflected how close we all really were to nature. I loved it.

"Order it," I laughed smiling, "that's the best cake you've come up with so far, and I am in love with it.

They smiled, and turned back to more pictures.

We had gotten the wedding invitations done, and they were sent, the wedding was set for July 25, 2009. We kept it small. The pack, my family, Jake's family, and a few close friends. I was going to send some invitations to the Cullen's but Alice called me, and said that unfortunately, they couldn't make it. But they would send us a present.

Everything was done, all the preparations. The only thing that was left to do was the clothes. Bridesmaid dresses, my wedding dress, and the tuxedos for the guys. I asked Leah to be my maid of honor awhile ago and she cried, saying yes. I was going to make her dress a little different from the rest of the bridesmaids. Kim and Emily.

Kim and I had grown close, she was like another sister to me, and I was happy that I had gotten a chance to get to know her better.

"Bella," _oh no,_ I know that tone, Emily was smiling evilly, "We're going to go to Seattle, we have to find you a wedding dress." I sighed and sat up, walking to the door.

"Well hurry up then," I smiled, and they all ran ahead of me, down the stairs and out the door, me following right behind them.

….

I had tried on so many dresses it wasn't even funny.

Some were big and frilly, some were plain and simple, but I wanted something that was in the middle of all that.

I was just about ready to give up when I spotted the perfect dress.

I ran to the dressing room, unzipped the side and stepped into it slowly. I pulled it up and zipped it along my side. It fit like a glove.

The part that was around my bust and torso was thick and strapless, and was a lacy pattern of flowers and intricate designs. Below that was a wonderful silky fabric that fell at my feet and extended in a small train behind me. I fell in love with it, I knew that this was the dress I was going to get.

I walked out of the change room and Kim, Emily and Leah gasped.

"It's beautiful Bella," Kim said, coming over to hug me.

"This is the one," I smiled, turning around in the mirror. It fit me perfectly, and I still had a flat stomach, which would be getting bigger soon.

I changed back and we went to pay for the wedding dress, I didn't look at the cost, I just handed him my bank card. I knew I had enough money.

"On to the bridesmaid dresses!" Leah grabbed my hand and I had to hold my wedding dress up off the ground. I quickly put it in the car, before running to catch up with her.

We went into the next store and began rummaging the racks for dresses we thought we should get.

They tried on all different types, blue long ones, purple short ones, black mid thigh ones, but none of them seemed to be right.

Emily was trying on a beautiful green one, when a colour caught my eye from across the room. I walked over to that rack and saw three beautiful red dresses.

The dresses were a strapless blood red gown that kit the floor. It wasn't silky material but it was beautiful all the same. Around the bust was some extra bunched up fabric that tied in a bow at the back, and then the remainder of the material cascaded down your back. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

I handed the three gowns to each of them and they stared at the dresses in awe as they walked to the dressing room. When they came back out, all three dresses fit them perfectly. The red contrasted with their russet skin tones beautifully and brought out their deep brown eyes. Jake was a rarity, having forest green eyes, you normally didn't see that colour in the native tribes.

"These are the ones," Emily sighed, turning around, "I really love this dress."

"Me too," I smiled, hugging one of my best friends, "me too."

….

We walked into a shoe store next.

I immediately found the most beautiful pair of shoes. The strap around my ankle had beads on it, and there was a beautiful diamond embellishment on the toes. It was open Toed, so I knew I'd be getting a pedicure. They were silver.

Emily found some beautiful silver heels. They were around three inches, and they were open toed. They were very simple, but also very beautiful.

Kim and Leah decided they would all get the same shoes, because they all loved them equally. I smiled, and again didn't look at the cost as I handed my bank card to the store clerk.

When we all piled into the car, I sat in the back with the dresses, making sure that they didn't get ruined. We drove to Kim's house, deciding that we'd put the dresses and shoes in there, because she had an empty closet that her parents said she could use for the wedding.

I hung up the gowns that were in their special bags, and placed the heels underneath all of the dresses. I sighed smiling, I was going to marry the love of my life in two weeks, and I couldn't wait.

I placed my hand on my stomach as I closed the closet door.

….


	21. The Wedding

….

**BPOV **

I woke up to being pushed out of my bed.

"Huh? Wha—" I looked up and saw Kim looming over my bed smiling. I growled at her under my breath, I was tired and I wanted a few more hours of sleep.

"Kim! What gives? I'm tired you know, why did you have to wake me up at…" I glanced over at the clock, "6:30 in the morning!" I jumped up and tackled her on the bed. She was squealing until I felt two arms pull me off her, restraining my thrashing body.

"Bella, you have to get up so we can start getting you ready! It's your wedding day!" Leah was saying happily. I stopped thrashing and instead a huge smile crossed my face.

"I'm getting married today," I smiled and turned around and hugged Leah. She grabbed my hands and we started jumping up and down in a circle. Kim came over and joined in and we were all jumping excitedly.

Just then I felt a twisted pain in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of my stomach from last night.

"Ah man," I groaned, "I hope that doesn't happen a lot today." I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth vigorously. After spitting and rinsing my mouth I walked back into the hall and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass of juice and filled my stomach with a granola bar before running back upstairs and throwing on some clothes.

"Come on Bella! You don't have to worry about your hair or make-up, we're going to a salon today!" Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me out through the front door, Leah locked it behind us.

Kim began speeding to her house, so we could pick up the dresses and shoes. I was still in love with my dress and I couldn't wait to wear it. Kim ran out of the house, carefully setting the dresses in the back of her van and the shoes next to Leah in the middle of it.

Once we got to Seattle, I saw that the beauty parlor was closed.

"Kim, it's closed," I said, as I opened my door and closed it behind me.

"No it's not" Leah laughed, "we just have the whole thing to ourselves today, we rented it out so we could get you ready." My eyes began to mist over and I hugged them both fiercely.

"Thank you both so much," I turned around and walked into the place, and was immediately greeted by a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"You must be Bella," she grinned, "Leah and Kim have told me so much about you." She put her hand on the small of my back and guided me to a chair where another woman, with long black hair, was waiting.

The woman with long black hair smiled, "My name it Kellar," she smiled, "and she's Cora," she gestured to the woman who brought me to the chair.

"She doesn't introduce herself right away," Kellar smiled, "she forgets to."

"Hey!" Cora fake glared at Kellar.

"Alright," Kellar positioned herself at the foot of the chair which had a foot whirlpool, "I'm going to be doing your toes and Cora will be doing your hands." I smiled at them and sat in the chair.

I saw Leah and Kim sit down side by side in the chairs closer to the front of the spa, and two girls came over to begin washing their hair.

"So, you're getting married today?" Kellar began massaging my feet.

"Mmmhm," I smiled, laying my head back, and enjoying the pampering.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cora asked.

"His name's Jacob," I sighed, sinking farther into the chair.

"Not Jacob Black?" Kellar asked in astonishment.

I peeked through my eyelids smiling, "Yup," I smiled, "how do you know him?"

"I love his work on cars, especially the Mercedes Guardian," she sighed, putting on the base coat for my toenails.

"He made me one from scratch," I smiled, "we've been friends our whole lives, and eventually, we fell in love," I laughed internally. _You don't know the half of what we really have._

"That's wonderful," Cora smiled, and eventually the conversation dissolved into small discussions about girl things, until I felt a light pressure on the inside of my stomach.

My eyes flew open as I stared at my still flat stomach in astonishment. I was glad that I was only three months pregnant, I wasn't showing yet. My already polished hands flew to my stomach.

"What is it?" Cora asked, staring at my hands.

I felt that little nudge again and grabbed Cora's hand, bringing it to my stomach, "Wait for a minute." When I felt that little pressure, Cora's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" she smiled.

I nodded, and stepped out of the chair, making my way over to where my hair was going to be done. Cora leaned my head back and began to rinse my hair, as I saw Kellar go towards the back room.

"Congratulations," she smiled, "you don't look pregnant."

"That was the plan," I smiled, "Get married while I still wasn't showing."

The conversation tapered off and I began to go through things in a trancelike state. My hair was washed, then cut and layered, then curled. When I looked at what Cora had done with my hair I smiled.

My hair was half up in intricate curls, away from my face, and half of my hair was cascading down my back in long brown/black curls. There was a sparkly silver flower just above my left ear, and my hair had silver sparkles in it, but it was all natural, no crusty hair spray feeling.

My makeup was natural. My face was evened out, the skin tone all blending in together. She put on light beige eye shadow and along my lash line she put in a dark brown eyeliner. My eyelashes were long and black, almost touching my eyebrows when I opened up my eyes all the way. My eyebrows were plucked to perfection and I had on a dark pink lip gloss.

I stood up and hugged Cora. "Thank you so much," I smiled and Leah came over, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the back room.

I slipped on my shoes and went into the change room, dressing in a strapless white bra and underwear. I walked back out and stepped up into the platform that had my dress open. I stepped into the center, and Leah and Kim grabbed either side of my dress, pulling it up to my bust and zipping it up at the back. Leah kneeled down and secured a garter on my thigh, I blushed at the thought of the garter toss.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped. My dark skin contrasted with the white dress and my nearly black hair. I actually felt beautiful for once. I twisted around and laughed, spinning.

"Come on Bella we have to get to Jake's house so we can finish the preparations," Leah smiled and led me outside where this time a limo was waiting. I carefully stepped into the limo after Leah and Kim, but not before turning back and looking at Kellar and Cora.

"Thank you both so much," I smiled, before tucking my skirt under me and stepping into the limo.

….

Back at Jakes house, I was in my room that Billy had given to me all those years ago when I used to stay over here.

Leah and Kim had both gotten dressed in their blood red dresses, and both of them had the same hair style. Their hair was dead straight, half up, half down. They looked gorgeous, and the red brought out their skin just as much as my dress did.

"You both look amazing," I smiled, as Leah pulled three bouquets out of the closet. Theirs were blood red roses that matched their dresses and mine was pure white roses. I gasped as I took the bouquet, smiling.

"Alice told you that didn't she?" I smiled, trying to hold back tears. Kim nodded and I stood up from my bed and hugged her.

Just then, there was a nock on my door, and my mother walked in.

I was scared what she would think, I looked so much different than when she saw me last, and it was best to leave her out of my world of vampires and werewolves. I didn't know what I would tell her.

"Bella?" she gasped in astonishment as I turned around to meet her gaze. I saw her take in my appearance, from my taller height, my long black hair, and how much I looked like my grandfather.

"Hi mom," I smiled weakly, fully turning to face her. She walked over to me and gave me a hug, I had to bend down a bit because of my height, but I was happy to have her here anyway.

"You look," a single tear rolled down her cheek, "you look so much like your grandfather." I knew she was remembering her father, and I smiled.

"I know," I hugged her one more time before pulling back.

"One more thing," she said, "Charlie can't walk you down the isle," she frowned. "He didn't say why though." I saw her bluff, but I didn't object to it.

"Alright," I sighed, disappointed, "I guess I'll see you downstairs mom." I hugged her one more time before she slipped out the door. I looked out the window and saw Jacob standing under the white gazebo that he built, with all of our family and friends sitting in white lawn chairs on either side of a white carpet. I smiled at everyone there, but frowned when I realized that the Cullen's weren't here.

Leah came up beside me and handed me an envelope, "This is for you," she smiled, and I took the envelope from her.

There was no writing on the front, so I opened it to reveal Alice's writing:

_Hey Bella!_

_I've seen your wedding dress, I'm very proud. I knew that all of my fashion talk would rub off on you eventually. I also saw Kim and Leah's dresses, nice choice as well._

_I am so sorry that we can't be there, but something came up involving the Volturi and Carlisle said that we have to go and visit them. It's a new decade soon and we have to help prepare for the gathering of all the vampire covens. It's a celebration in which we all have to check in and vow that we haven't caused any suspicion. I'm a bit worried about what they will say if Aro finds out about you, but I promise I'll do what I can to make sure you aren't found out._

_Our gift will be coming to you shortly, and I am so happy for you Bella. I've always thought of you as a sister, and I'm ecstatic to know that you're with Jacob. I had a vision of a tall dark handsome man __**(A/N pretty corny right? :P) **__around a month after we began to take care of you, and when I saw Jacob in the field that day, I knew that you two were going to end up together._

_You can expect to see us soon, I'll keep an eye out for your future and let you know if there's any danger. I love you Bella, you are like my other sister._

_-Alice_

_P.S. Tell Jacob I'll kick his ass if he ever hurts you._

I laughed at that last part. Alice always being Alice.

Just then I heard the door open, "Bella?" Leah poked her head in, "it's time."

I smiled and carefully made my way down the stairs and to the back door by the kitchen, leading into the backyard.

"Bella?" Billy's soft voice caused me to turn around, and I gasped. **(A/N I can't take credit for this idea…special thanks to YankeeGirlNJ for her help with ideas for this chapter)**

Billy was in a tuxedo, his long hair in a ponytail down his back. But that wasn't what shocked me.

Billy was standing on his own two feet, around 6'7. I had never known that he was that tall. Of course, he was a Quileute and he possessed the werewolf gene, but I was still shocked. He was standing, and he walked over to me and held out his arm.

"May I give you away Bella?" his husky voice full of happiness.

I smiled, wiping a tear away from my cheek, "Of course Billy." I took his arm and he slid the glass door out of the way as the music began to play.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and took a step forward, making my way down the isle, with Billy walking along with me.

"I'm glad that my blood worked," I told him, squeezing his arm.

"I wanted to do this for you Bella, I know that Charlie is your father, but I thought this would be a nice surprise for you," his husky voice vibrated through his whole body.

I looked and smiled at Charlie's knowing expression, he'd planned this.

"I'm glad you did Billy," I finally looked at Jacob's forest green eyes, and suddenly nothing else mattered. He was the love of my life, and we'd have a family soon. Embry stood to his left, his best man. Leah was my Maid of Honor, my sister.

Billy guided me up to the gazebo, and I handed my bouquet to Leah. Billy placed my hands into Jacob's and he gave a sideways glance at Jacob. Jacob smiled back at him, and I took my place as the priest opened up the book.

I wasn't paying attention to what the priest was saying, I was too busy having the silent conversation with Jake. His eyes told me everything that he was feeling, and I reflected my feelings back to him. The complete adoration I felt for him and the child that was nudging my stomach was radiating from me like a heating vent.

I opened up my mind and found his, letting him feel the nudge of the baby. He glanced at me, and I nodded smiling.

Then I heard my name, "Do you, Isabella Marie Kelly Swan, take Jacob Ephraim Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I found my voice, cracking a bit, "I do."

"And do you, Jacob Ephraim Black, take Isabella Marie Kelly Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jacob glanced at me, love in his eyes.

"I do," he smiled. The priest brought out the rings, and I slid the platinum band onto Jacob's finger. Jacob took my wedding band and slid it into place above the engagement ring he gave me. I took a close look at what was engraved on the ring. _Que Quowle_.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest boomed happily, "you may now kiss the bride."

I smiled as Jacob's strong warm arms wrapped themselves around my back. I brought my hands up to his neck, and pulled him close. He brought his lips to mine, and that same silver cord that I saw all those months ago, glowed gold. I kissed Jake with all the love I couldn't contain, and he kissed me back just as fiercely. I pulled him closely even more before rice was thrown at us and we broke apart, smiling and laughing.

"I love you Isabella Black," Jake whispered huskily.

"I could get used to that," I smiled, and kissed him one more time as the cheering grew even louder.

….

The reception was held in the hotel in Seattle. The giant ball room was decorated with white and green. Green symbolizing how connected to nature our tribe really was.

Jake and I made our way over to the giant cake that I had picked out.

"I love this cake," he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his hands on my stomach.

I grabbed the knife, and Jacob placed his hands above mine bringing the knife through the bottom layer of cake. Cheers erupted as I stuffed a piece of cake in Jake's mouth, fingers lingering. I smiled devilishly as I licked my fingers.

"You little seductive temptress," he slurred seductively, grabbing a piece of cake and stuffing it in my face. I laughed and wiped a piece of icing off his russet brown skin and licked it off my finger.

Jake guided me over to the stand, and I heard cat calls as he lifted up my skirt. I managed to shimmy the garter around my calf. Jacob grinned as he removed it with his teeth and sent it hurdling into the crowd. I laughed as it landed on Seth's surprised head. Jacob grinned at me and Leah handed me the bouquet of white roses.

"Ready?" I asked, and I heard a chorus of cheers. I turned my back to them, and threw the bouquet over my head, trying not to use my strength, which would hurdle it out of the hotel.

I turned around and saw Leah catch it surprised. Leah looked at her brother who was holding the garter, and they burst out laughing. Leah walked over to her brother and trapped him in a head lock. Seth pushed his sister off her, and I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. Harry would've been proud.

I felt Jake's arms make their way around me, "Time for the Maid of Honor and the Best Man to make a speech." His husky voice slurred. We walked over to the table, and Leah, grabbing a wine glass, made her way up onto the platform.

She tapped a spoon against the glass and the room went quiet. "I do admit, that I have known Bella for awhile, but I didn't always like her. But after overcoming that obstacle, and talking to her, she became a sister to me.

"Bella is a wonderful person, full of so much love to give, and I know that Jacob will give her that. She's been through a lot in this past year, and her and Jacob went through it all together. Overcoming the obstacles, sticking together through it all, and even more than that, finding true love. I didn't believe in finding soul mates, but looking at these two, and all of the other wonderful couples on the rez," she looked thoughtfully at my bouquet she had in her hand, "I have no doubt that it exists.

"I know that these two are truly a special couple, and they will be together for as long as they live. They're soul mates, and I wish them all the best." Leah raised her glass to where Jacob and I were sitting, and I smiled at her, a tear running it's way down my cheek. I mouthed _Thank you,_ just as she walked down the stage and Embry took her place with another glass.

"I've known Jacob for pretty much my whole life. He's been my best friend, and we always did everything together. Growing up, he was always standing up for his friends, and he did get into a few fights when we were getting picked on. Eventually nobody wanted to mess with him.

"When he disappeared for a week from school because of 'mono,'" I laughed at that, only a few of us really knew what was going on, but some other friends that were here didn't know, so we still had to keep the secret. Jacob tightened his arms around my waist, laughing too. "He came back to school, taller and more fierce, and everyone was afraid that he would beat them up. But underneath that hard expression, was that same loving guy that everyone knew. He protects everyone who he loves, and I know he'll be a good husband.

"I've known Bella for awhile too, and I knew from the second that we all hung out together that they would end up together. I guess you could say it was fate," Embry winked at me, and I blushed. Embry turned back to the crowd, "I know they'll be happy together, and Jacob will be the best husband, friend, and _father,_" Embry winked at Jacob then, "that anyone can be." He raised his glass.

"To Bella and Jake," everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. I took a drink of water, me not being able to drink because I was pregnant. Jake and I decided not to tell anyone else until the wedding. Jacob and I walked up on stage.

"There's something that we'd like to say," Jacob's voice echoed through the room.

I smiled, "I'm pregnant."

The room was deathly silent, then it erupted into cheers. Everyone came up onto the stage, Angela, my mom, Leah, Kim, Emily, Jacob's sisters Rachel and Rebecca, they all hugged me while the pack and their fathers patted Jacob on the back. I was the happiest I've ever been, and I never wanted it to end.

Just then, the band came on the stage, and began to play the couples first dance. I almost cried when I found out what song they were playing, and Jacob led me out onto the dance floor, wrapping his strong arm around my waist and taking my hand as I placed my arm on his shoulder.

"You remembered?" I whispered, more tears falling.

"I'll always remember Bella," he smiled, and leaned in to kiss me passionately as camera's flashed in the background. He twirled me round and round, and then he began to sing to me in a sexy, husky yet loving and velvety voice. **(A/N Hero Heroine by Boys like girls…Imagine it acoustic and slower for their first dance :) )**

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time**_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming__

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_

I looked up at him in awe. "You are my hero Jake."

He smiled down at me, "And you are my heroine Bella," he leaned in and kissed me again, pulling me closer to him.__

_**I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie**__  
__**  
You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

"I can't believe that you remembered," he twirled me around in a circle.

"Bella," he whispered huskily, "how could I forget the night I truly fell in love with you?" I smiled and brought his lips down to mine.__

_**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around**__  
__**I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded  
**__  
__**And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

"That was the night I fell in love with you too," I broke away from his kiss and laid my head against his chest as we continued to spin.

"I still can't believe that punch at your prom," he smiled.

"I can't believe that you came all the way down to Phoenix too see me and take me there," I smiled, relishing in the memory of Jacob standing at my front door, telling me he was taking me to prom.

"I'm just so glad I did," he whispered, burying his face in my hair.

"I'm glad you did too." I smiled, and he spun be around in the air. _****_

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded__

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**_

When the song ended, Jake pulled me into a final kiss, and we turned to see many couples ending their dances too. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bells," came my fathers voice.

"Hi dad," I smiled.

"Can I have this next dance?" he held his hand out towards me and I took it, smiling. I saw Jacob make his was over to my mother, and work his charm on her. I saw her blush before she took his hand, and they made their way to the floor, Jacob walking gracefully with my mother right behind.

I smiled, and Charlie saw too, "She looks a lot better." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, she's happy," I smiled as Charlie led me out to the dance floor. He placed his hand on my back and I placed my arm on his shoulders. He led and I was surprised when we flowed with grace. He obviously saw the confusion on my face, and he laughed.

"Renee made me take dancing classes," Charlie rolled his eyes. I laughed at that.

"I'm glad you're happy Bella, I'm just weirded out by the fact I'm going to be a grandfather so young." I smiled and hugged my dad, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, better a grandfather younger than later," I smiled, "plus, people will question how old you are when they see someone as young as you a grandfather." Charlie laughed and let me go as the song came to an end.

"I love you Bella," his voice broke, and I could tell he was close to tears.

"I love you too dad," I hugged him tightly as a tear made it's way down my face. He wiped the tear away.

"This is supposed to be a happy day Bells," he smiled, "why are you crying?"

I smiled, "Because I'm happy."

"Can I steal my daughter in law away?" came a husky low voice from behind me.

I turned to see Billy, a lot taller than me holding out his hand with a grin. "Sure Billy," Charlie laughed and Billy took my hand.

"So, how are you enjoying walking?" I smiled at Billy.

His booming laugh vibrated my body, "Renee made me take the dancing classes with Charlie too." I laughed.

"My mom, always wanting everything to be perfect," I laughed as Billy twirled me along the dance floor and I laughed in happiness.

"I'm happy that you're walking again Billy," I smiled, "you deserve to be able to walk." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob dancing with Rebecca, and Paul dancing with Rachel.

"I guess Jake has finally accepted Paul imprinting on Rachel," I smiled, and Billy cast a glance to where his daughter was dancing.

"I guess he did," Billy smiled. We chatted for awhile longer, and I was truly happy dancing with the man who I could now call my father.

Once the song came to an end, I was passed around from person to person, dancing with everyone until it came to the last dance of the night and I was back in Jake's arms.

"So did you enjoy the night Mrs. Black?" he whispered in my ear as he twirled me around the dance floor. I shivered at how close he was and how much I wanted to be alone with him.

"It's wonderful," I smiled, resting my lips in the crook of his neck, "I'm so happy that this happened, and that I'm here with you." I melted into his embrace as we danced around in a circle.

"I know that it seems horrible to say this, but I'm glad that the vampires took me," I stared at him in horror at what he said.

"Why? You almost died! I almost lost you," I said in shock.

"Because it took that experience to show me how I would rather die than live without you, because I didn't care about anything other than seeing you again. That was when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, that was when I knew I had to have you with me forever." I smiled as a tear made its way down my cheek.

"I never want to lose you again," I buried my face in his neck and wrapped myself in his arms tighter.

"I know Bella," he whispered, "and it's not only you that I'd be leaving this time," he smiled as he wedged his hand in between out bodies to rest them on my stomach.

I hugged him even tighter and looked up into his eyes, seeing all the love there. "I want to stay with you forever."

"You will Bella," he smiled, "you will."

Just then, Leah pulled me away from Jacob, not before I kissed him one more time. She dragged me into the bathroom and unzipped my dress, she had another one waiting for me.

"You don't want to go on your honeymoon in a wedding dress," Leah smiled.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to pull me away from him," I pouted.

Leah laughed and handed me a red v-neck halter dress that hit the floor. It was very similar to her bridesmaid dress. I zipped it up in the back, and she pulled my hair out of the pins, letting the black curls cascade down my back.

I hugged Leah tightly, "I love you Lee," I smiled, "you're the sister I never had."

She hugged me back tightly, "Me too Bella."

She let go and pushed me towards the door, "All of your stuff is already at the place. Alice planned it," Leah smiled, "it's a secret place, someone will be escorting you there. Not even Jake knows where you're going." I smiled.

"I'll see you after Leah," I hugged her one more time before I ran out to join Jake.

I hugged my mom, dad and Billy goodbye before going to join Jake. He kissed me one more time before he grabbed my hand and we ran outside, towards the limo. Rice was thrown at us and I shielded myself from the handful's, laughing. Once Jake and I got into the limo, he kissed me passionately.

"Now, do you know where we're going?" he asked seductively.

"Nope," I smiled, snuggling into his side, "and I don't care, as long as I'm with you."


	22. Nightmare

….

**BPOV **

I woke up in a plane, not remembering how I got here. The familiar musky scent filled my nose, and I was instantly comforted.

"C'mon Bella," Jacob's husky voice rumbled in my ear, "we have to get off the plane."

I yawned, and trudged off the plane, going to the baggage claim with Jacob. After grabbing our bags, we met a man who was going to escort us to the island.

First we were in a limo, then we were taken to a boat, which we have been on for 15 minutes.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know, but I think we'll be there soon." He sighed, bringing me closer to his body.

"I love you Jake," I smiled, kissing him, tracing his lips with my tongue.

"Love you too Bells," he whispered against my lips, and kissed me deeply.

Around 10 minutes later, we arrived at the beach house. It was late, but I was just happy to be here. It was absolutely stunning. The sand was pure white, with specs of black sand here and there. The palm trees were a dark forest green and the trunks a light beige.

Jake and I thanked our escort, and we walked into the house.

It was beautiful, the walls were a wonderful wooden brown shade, and the kitchen was enormous. The couches were a pale cream, and infront of it there was a fire place. Above the fire place was a flat screen TV.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs.

"Want something to eat?" I smiled, knowing that his answer would be yes.

"You know it," he smiled, as he took the bags to the large room down the hall.

I cracked the eggs into the skillet, and used up two cartons, making a giant plate of scrambled eggs. I set out the salt and pepper, and grated some cheddar cheese, mixing it into the eggs. I knew how Jake liked his eggs.

Suddenly a pain of warm, strong, tan arms encircled my waist, resting comfortably on my hips. Jake kissed where my neck met my shoulder, and I shuddered in pleasure.

I handed him the plate, and we sat down together.

"Want to go for a swim after this?" He asked grinning, and I smiled at how happy he was.

"Sure," I smiled, halfway done my eggs.

Jake finished his eggs quickly, and I cleaned the plates up. I went into out room and grabbed a bikini from my suitcase. It was a white two piece. It was one of my favourites.

After changing in the bathroom, I pulled my black hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed two towels, walking outside with them.

I walked into the water with Jake, and we stared out into the ocean.

"I love you Jake, more than words could say," I sighed, snuggling into his side.

"I love you too Bella," he smiled, and brought my lips to his. He traced my lower lip, begging for entrance that I willingly gave. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my closer. My hands made their way to his short black hair, and I tangled my fingers in it, pulling him even closer. Our tongues battled, and I knew that we wouldn't be out in the water for long.

"Jacob," I gasped for air, as he began to kiss my jaw, making his way down my neck. I felt his stubble scratching my jaw and shoulder, but it only made me want him more.

"Bed, now," I managed to gasp, before he picked me up and ran inside.

….

**I don't do lemons :P Fill the gap yourselves :P**

….

Jake and I had been here for two weeks. Throughout the week we did so many things. The bed wasn't going to last much longer out of it's constant use, but I was happy that we would be coming back here sometimes. The Cullen's said we could come back here whenever we wanted.

I was currently lying in a giant white bed, with Jacob's chest for a pillow. My little bump was now becoming noticeable and the kicks were more than just flutters. I was almost four months pregnant, and I was still happy about it.

Just then, a pain twisted in my stomach, and I ran to the bathroom.

"I thought I was past the morning sickness stage," I groaned, as Jacob pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, you will be soon, in around a week it won't be happening anymore," he smiled, and I grinned back.

"We have to go back tomorrow," I sighed, "what do you want to do today?" I asked, smiling.

"Let's go lie on the beach," he smiled, I stood up and slipped on a bathing suit. Jacob did the same, and then we walked back outside, hand in hand.

We lay down on the white sand, and I stretched my hands out above my head. My hair had become lighter being here in the sun for so long, and in the black, you could see some light brown in it. My skin had become a much darker russet brown, closer to Jakes.

Jake's hair was a lot like mine, but his skin was darker too. We were really tanned, and you could see our tan lines when we were wearing different clothes.

"Do you think we should phase?" I asked, "you know, so we can stretch and just run?"

Jake turned to me, and smiled at that idea, "I think that's a great idea."

We left our bathing suits in a pile, and I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail. I phased in one long movement, and took off running for joy.

_This is probably the last time I can phase,_ I sighed, _me being pregnant and all._

Jake smiled, and laughed, _That's true, so we should get a good run in now._

We took off, jumping over logs, and climbing hills. There was even a cliff at the end of the island with the water below.

_Let's jump, _I smiled.

Jake laughed, and backed up with me. We sped towards the edge of the cliff side by side, then when we began falling, we phased back, and held onto each other, screaming in delight the whole way.

I held my breath, and Jake and I plummeted into the water, holding onto each other. When we surfaced I screamed in delight.

"That was awesome," I smiled, breathing hard.

Jacob looked at me with lust in his eyes, and brought his lips down to mine.

"You are do beautiful when you're wet," he said huskily, and I smacked the back of his head for the double meaning in his words.

"You are such a perv Jacob Black," I smiled. I then let my voice drop so it would sound lustful. I wrapped my leg around his waist and brought his face close to mine.

"Bur you're my perv," I sounded husky and lustful. Jake's eyes clouded over, and he began to kiss me fiercly. I kissed him back, bringing him closer to me, but just as he was about to deepen it, I pulled away, teasing.

"Up for another round?" I smiled running out of the water, leaving a very horny and angry Jake in the water.

I ran away, painfully aware that I had no clothes on, and I ran back to the house, Jake trailing behind me. I was screaming in delight, when he finally tackled me to the ground. We began rolling around in the sand, and our laughter echoed out across the ocean.

"You don't know how happy I am that I found you Jake," I smiled, pulling him closer.

"I was always in love with you Bella," he smiled, "it just took you awhile to realize it."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," I sighed, bringing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

For the rest of the day, we just lay there on the beach, enjoying the sun, and being together. I didn't want to go back, but there were things that we had to get back to, and reality didn't wait for anyone.

I felt Jake pick my up and carry me to bed, where I promptly fell asleep, content that everything for now was going to be okay.

….

"Bella," Jake called my name, and I rolled over groaning.

"Five more minutes," I groaned, and Jacob chuckled.

"We have to get back home," he smiled, "the plane leaved in a few hours."

He kissed me, and I eagerly complied. I whimpered when he pulled away, missing the heat of his lips on mine.

"You are evil," I groaned, rolling out of bed. I walked around picking up my stuff and putting it in the suitcase.

"We have to go though," he sighed, clearly depressed by that fact.

"I know," I smiled, grabbing his hand, "but we've got each other, and that's enough paradise for me."

He leaned down and kissed me as we locked up the house, and made our way through the airport. People weren't as suspicious of two extremely tall tan people walking through the airport as they were before. We were coming back from our honeymoon, so being tan wasn't out of the question.

Once we made our way onto the plane, I flopped down on my seat, depression overtaking me.

"It was so beautiful," I sighed, a tear falling down my cheek, "I don't want to leave."

"Me neither Bella," he sighed, clearly unhappy, "but I promise you, one day we will come back," he leaned in and kissed the spot right behind my ear, "who knows, maybe one day we'll need to get away from our kid."

I laughed and turned to kiss him.

Just then, the pilot came on the intercom, telling us all to fasten our seatbelts, because we were taking off soon. I leaned on Jacob's shoulder, sad and happy at the same time. I was happy to be going home, but sad to be leaving such a wonderful place behind me.

"Sleep Bella," Jake said after seeing my eyes droop, "you deserve to rest."

I closed my eyes, perfectly happy with what was going on. I had the perfect husband, a baby on the way, and a family that loves me. I snuggled into Jake's shoulder as the plane took off, and fell asleep shortly after.

Unfortunately, the dream wasn't peaceful…

….

_I was in a dark room, and the smell was killing my nose._

"_Hello?" I called out, "is anyone there?"_

_My voice echoed, but there was no reply._

"_Anyone? Anybody at all?" my voice was starting to shake, "where am I?"_

"_Bella?" my head snapped around, and I could feel heat being radiated onto my body. _

"_Jake?" I walked closer to him, and felt the heat coming off his chest, "where are we?"_

"_I don't know," he sighed, trying not to show the fear in his voice._

_A dark chuckle came from the corner of the dark space, "Are you enjoying your time here?"_

"_Who is that?" my voice was shaking, and I was clinging onto Jacob fiercely. _

_A fire was lit, and the room began to emit a glow. I could see Jacob, jaw taught and eyes fiercely glaring at the vampire that was in front of us._

_I then heard a groan, and I turned behind me to see two teenagers, a boy and a girl hand cuffed to a wall, their heads hanging. Their hair was covering their faces, the boys a little shorter than the girls. Something in my heart tugged, and I ran over to them._

"_Are you okay?" I whispered fiercely, love tugging my heart, and feeling pain for these children._

"_It's too late Bella," I heard the vampire say, "you can't save them, or your precious Jacob. You all will eventually die, as you are a threat to the supernatural world."_

_I turned back to the vampire and gasped at who it was._

"_How could you do this to me?" I stared at him with pained eyes._

"_You never loved me Bella, and you and I were supposed to be together. When I went to the Volturi to die, Aro read my thoughts and saw what you were hiding from him. As revenge I brought you here, and now, you will watch the ones you love die, and feel the pain that I felt, all those years you never loved me." His voice became harsh and he walked over to where the two teens were hanging on the wall._

_I heard a soft whisper come from behind me._

"_It's okay mom," the boy said pained, "there was nothing you could have done."_

….


	23. Coming Home

….

**BPOV**

I woke up screaming.

"Bella! It's okay! It was only a dream!" Jacob's soothing voice washed over me as I remembered the dream.

I looked around me, and saw that the plane had landed and we were back in Seattle. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Bella," Jacob's eyes bored into mine with worry, "are you okay?"

I was still shaking from the horror, "No, not really."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," I sighed giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.I stood up, and we began to make our way off the plane. Back in Seattle, we didn't look like we fitted in, me being a little over 6 feet and Jacob being around 6'7. People were intimidated.

Once we got our stuff from the baggage claim, we walked outside into the nice cool breeze that didn't really affect us because of our high temperatures.

"I'm happy to be back, and sad at the same time," I sighed, dragging my bags behind me to the area where we would be getting a cab.

"Me too," Jacob transferred both of his bags to his right hand, wrapping his left around my shoulders, and bringing my body into his chest.

I closed my eyes, and immediately the dream flashed, still fresh in my mind.

"_It's okay mom," the boy said pained, "there was nothing you could have done."_

My eyes flashed open, and I cringed into Jacob's side.

"What is it baby?" he whispered, as he hailed a cab.

"I'll explain once we get home," my voice shook, remembering the look on their faces as they hung there helpless.

_My children._

How could that be? My kids weren't even born yet, and I didn't have the ability to see into the future. I don't know what's going on, but I have to talk to Alice.

_You have to wait until they come back themselves,_ a voice inside me said, _Alice said that they would come back. Give it a year, the kids in your dream were teenagers, you have a good 16 years before you have to worry about that._

I sighed, and leaned back into the leather of the taxi. I didn't even remember getting in. I leaned into Jacob's side, not closing my eyes for the fear of the dream washing over me again.

Once we got back to Forks, we asked the taxi to stop at my house. I paid him $60 and told him to keep the change, I wasn't in the mood to stay in the taxi long enough to get my change.

I grabbed my bags out of the trunk, and Jacob did the same. We walked up to the house, and the door immediately opened revealing a grinning Charlie.

"You're back Bells!" he smiled, giving my a tight hug. I laughed and hugged him back forcefully.

"I missed you too dad," I chuckled, pulling away. When I made my way for the stairs to put my bags in my room Charlie stopped me.

"Bella? Where are you going?" he asked mischievously.

"Up to my room?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella," he smiled, "you're married, you don't live here anymore." I looked at him questioningly, but shrugged and turned towards the door, walking out to my Guardian.

Jake and I loaded out bags in the car, but not before Charlie talked to Jake.

"You take good care of my daughter and my grandkid, alright Jake?" Charlie was trying to put fake menace into his voice, and was failing miserably. I laughed when Charlie knew that Jake saw through it.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else Charlie," Jake smiled, and shook my dad's hand. I beckoned Jake over, and he slid into the passenger's side as I sped off to La Push.

"What do you think he meant by you don't live there anymore?" Jake asked puzzled.

"I don't know," I sighed, "maybe your dad knows something." I sped in the direction of Jake's house, and we pulled up in the drive way around 5 minutes after.

Billy walked out of the house, a wide grin on his face. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was walking again, and I helped make that happen.

"Jake! Bella! You're back!" he was able to give Jake a proper hug, though he was still taller than his son. He then walked over to me, and enveloped me in a warm embrace. I was glad that even though he had stopped phasing, he was still warm.

"Hey Billy," I smiled, pulling away, and stepping back into Jake's embrace.

"Hey dad," Jake smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you know what Charlie means when he said that Bella didn't live in Forks anymore?" he asked puzzled.

Billy smiled, "Yeah, and you don't live here anymore either Jake." Billy had that same grin on his face that Charlie did.

"Then where do we live?" I asked, worried.

Billy fumbled around in his pocked and pulled out a keychain with one key on it. He also brought out a piece of paper that had directions on it.

"Follow these directions, and you'll get there," he smiled. "It's still in La Push, but closer to the Forks border. Don't get mad at me and Charlie, you'll know who did this once you get to the house." Billy smiled, then he spun us around, and pushed us towards the car.

This time, I climbed into the passenger's seat and Jake took the drivers side. I unfolded the piece of paper to see Charlie's writing. _Good thing I've lived with him so I know how to read his writing._

"Alright," I sighed, "back out of the drive way so we're heading farther down the road."

Jacob rested his hand on my thigh and interlaced his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand and brought it up to my face, feeling the back of his hand on my cheek. The heat from his hands, always soothed me. That was the thing about Jacob, he could calm me down just with one touch.

I kissed his hand and opened my eyes, sighing as I looked at the directions.

"You have to turn right here..."

….

We were winding up a dirt path anticipating what the house would look like, when it came into view.

I stared at the house in awe as I got out of the car. It was amazing, and I couldn't believe that something like this would fit in the woodsy nature of La Push. **(A/N Pics on my profile, just imagine it in the forest somewhere.)**

The front view of the house was amazing. The top floor of the house, was made up of square windows that made their way around the whole house. It was bigger than the main floor, but with some beams to support it. There was a little box in the corner that didn't have glass and was made out to be the balcony.

There was a stone path leading to the entrance, and the garage was to the far left of the house. The grass was so green I thought it was fake, and the lights inside gave off the same honey coloured glow that the cottage did.

We parked the car in the garage, and brought our bags in the front door. The inside was even more amazing. There was a glass dining room table with four black chairs surrounding it. And in the large closet we found five more glass tables and twenty more black chairs stacked nest to them. Obviously for when we had the pack over for dinner.

The kitchen was amazing, it was huge! The sink was large, as well as there were two dishwashers. There were maybe 20 cupboards, all of them filled with plates, pots pans, and food. There were three fridges, each full of food, and there were drawers that were filled with cutlery. I walked out back to see a pool with two lawn chairs on the granite deck, and the glass windows to the right. There was a giant shading roof above us, so we were protected from the sun if we wanted to be. This was the sunniest place in La Push.

Next to the dining room table were two long black couches that were made into an L Shape. There was a red carpet and a black square coffee table in the living room.

We carried our bags upstairs and walked out onto the second balcony that had two more lawn chairs. The balcony was outside what could only be considered the master bedroom, as all of my stuff and Jake's stuff was in it. The bed was big and white, with a wood headboard and a huge walk in closet that was divided in half. One half with my clothes and the other half with Jacob's.

We walked back out into the hall and saw two bedrooms, each simple for now. They both had a black bed, and a small walk in closet, though all of it was empty. And just outside our room was a large crib, for the baby.

"Who do you think did this?" Jacob asked curiously.

I grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs over to the table that was in the kitchen. That table was a granite counter with four half-back black chairs around it. In the middle of it was a note.

_This is our wedding gift to you. I know that you don't want to accept it, but believe me, you're going to need it with your kids and living with the pack._

_We have also left you a large sum of money, you don't have to worry about how much it is, because if you don't take it we'll just shove it down your throat or make it so that it goes into your bank account. The money doesn't matter to us, and we don't use a lot of it._

_You'll need it for food if you're going to feed the pack all the time._

_You'll see us in around 5 months, we have to stay away until then so we don't interfere with your future._

_Congratulations, and the best of luck to you guys!_

_- The Cullens_

"Figures they would do that," I sighed, and picked up the cheque that was on the table, "Holy shit!" I screamed.

"What?" Jake snatched the paper out of my hands, and his eyes widened in shock.

"50 million dollars!" he screamed.

"Oh my god," I steadied myself on the chairs. "This is too much…"

Jake turned the note around and smiled at what was on the back.

"What is it?" I asked smiling.

"Some of the money Alice says is to be used to make my own car designing industry." Jake smiled with pride.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "That's great Jake."

I sighed, "But do you really think we should accept this? It's too much."

Just then the phone rang, I was startled, but I went over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I wondered who it would be calling this late at night.

"If you don't accept the house and the money then when I see you again in five months I'm going to kill you!" Alice's voice shrieked from the other end.

"But this is too much," I sighed, "you really shouldn't have done this!" I argued.

"You're going to need it for the pack when they come over, and when you have your kids!" she argued, then began talking and talking away.

"Alright Alice! Okay, I give in!" I sighed, holding my hands up in surrender even though she couldn't see me.

I closed my eyes, and the two teenagers flashed in front of my eyes again. I sat down on the L-shaped couch and sighed into the phone.

"Alice, I'm worried," I sighed, and Jake came over to sit beside me. I put the phone on speaker so Jake could hear too.

I began to explain the dream to them, everything that happened, what the kids on the wall looked like, right up until the dream ended with the boy telling me, his mother, that is was okay, and I couldn't have don't anything.

They were both shocked, and I didn't know what to do.

"I'm scared Alice," I sighed, "I know that I can't see the future, but something in my gut says that I have to stop this from happening. I don't want them to get hurt, and I don't want everyone I love to die," I began to sob.

"It's okay Bella," she soothed from the other line, "remember, it's subjective. This vision was probably sent to you in order for you to take a different path, and know what's coming so you can stop it from happening."

I pondered at that, and figured that it made sense, I settled down after awhile, and snuggled into Jacob's side. Alice heard me yawn.

"Bella, you should sleep, it's been a long day for you," I heard her sigh. I nodded into Jacob's shoulder, too tired to say my answer.

"Thank you for everything Alice," I heard Jacob say, before he hung up the phone and put it back in the charger. He then picked me up, and carried me up to our new bedroom.

He lay me down on the bed, and brought over some pajamas for me to wear. I slipped on the shorts and the tank top, and climbed under the giant white comforter. Jake pulled off his shirt, and pulled on some boxers before getting into bed next to me.

I rested my head on his muscled chest, as his arms encircled me in a tight, warm embrace.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella," he sighed, smiling, "everything will be fine."

I eventually drifted off to sleep…

"_It's okay mom," the boy said pained, "there was nothing you could have done."_

_The girl raised her head to look at me with her unique eyes. One was a chocolate brown, and the other a deep forest green._

"_Just get yourselves out of here before you die too," she whispered hastily._

_Tears fell from my eyes, clouding my vision and falling onto Jacob's chest. Jacob's grip tightened on me as I felt his tears hit my shoulder._

"_I won't leave you," I said firmly, turning back to the girl._

_Her eyes widened as we heard a chorus of growls coming from outside of the room._

….


	24. Grand Opening

….

**BPOV**

_**Five months later**_

"C'mon Bella! It's opening day and there are a million people there asking for cars!" I groaned and rolled over onto my side looking at the annoyance.

"Leah, I'm pregnant with twins, I need sleep! Stop waking me up at," I glanced at the clock next to my bed, "10:00am."

Leah grinned evilly, "I know, but you have to be there for Jake," she smiled, pulling my covers off me.

I sighed and slowly sat up, cradling my stomach as I did so, the little ones in my belly kicked my stomach in protest. I rubbed my belly smiling, "I know," I sighed, "I don't want to get up either."

I got up and went into my giant walk in closet with Leah right behind me. She found some black stretch pants that would come up over my belly and a maternity white top that had a black belt under the bust and flowed out over the large stomach that I had grown over these past 8 ½ months.

I quickly pulled on the pants and top and rubbed by belly happily, "You won't be in here for much longer thank god!" I smiled, following Leah down the stairs and into the kitchen. We opened the middle fridge and pulled out some meat, preparing 20 sandwiches for the guys at the garage.

Jake had used the money over these past few months to create a car business. In it he would have employees making and selling the new models he and his friends had created. He's been working on three cars, making them, and getting ready to sell them for five months.

Once we finished making the sandwiches, I grabbed a few apples, oranges and bananas, and threw it all into a basket.

I got into my Guardian and Leah went in the passengers side. She directed me out of the forest, and once we got onto the main road I easily found my way to 'Black's Dealership.'

**Flashback**

_I smiled at Jake lovingly, "Where is it going to be?" I asked._

"_Well, we're setting it up near the rest of the town's industries, but it's only a few streets down from my dad's house." I smiled, remembering where it was._

"_That large space of concrete that was for sale?" I asked._

"_Yup," he smiled, pulling out some pictures, "we've already gotten the outside built, the inside needs to be furnished though._

_I smiled, "It looks great," I stared at the photos, "what are you going to call it?" I asked._

"_Black's Dealership," he said proudly, while I burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?" he asked in mock hurt._

"_Nothing," I laughed, "it's just such an _original_ name," I said sarcastically, trying to contain my laughter._

"_Well I couldn't make it too complex, it seemed easier that way," he smiled, while I tried to contain my laughter._

_When I didn't stop, he pounced on me and pinned me to the bed with his hands, "I'll give you something to laugh about," he grinned, and began to tickle my sides._

**End Flashback**

We pulled up to the front of the store, and I stared in awe at how many people were here, wanting to buy a car from Jake. There were maybe 100 people, checking out the car models that he'd been working on.

"Wow," Leah breathed, while we pulled into a reserved parking spot.

"Wow is right," I laughed, as we made our way inside.

Inside was crowded, but I managed to spot Embry who was walking away from selling a car to someone. Jake was running the business along with all of the members of the pack that wanted to help. Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul and Sam were helping out here, and the business here, though it was mostly Jacob's, the company was also the pack's too.

"Embry!" I waved him over, and he smiled. He came over and hugged me and Leah before pulling back and staring at my face.

"Wow Bella, you're glowing!" he smiled, and I blushed, "I knew that people said pregnant women glow, but I didn't really take them seriously." Leah laughed beside me.

"Do you know where Jake is?" I asked, gesturing to the basket, "we made lunch for everyone and I wanted somewhere to set it down so I can help around here."

Embry placed his hand on the small of my back and led me through the crowd to the steps that were in the far right side of the main level. "He's up those stairs to your right," Embry smiled, "and I want some of that food," he teased.

"Some of it's for you anyway," Leah teased, as we walked up the stairs and turned right. We walked down the hallway, until I found an office at the end with Jake sitting at it, filing transactions.

"Hey baby," I smiled, walking over to him. Jake raised his head and beamed at me, he walked around the table and pulled me as close as he could with my belly and kissed me sweetly.

"I missed you," I smiled, resting my arms on his broad shoulders. He simply responded with a kiss, and I kissed him back lovingly.

"I got her out of bed this morning to come and see you through the grand opening," Leah smiled, leaning against the door post, "she only got out of bed when I forced her to."

Jake laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're here," he smiled, then his eyes zeroed in on the basket that I had placed next to me.

"Food?" he asked beaming.

"Food," I smiled, "I guess that old saying is true then." I laughed.

Jake's eyes furrowed in confusion, "What saying?" he asked.

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," I said, patting his abs.

Leah laughed, "Well, I'm going to go help Seth sell some cars." And with that, she left the room.

"So how many cars have you sold?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to him on the couch that was to the left wall of his office.

"Umm," he deliberated quickly, "probably around 20ish?"

"Really?" I asked astonished, "20 cars in a little under 3 hours?"

"Yup," he smiled, popping the 'p' "we're really good business men," he winked, kissing my shoulder.

"Oh, and I bet you do this to all the women you sell cars to," I teased.

"Nope," he smiled, "only the women who have stolen my heart, and are pregnant with my twins." He placed his hands over my belly, and the unborn twins kicked in response.

"See," he smiled, resting his forehead against mine, "they know who their daddy is," he smiled, looking at my stomach lovingly.

"And I know who my soul mate is," I said right back, looking into his forest green eyes. Jake smiled at me, and captured my lips in a long chaste kiss.

Once we pulled away, I rested my head against his chest, "I'm going to miss waking up to you every morning," I sighed, "you're going to be here."

"Well," he smiled, "I'll just have to get someone else to take over once the baby's are born wont I?" he rubbed my stomach.

"You're going to be a wonderful father," I smiled, leaning into him.

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother," he said right back.

"These kids are going to be spoiled aren't they?" I asked, smiling.

"Yup," he smiled, "but with vampires for godparents who have more money than we could ever make in a normal lifetime, they're going to have a lot of money."

I laughed, "And not to mention Alice probably wanting to get them all 'proper clothes' as she calls it, they're going to be the best dressed kids on the res." I smiled.

"They sure are," he smiled, just as someone came to the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Black?" his voice trialed off when Jacob stood up, and his tall muscular figure was revealed. I guess he seemed pretty intimidating. But Jacob grinned a wide grin, and the man instantly relaxed.

"Ah, Mr. Greer," Jake walked over and shook his hand, "nice to see you again. I believe the last time we spoke you were showing me some blueprints to a car you wished to work on with me.

The man was around a head shorter than Jacob, with shaggy blonde hair. He looked to be around 25, and I'm guessing he didn't know how young Jacob and I really were. I was 19 now, and Jacob was almost 21. Though Jacob did look like he was around 28.

The man was around the same build as Jacob was, though his muscles were leaner. He was tan, and reminded me of a young Matthew McConaughey. I smiled lightly as Jacob gestured for him to sit down in the chair that was on the other side of his desk. I stood up, and the man looked confused by my height as well, but I just kissed Jacob on the cheek, and smiled.

"I'll see you later then?" I smiled, handing him the basket of food.

"Mmhm," he murmured against my lips, "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I laughed, "now don't eat those until lunch, the rest of the pack wants some too," I said the last part under my breath so the man wouldn't hear when I said 'pack.' We didn't want any questions raised.

"I won't," he laughed, and kissed me one more time, before I walked out the door.

As I descended the stairs to the main floor, I stiffened as I smelled a vampire. I was used to the Cullen's smell, but this one I didn't recognize. I sniffed the air discreetly, and followed the smell to where a pale man was standing in front of a car.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked, as the man turned towards me.

"Bella?" he asked curiously.

He had shaggy black hair that covered his amber eyes. His features were perfect and angled, his nose fairly small. His full pink lips were pulled up into a smile that brought out his masculine hard jaw line.

I recognized him instantly, "Ray?" I breathed.

He smiled, and I was happy to see my best friend again, and I hugged, him ignoring the sickeningly sweet smell of his body. His arms wrapped themselves around me, and he laughed.

"It's so great to see you," I laughed, "how did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"Victoria," he sneered, "after she disappeared, and you did too, he found me and dragged me away, changing me. She wanted me to help her destroy you out of revenge for killing her mate, but I couldn't do that to you. She explained why you left, so I know about you being a panther."

"What about your brother? Kyle?" I asked. Kyle was Ray's twin, and I had missed him a lot. We were really close friends and used to do everything together.

"He was changed too, he knows everything that I know," his voice was pained, "but I haven't seen him for awhile, I miss him a lot."

I was about to tell him how I was sorry about not seeing him when I heard a husky voice from behind me, and familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Bella?" Jacob nearly growled, "who is this leech?"

"This is Ray," I smiled, "he was a friend of mine back in Phoenix before I was changed."

Jacob instantly relaxed behind me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob, Bella's husband," he took a hand away from my waist and shook Ray's stone cold hand. Ray gave me a hug, and whispered that he was happy for me in my ear before I pulled back and relaxed into Jacob's back, while the babies kicked in response.

"Well," I looked at the clock, "a lot of time has passed, and it's time for a lunch break," I looked around at how much the crowd had died down, "why don't we all sit down and talk while we eat?" I looked at Jake who nodded, and Ray who also agreed.

"We've got a lot to talk about," Ray smiled, walking with Jake and I up to the eating area, where everyone was waiting for the sandwiches I made.

I was so caught up in everyone laughing at memories from high school that Ray was telling them about, that I failed to acknowledge one thing.

I recognized Ray, because he looked exactly..._exactly_ like the vampire from my dream.


	25. New Lives

….

**BPOV**

_**One Week Later**_

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing.

I rolled over, and picked it up off the night stand, "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey Bells!" Seth sounded happy, "can you come down to the garage today?"

"Alright, I'll be down with food on about half an hour okay?"

I heard Seth tell everyone that I would be bringing food, and cheers sounded in the background. I laughed when Embry said, "I LOVE YOU BELLA!"

"Alright, I'll see you guys in awhile," for the first time, I looked at my alarm clock, it said April 6th 2010, 11:00am. **(A/N That's my birthday :D)**

I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes quickly before waddling down the stairs. I felt a sharp pain in my back but just rubbed it and dismissed it. I walked to the kitchen and began to make sandwiches for everyone.

I made 25 sandwiches and began to make a fruit salad. I cut up apples, cantaloupe, watermelon, honeydew, strawberries and grapes. I put it all in a container, and put it in the basket along with the sandwiches.

"Ah jeeze," I groaned as the babies kicked my stomach, sending another pain down my back.

I ran out to the car and got in quick, I needed to get to the garage before lunch. I placed the basket on the passengers seat and put my keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life as I sped to the garage.

I parked in the lot, and walked inside with the lunch. We were on our break, and no-one was around. I walked up the stairs, ignoring the pain that was in my back, and went down to the lunch room.

"BELLA!" Paul yelled, scooping me up in a hug and spinning me around.

"FOOD!" Jared yelled, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"Hi baby," Jacob smiled, kissing me on the lips sweetly.

I put the basket on the table just before everyone lunged and grabbed the sandwiches and the fruit salad.

I watched as the pack wolfed down the sandwiches and the fruit salad. I sat down in a chair next to Paul and Jake, smiling at the thought that went through my head.

"What's so funny Bella?" Seth said with a mouth full of food.

"Well, you guys are wolfing down the food, and you're wolves," I laughed, and they all joined in.

Just then the worst pain yet shot through my backside. I keeled over and grabbed my stomach.

"Bella?" Jake rushed to my side, "are you okay?" he placed a hand on my back as I opened my mind and showed him what was happening.

Just then, my pants became wet, and I groaned.

"Jake," I panted, "get the car. I'm pretty sure the babies are coming," I almost yelled the last part as a contraction shot through my stomach.

Jake picked me up and ran with me downstairs.

"Sam! Keep an eye on the shop!" he yelled, carrying me to the car, and calling my father and Billy.

….

"AAHH!" I screamed as another contraction made it's way through my body, "god I hate you right now Jake," I squeezed his hand, and I heard his bones crack.

He pulled his hand away and put his fingers back in place, letting them heal before taking my hand again, "It's okay Bella, it'll be over soon."

My midwife came in then. Her name was Catherine. She had short strawberry blonde hair with kind blue eyes and angular features. She didn't look old, but she was way older than me, I knew that for sure.

"Let's see how you're doing honey," she said sweetly, before moving between my legs to check my cervix.

"Good news honey, you're fully dilated, you can start pushing at your next contraction," she told me, putting on fresh gloves and sitting in between my legs.

"I don't know if I can do this," I panted looking at Jake, he just kissed me and pushed a sweaty strand of hair back from my face.

"You can Bella, I know you can," he pushed me forward and sat behind me, grabbing both my hands.

"Alright honey, you're going to feel another contraction coming on now," Catherine said, "get ready to push."

I felt it coming on, "Three…two…one…push."

"Ahh!" I screamed, as I pushed with all my might.

"Alright, good," Catherine smiled, keep going.

I kept pushing and screaming, until I heard a faint cry. I looked down and saw a little baby with black hair. Catherine cut the cord, and a scream echoed through the room. I sighed, but felt another contraction.

"Oh yeah," I groaned, screaming, "there's two."

Another nurse came in and took the little baby away, while I screamed and pushed again. Another scream echoed through the room, and I leaned back exhausted. Jacob kissed my neck as another nurse came in and took the other bundle away.

As Catherine Cleaned me up, Jacob got off the bed, and sat in a chair next to my bed. I leaned back after Catherine was done, and instantly felt empty.

"Where are they?" I asked, just as Catherine came in with two bundles.

"Here you go," she smiled, "the boy was born five minutes before the girl," she handed the blue bundle to me, and the pink one to Jacob.

Once I stared into the little boys eyes, instantly all the pain was worth it. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, just like mine. But the edges were rimmed with a dark green.

I looked at Jacob who was looking down at the little bundle with such love and adoration, it almost made my heart explode. He was going to be a wonderful father.

"What are we going to name them?" Jake asked, cuddling the little girl.

_Just before I walked out the door Alice grabbed my arm._

"_Remember the names, Kellen Kai Black and Della Kay Black," she smiled knowingly. I looked at her with a confused expression._

"_When the time comes Bella," Alice smiled, "you'll know, and we'll be there." She smiled knowingly at their family, and they smiled and nodded._

_I hugged Alice one last time._

"_Bye," I smiled, "keep in touch."_

I smiled, looking at the blue bundle, "Kellen Kai Black, and Della Kay Black."

Jacob smiled at me and handed me the little bundle he had, "Those names are perfect," he whispered, kissing me sweetly.

"I'm glad to see that you remembered what I told you," a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Alice," I breathed happily.

"Hey Bella, can I see Kellen?" she asked sweetly.

"Definitely," I smiled, handing him over, Jacob stiffened beside me.

"She won't hurt him," I smiled, and looked down when Della opened her eyes. I looked in horror when I saw the one chocolate brown and the other emerald green.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to them Bella," Jacob whispered in my ear ferociously. "No vampire is going to touch our children, and if they do, I will promise you bloodshed."

A fraction of the horror stayed, while the rest was replaced by love when Della cuddled into the blanket and a little sigh escaped her lips.

I took Kellen back from Alice and cuddled with them both.

"Que Quowle," I whispered to them both, as I sank back into Jacobs arms.

I looked at all the Cullen's when they walked in along with Ray, who was staying with them, and seeing all their smiling faces, I was perfectly content.

My family, my love, my life.

I had my best friends, the pack, my husband and my children. I had everything I could want, and I couldn't be happier.

….

**16 years into the future**

"_You stand before the guard today with information that is likely to put people you live in danger, and close to death, do you acknowledge this?" Aro asked, with Caius and Marcus by his side._

_I walked up towards them, black hair hanging in my eyes, "I understand."_

"_May I ask why you do this?" Aro pressed, holding his hand out to search through my memories._

"_She broke my heart," I growled, grabbing his hand roughly in mine.  
_

….

**THE END! XD**

**Special thanks to my:**

**1****st**** Review **– Walking on Midnight

**50****th**** Review **– Rosalie Ann Jordan

**100****th**** Review **– goldengirl62

**200****th**** Review **– jacob black rulez

**250****th**** Review **–Alice – Rathbone – is – my – real – name

**Black Braids of Time: **SEQUEL TO SECRET LONGING – Della and Kellen are the daughter and son of Bella and Jake. But it's not easy being a shapeshifter when everyone's out to kill you because of your blood…

**I called this story Secret Longing, because Bella at the beginning, is secretly longing to tell Jacob about who she really is. I thought it was an appropriate title :P**

**I'll explain what the title: **'Black Braids of Time'** means at the end of that story.**

**Again, thank you everyone! **


	26. SEQUEL'S UP!

**Alright my faithful readers!**

**I am here to tell you that the sequel to 'Secret Longing,' _Black Braids of Time,_ is now up! :) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY**

**I had so much fun writing the story and all of your reviews helped me keep on going!**

**For the first chapter, could I get 10 reviews maybe? It's mostly a filler, but I promise it will get better ;)**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Hanna**

-

**Black Braids of Time: **SEQUEL TO SECRET LONGING – Della and Kellen are the daughter and son of Bella and Jake. But it's not easy being a shape shifter when everyone's out to kill you because of your blood…


End file.
